The Return of the Princess
by kellentia
Summary: This is HZGG 4, taking place about 17 years after Yong Qi, Xiaoyanzi, Xiao Jian and Qing-er left Beijing. It takes place 5 years after Qian Long and Erkang's secret visit to Dali, where Qiong Yao left off. As usual, drama soon ensues and Xiaoyanzi and the gang are forced to face enemies far worse than before...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The 6th Prince is dead!"

People were clamoring and the city was in buzz with the news. Some cried, some were in shock, but most were just gossiping and chattering about the news, commenting about how sudden and unexpected it was. Others worried about the future of the country. They knew the 6th Prince; the Emperor had been wise to present him at various public platforms which would endear him to the people. Now, they know not of the next possible successor.

In the palace, servants and maidservants rushed about, preparing the palace for yet another period of mourning. It had been over 20 years since the last death of a prince, one so outstanding. Young. It is unfortunate that his brother follow suit. Rumors had it that he was to be made Crown Prince. However, he did not have the fortunate to live for it.

Qian Long was looking out a window, deep in thought, his heart heavy. Although he had announced that the 6th Prince had died of an illness, truth be told, the nature of his death was pretty suspicious. But for the sake of the other princes, he had ordered a cover-up and launched his own private investigation, where only a handful of people were privy to the truth.

Indeed it would so seem that whosoever I favor would be accursed to misfortune. Qian Long thought wryly. Rumors had been based on some sense of truth. Qian Long had been considering the 6th Prince YongRong for the position of Crown Prince, and hence been putting him in charge of quite a few tasks. It was no secret that he had the Emperor's favor these recent years, and Qian Long genuinely enjoyed his company. Although quiet, and perhaps not the brightest person in the world, Yong Rong took his work very seriously and had a huge sense of responsibility. It was indeed a pity.

Qian Long sighed. He was glad Yong Qi wasn't the one who really died though. Letting him go was one of the best decisions he made. But he did miss him. Badly. Especially now. For now, he could only hope He Shen and Er Kang would be able to find out the truth of the matter. Separately.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Jing Yang Gong_

Zhi Hua was lying on the bed. She had grown weaker over the past 2 couple of months, and could literally feel the life seeping out of her. And still she struggled. Her longing for for Yong Qi. Whether or not to reveal the truth of her son's parentage to him. He was 19. Has it be 19 years already, since Yong Qi left, with all her hopes and dreams.

Zhi Hua bit back a sob. How had her life turned out like this? One of longing, loving, hating, yet grateful for just a little piece of him to cling on to. There wasn't much else to live for really. She smiled bitterly. She precisely became another Xia Yu He, just except that there was never any love to begin with. She did believe Qian Long truly loved Yu He, even though for a short while. It wasn't a simple tryst. But she was the worse off of the two. She never had Yong Qi's love.

"Er niang" Mian Yi called as he came to sit by her bed, taking her hand.

"My dear Mian Yi," Zhi Hua whispered, her other hand cupping his cheek, as she blinked back tears. How much he looked like his father.

"How are you feeling? Is what Tai Yi giving helping?" Mian Yi asked worriedly, taking in her pale countenance.

She smile weakly and nodded. "Don't worry, Er Niang will be fine. Now, come tell me about your day…."

Months passed. Zhi hua grew weaker and weaker everyday. She knew her own body, and knew she will pass soon. So she called Ziwei into the palace.

"Ziwei jiejie" Zhi hua started crying the moment Ziwei walked in. Ziwei was shocked at how pale she was, and how much her cheeks had sunken in. With a deep sense of foreboding, she recalled her mother's passing….

"Gui Mo Mo, find Mian Yi and ask him to come home now. And call Tai Yi." she said, abeit sharper than she intended to. She then turned to Zhi Hua.

"How are you?" Ziwei asked her gently as she held her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Zhi Hua cried. "But please, you have to tell Mian Yi about his father, at some point. They need to meet. And I'm sure that's what Yong Qi would have wanted….."

Ziwei could only look at her worriedly.

"Ziwei jie jie, I'm entrusting my life, my Mian Yi, to you." Zhi Hua clasp her hands tightly, as tears streamed down her face. "I know I have made many mistakes, foolish dreams, wrong choices…." she let out a bitter laugh. "I've wasted my life."

"No," Ziwei correctly her gently, wiping her tears away. "Don't think that. You and Mian Yi have brought great joy to my family…"

"Rong Bei Le dao!" A eunuch called.

"Shi Gu (十姑, 10th aunt) Ji xiang" Mian Yi hurriedly greeted and went to his mother. "What's going on?"

"Mian Yi…."

"Hu Tai Yi dao!"

"Hu Tai Yi, what's wrong with Rong Wang Fei?" Ziwei asked quickly as he did a quick check on her.

Hu Tai Yi was experienced, the best imperial physician of the lot. He could sense when life was ebbing away. But how could he break such a news in front of her son and Ziwei Ge Ge.

"I would like to request to call for the other 3 imperial physicians please," he answered, exchanging a glance with Ziwei. She nodded and indicated to Gui Mo Mo.

"Mian Yi…"

"I'm here, Er Niang!" Mian Yi quickly went in front of Hu Tai Yi and took his mother's hand.

"My amazing son. My only hope…...if only your father could see you….." Zhi Hua muttered to herself as she took her son's face in for the last time. "Don't be afraid. Erkang Gu Zhang (姑丈) and Ziwei Gu Gu (姑姑) will always look after you like their own. You can count on them, especially when I'm gone. I'm happy you have them, and Dong-er." Zhi Hua forced herself to smile. That was her greatest blessing, to be accepted by Ziwei into the Fu family, despite her wrong doings.

"I will always love you, Mian Yi…"

"Er Niang, why are you talking all these?" Mian Yi was starting to panic. "You will be fine! You will recover! Please! I can't do without you! Don't leave me….."

Ziwei turned away, biting back tears. How similar was a scene, when her own mother was dying. The lost, helplessness, and grieve.

"You need to find your father…." Zhi Hua uttered, closed her eyes, as images of Yongqi and the past flashed by, and finally breathed her last.

"What? Find my father?" Mian Yi asked in shock, shaking his mother. "Er Niang! No! You can't leave me like this!"

By this time, Ziwei was at Zhi Hua's bed, holding onto Mian Yi, tears streaming down her face as well. How ironic was it. _You need to find your father._ Those were also the exact same words her own mother had uttered before she breathed her last.

"Hu Tai Yi! Is there no more hope?" Ziwei cried out wildly! By this time Lao Fuo Ye and Huang Shang were arriving, as Hu Tai Yi bowed his head in sorrow. The 3 other physicians had arrived and came to the same conclusion.

"I'm sorry." That was all Hu Tai Yi could say.

* * *

 _Dali, Yunnan_

"Excuse me, I am looking for Ai Daifu," a servant dressed in clothes indicating signs of a wealthy master spoke, as he stepped into Nan-er's family clinic and apothecary they have owned for the past 17 years. Nan-er was a good 17 year's old now, and was attending to the store as the rest of the family were out on their daily duties.

Nan-er looked up from the book she had been reading and observed the customer. "I'm sorry,", she replied politely, inconspicuously sliding the book she was reading under the counter. "Ai Daifu is out tending to a patient now and won't be back till evening. May I take a message?"

"and you are?" The customer asked.

"I'm his apprentice, Jing Nan (晶南)." Nan-er introduced, not wanting to reveal too much than necessary. Her uncle, Xiao Jian, had lectured them many times about never over volunteering information.

"Apprentice." The servant stated, looking a bit puzzled and even offended, as if he felt that females could not be Daifus. "I was under the impression that Ai Daifu operated out of this clinic?"

"He was called out for a sudden emergency today, and due to the seriousness, we are not expecting him back until evening." Nan-er replied.

"Well then. It would seem that I have arrived at an unopportuned time. I was hoping to bring Ai Daifu back to Zheng Qin Wang Fu, to attend to Zheng Qin Wang (榛亲王). We have heard he is the best in Yunnan."

Nan-er's ears perked up. _A Qin Wang_? "Perhaps you could leave my message and I will ask Ai Daifu to attend to him soonest? I understand it is a good 4 hour ride to Zheng Qin Wang Fu from here." She said neutrally. Again, she remembered both her parents and uncle and aunt telling them never to meddle with royalty. She had previously tried to probe further but the look from her father's eyes always stopped her.

"That seems to be the most plausible solution, young lady." The servant suddenly smiled, though rather sinisterly, Nan-er felt. "We will be waiting for Ai Daifu tomorrow afternoon. Good day, Jing Nan Gu Niang (姑娘)."

He bowed and left a tael of gold on Nan-er's counter, together with a note and took his leave before Nan-er could say anything.

Curious, she opened the note, and read, " _Zheng Qin Wang requests for the presence of Ai Dafu's skill immediately to deal with certain medical issues_ _ **discretely**_ _. Upon arrival, look for Chen Feng at the back gate, and_ _ **do not disclose**_ _your identity to anyone else._ " It was signed off by Zheng Qin Wang, without his official stamp though.

"Let me see that." Qing-er had walked in from the back room, with a very serious look on her face. Her eyes widened as she read the contents again.

"Jiu Ma (舅妈, Aunty), you overheard the exchange?" Nan-er enquired.

"Nan-er, send Ah Bing to get your father from Xu Tai Tai's place immediately. Tell him that this is very urgent and he has to be back the earliest possible. If he can post pone the other visit he had planned, to do so." Qing-er said, in a tone that demanded no questions.

Nan-er, afraid of her aunt's seldomly seen commanding demeenor, quickly rushed to task.

Qing-er finally sighed and sat down, her hands trembling as she held the letter. W _ill their past always catch up with them?_ She wondered tiredly. It had been 5 years since Huang Shang visited. Is this letter going to bring fortune or misfortune? She suspected the latter though, given what she know of Zheng Qin Wang. He was also an uncle of hers, a rather disfavoured uncle that had been sent to Yunnan many years ago. Why had they thought Ai Qi would escape the notice of the nobles here, as praises of his medical skills increased over the years, making him more and more famous. They should have kept a lower profile.

Shaking her head, worried about the different possible potentials that could arise from this, Qing-er got up and went to get Xiao Yan Zi and Xiao Jian. She knew deep inside that this was no simple doctor's call.

* * *

 _Dali, Yunnan_

Ai Qi paced.

"Stop walking around! It's giving me a headache!" Xiaoyanzi moaned, grabbing Ai Qi's arm.

It was 4 hours later and sundown was approaching. Ai Qi sent Nan'er and Shan'er, Xiao Jian and Qing'er's eldest son to bring their siblings to the weekly night market, which they had been badgering their parents permission to let them go. The adults remained home, discussing Zheng Qin Wang's request, or rather, command.

"Ai Qi, it could be a trap. Zheng Qin Wang could have figured out your true identity and want to try to use you to blackmail Lao Ye." Qing-er reasoned. "Or, he could genuinely be sick and if you are unable to cure him, who knows what may happen to you…." She shuddered, sharing a look with him.

"What will happen! What do you mean? Doctor's aren't gods! They can't do miracles!" Xiaoyanzi exclaimed hotly.

"Well, to put it mildly, our dear uncle doesn't have a very kind or reasonable streak in him. That's why my great grandfather sent him here, far away from the capital." Ai Qi finally stopped pacing and looked at Xiaoyanzi.

"Either way, sounds like you have to go." Xiao Jian concluded. "But not like this. Will he even recognise you?"

Ai Qi sighed. "Yes, he will recognise me. Maybe not Qing-er but we cannot use her name now. He will recognise her name. He was at her first month, if I'm not wrong." he looked to Qing-er for confirmation, who nodded. "Yes. My mother told me he actually laughed at my father for naming me such."

Xiao Jian looked up sharply.

"I supposed he couldn't think of a better name, so how else to make himself feel better than to put others down." Xiaoyanzi mused, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

"Well, the timeline is short. You will need to leave tomorrow morning in order to reach Zheng Wang Fu in time. We will all refrain from using Qing-er's name for now. As much as I love your name beloved," Xiao Jian paused as he gazed lovingly into Qing-er's eyes, "For now we will all call you Xiao Fu Ren or Xiao Tai Tai, and introduce you as such. It is not uncommon for the wife to take on her husband's name."

"What about the children? They should be warned not to reveal my name." Qing-er was getting edgier and more cautious.

"Yes, how much do we need to tell the children?" Xiaoyanzi asked, groaning. "When will our lives be free of lies! Arghhhh!"

"First, Ai Qi, you need to disguise yourself. Perhaps draw a birthmark or something. I can experiment with you tonight. As Nan-er has introduced herself as your apprentice, she will need to follow you, though you will need an explanation for having a female apprentice. The less she knows the better. Best that she does not talk at all when in the Wang Fu. Just let her play her role as the apprentice. Though he might pose some questions for her….Ai Qi, you have to ensure that she is with you at all times. As for the rest of the children….." Xiao Jian frowned. "Perhaps we should turn it into a game for them. The person who lasts the longest for not saying out Qing-er's real name wins."

"That's sounds fun!" Xiaoyanzi perked up. "A game! Yes, I can help with that!" Then she turned solemn again, reverting back to the name she only used when she was feeling very affectionate. "Yong Qi, you need to be very careful. Please." She pulled him close. "I can't loose you."

Ai Qi hugged her. "Maybe we are all thinking too much. Maybe Zheng Qin Wang just does not want to loose face by appearing sick, hence all the secrecy." He attempted to smile to lighten the mood. Then suddenly, they heard a hoard of running feet past the leaves of the trees to their house.

"Father, Dad!" Nan-er and Shan-er rushed back breathlessly, with the whole troupe of children following them behind like ducklings.

"What? What?" All 4 parents stood up and turned to their children who came whizzing by the door one by one, panting, worry painted on their faces.

"Epidemic….epidemic.…." Nan-er gasped breathlessly, holding onto the table for support.

"What epidemic?" Xiaoyanzi asked anxiously.

"We have heard rumours that Zheng Qin Wang is officially sealing the borders of Yunnan due to a disease epidemic happening. Uncle, is there an epidemic?" Shan-er asked, also breathlessly.

The adults stared at each other in silence. This can't be a coincidence. Zheng Qin Wang indeed presided over the Yunnan province and did have power to do that, but won't he need to report to the Emperor first before taking such action? This all felt very fishy.

"No, Jun Shan, there is no epidemic. Don't worry." Ai Qi said absently, but the use of Shan-er's full name was not lost on them. Ai Qi was serious.

"Children, it's bedtime." Qing-er hurriedly gathered the children. "Nan-er, stay for a while. You need to prepare to accompany your father to visit Zheng Qin Wang tomorrow. The rest of you, time to sleep. We need to be up bright and early tomorrow.

Even as the children all strode out of the room quzzily, even they could sense something was not quite right, the adults all looked tiredly at one another. It seems like another tidal wave is coming upon them.

* * *

AN: Maybe here's a good place to explain. I've had this story brewing in my head for years, since watching the end of HZGG3 back in 2003. Yes I know most don't like it, but there are some parts that I really like. And it is definitely more realistic than the NHZGG. It's time to let this story out of my system.

Based on the books, Qian Long visited Dali when Nan-er was 12 years old. Hence, this story takes place 17-18 years later, 5 to 6 years after that visit. For the story's sake, here are the ages of the children:

Mian Yi is 19  
Nan-er is 18  
Dong-er is 21  
15th Prince Yong Yan is 20  
Shan-er (Xiao Jian and Qing'er first born) is 17

The rest will be revealed over the course of the story. To recap, both couples in Dali has 4 children each.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Zheng Qin Wang Fu_

"So I'm guessing you have never treated royalty eh?" Zheng Qin Wang boomed with laughter. Ai Qi kept his posture bowed and humbled, trembling a little to add to the act. Jing Nan did the same.

Last night, Ai Qi and Xiao Jian decided the best possible disguise would be two-pronged. First they would draw a huge birthmark on his face, and Xiao Jian, with his artistic ability, to add in a few extra wrinkles and change the shape of Ai Qi's eyes and nose to make him look ugly so that the Qin Wang would not really be interested to examine his face. Then Ai Qi will wear a hat with a veil, with the reason of being respectful to Zheng Qin Wang - he does not want Zheng Qin Wang to see his ugly face.

Then there was a matter of explaining to Jing nan the elaborate disguise. Ai Qi had taken her to a room seriously, with her mother. "Jing Nan, you are 17 going on 18 years old and are approaching adulthood. I know you have many opinions and have had a vast education, but there are some things as parents we cannot reveal to you just yet. You need to trust us on this, and not ask more questions than needed. Can you trust us?"

Jing Nan saw how serious both her parents, even her mother who was usually bubbly, and slowly took in the gravity of the situation. "It's something to do with the rumours we heard in town, is it?"

Ai Qi and Xiaoyanzi exchanged a look. "No my dear, its deeper than that. I know you will have more questions after what I tell you, but know that what I say is sufficient. We are operating on a need to know basis." Ai Qi patted her hand.

 _Need to know basis? Why were her parents getting more and more mysterious?_ "Yes, of course I trust you. But I will have questions." Jing Nan stated firmly.

Her parents nodded. "Of course. But we will answer what we can." Ai Qi said.

"Nan-er, you must trust us. Whatever we do, it is for your own good." Xiaoyanzi crouched down beside her daughter, her big eyes pleading with her.

Jing Nan nodded.

"Where should I begin. First, you cannot share what I tell you with your siblings. That's the first step." Ai Qi began. Jing Nan nodded. "Pertaining to this Zheng Qin Wang, it is best that he does not see my entire face. At some point before you were born, we had crossed paths and it suffices to say that it is best that he does not see me again and recognise me. Hence the elaborate costume."

"You mean you met Zheng Qin Wang before? And you offended him?" Jing Nan asked in wonder.

Ai Qi crinched. "Well, somewhat. It is just best for our families not to attract his attention, or that he should come to know of my existence down here. That is very important. It will affect the safety of our families, do you understand?"

Jing Nan could understand now. If her father had offended Zheng Qin Wang, it really is best he not be recognised. So maybe that's why her uncle had always reminded them never to be involved with royalty.

"And on the same note, he must never know your Aunt Qing-er's name. So by no chance can you ever refer her to that. Or even your mother's name for that matter." Ai Qi carried on.

"Then what do I say if they ask?" Jing Nan asked.

"Well, I doubt they would ask. But if they do, first address her as Jiu Ma. If they continue asking, you can say her name is Xin Qing (欣晴). Your mother can be Yan Ci (燕慈). If they ask for their maiden names you can say you don't know. Though, he might fish you for information about me….in essence, the key is in not revealing too much about us as much as possible." Ai Qi said.

"How will I know what to say and not?" Jing Nan now looked worried.

"Don't worry, I will ensure you are with me at all times, and will do the talking for you. I am your Shifu after all." Ai Qi smiled and rubbed Nan-er's head fondly.

And so the next morning they set off early towards Zheng Qin Wang's residence. Eventually they had decided to take the carriage with supplies instead of riding; who knew what Zheng Qin Wang needed?

To be honest Ai Qi was more nervous and worried he let on. All he hoped was that nothing would disturb the peaceful quiet life they had all made for themselves. "So our daughter thinks we offended royalty and hence we are hiding out here in Dali." Xiaoyanzi had mused later than night before bed, rather amused.

"Well, it's not that far from the truth. Zheng Qin Wang was never too fond of me, my father nor any of his other siblings." Ai Qi gave laughed lightly.

And now here they stand, bowed in front of Zheng Qin Wang. As per instructions, they had stated they were visitors to the residence and had indeed met Chen Feng, who brought them to meet Zheng Qin Wang. The hat and transparent veiled was questioned but Chen Feng seemed to fear his master and allowed them in, without requesting for the veil removal. Ai Qi pretended to not know the official customary greeting and Jing Nan followed suit. Nonetheless, Zheng Qin Wang wasn't offended, thus making the snide comment of never treating royals.

"I'm sorry if I had offended Zheng Qin Wang in any way. I am only a commoner who has only treated other fellow commoners. I know not of what is expected of treating royals." Ai Qi replied gruffly, disguising his voice as well.

"Why do you wear that hat and veil your face. Take it off. I want to see your face." Zheng Qin Wang commanded.

"I'm worried that Qin Wang might be offended by my looks. I am not pleasant to behold of at all." Ai Qi said apologetically.

Zheng Qin Wang waved his hand. "It's fine. What happened?"

"I have a very ugly birthmark on my face." Ai Qi, replied, slowly removing his veil, looking up but ensuring there was no eye contact.

Zheng Qin Wang stared. "Hmm. Indeed, it is ugly. Well, it certainly has not affected your reputation. Why haven't I heard of this?"

Ai Qi shrugged. "Well, my patients do comment and ask me about it, I don't know why Qin Wang has not heard of it?"

"Ok put your veil back on. And this lady is…."

"My apprentice."

"Oh? A female apprentice?"

"Actually Jing Nan is also my daughter. She always had an interest in medicine, and through my treatments, I realise it can be rather inconvenient and embarrassing for the ladies to be examined. So I intend to train my daughter to be a female physician." Ai Qi explained.

"Ha Ha Ha. You have great foresight indeed. No wonder they call you the miracle doctor, well renown and highly spoken off by many. Yes indeed, my women have many ailments that they will never summon a physician for. I for one am uncomfortable with that too. Well now, if your apprentice becomes as brilliant as you, she can treat them all! Haha!" Zheng Qin Wang laughed aloud.

Ai Qi bowed. "May I ask why Zheng Qin Wang has called for me? I don't think my skills are as good as the physicians at your disposal."

"Why don't you tell me?" Zheng Qin Wang threw the question back at Ai Qi, and extended his hand, to let his pulse be taken.

Ai Qi took his pulse, and furrowed his brows. "Answering Zheng Qin Wang, I admit that I am puzzled. Besides the usual disturbances a normal person would have in the body, there is no sickness at all. All I can prescribe is healthier eating and some tonics for your kidneys and liver."

Zheng Qin Wang laughed. "Direct and honest! I like! And your reputation is no exaggeration. Indeed, what you have said is exactly what my own physicians have said as well. I may just very well employ you to be my personal physician!"

Ai Qi kept silent, trying to decipher on what on earth was happening. If Zheng Qin Wang was not sick, why did he call for him?

There was a pause as Zheng Qin Wang stared at the physician and apprentice, as if sizing them up.

"All servants, please leave the room." Zheng Qin Wang ordered. And they were left alone.

"Now, let's get down to business. Have you heard the latest news?" Zheng Qin Wang asked?

"That the 6th Prince has passed away?" Ai Qi couldn't help but asked. It had grieved him much to hear of that. Yong Rong and him were never close, but he was at least friendly and not political when they were young. They had build a slight comradeship in lessons from Ji Shi Fu, but as he spent most of his time with his mother, he never grew close to him and Ertai.

Zheng Qin Wang waved his hand. "No no no. Something closer to home. Nevermind. Yesterday, I started closing the borders to Yunnan due to an epidemic. No one can go in and out of this province now, at least for a time until the epidemic has settled."

"Epidemic? Apologies Zheng Qin Wang, I have not heard of an epidemic." Ai Qi asked, frowning behind the veil.

"Well, maybe it hasn't spread to Da Li yet…...a report was sent to be about it from Kunming, a day's ride from here."

"What are the symptoms?" Ai Qi asked.

"Oh I don't know, the usual symptoms of an epidemic I guess. What I need you to do is to go to Kunming, check on the people there and help support me in closing the borders by spreading the word and encouraging people not to go out of the city. We wouldn't want the entire China to be affected by this plague right?" Zheng Qin Wang said.

"So it is contagious?" Ai Qi asked again.

"I'm not a doctor so you don't ask me." Zheng Qin Wang suddenly changed his tone and banged his palm on the table. "I order you to check it out in Kunming and spread the word that people had better not come into or out of Yunnan for this period of time, is that clear!"

Ai Qi was inwardly fuming but he bowed and trembled. "Yes."

"Go back to Dali and inform the people there. Once it is done, leave for Kunming. And oh, Ai Daifu, I do hope for the sake of your other three children and wife that the epidemic doesn't spread here from Kunming." Zheng Qin Wang smiled rather maliciously at both Ai Qi and Jing Nan. "Take your leave now."

"Yes, Zheng Qin Wang." Ai Qi said, and quickly left the room, grabbing onto Jing Nan's arm.

Zheng Qin Wang smiled to himself and tapped his fingers together. Yes, things are going beautifully according to plan.

* * *

 _Dali, Yunnan_

"Xiao Jian!"

Xiao Jian turned from the store he was patronising. Just as Ai Qi had made a name for himself as a doctor, Xiao Jian had made quite a name for himself for the school that he had set up, teaching both academic and martial arts. Although they had intended to be farmers initially, gradually the men realised there were other things they could do to contribute to the small community. They still owned the tea plantation, overseen by Xiaoyanzi and Qing-er, but they employed most of the workers. Their children still helped around, when their not in class. Surprisingly though, the tea plantation was bringing in a pretty hefty income for them.

"Lao Zhang (老张)!" Xiao Jian exclaimed in delight. "What a pleasure! What brings you to the south? I thought you were in Hang Zhou?"

"Let's find a place to drink and talk. It certainly is great to meet you. I didn't expect to see you here. The last time I was here 20 years ago, you weren't around. After that I was busy about business that took me all over the country." With the word 'business', Lao Zhang gave Xiao Jian a look.

"Yes, let's have a drink." Xiao Jian smiled and clapped his hand on Lao Zhang's shoulder. He was curious, and wary though. He knew Lao Zhang was a good and loyal friend, and he support Xiao Jian's thirst for revenge in killing the Emperor. He always talked of joining some Ming Rebellion society but never got down to it. Xiao Jian wondered if that was now the business he talked about.

* * *

 _On the carriage_

Jing Nan could sense her father suppressing his anger but had the sense to ask no questions until they were safely away from the Royal Prince's Residence. Then she climbed out of the carriage and sat next to her father, who was driving it.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jing Nan asked, her big eyes confused.

"Something is very wrong." Ai Qi said, grimly, his eyes hard. He grew up with court politics and could sense something was amidst, reading between the lines. Especially when a veiled threat was made against his family. He wasn't sure how much his uncle thought he caught on, but perhaps he made a show of being obedient and needing to find out more information enough, to ensure his uncle that he would be kept occupied for now.

"Why did you tell him you are my father?" Jing Nan asked, thinking to start with a less heavy topic. She had so many thoughts and opinions of the entire encounter. "I thought the less information the better?"

Ai Qi finally smiled. "I think he would have known already. He could have easily asked around and found out. It is better we say it out, instead of being thought of as omitting information. That would create a worse reputation, and may create more mistrust."

"Dad, do you think there really is an epidemic going on? Why haven't we heard of it?" Jing Nan asked again.

"It is not impossible." Ai Qi finally answered after a long pause. "But did you realise he kept emphasizing on the need for me to support him because of my reputation in his cause for closing the Yunnan borders for this epidemic that does not even seem to be confirmed? It seems a bit too fast for an illness with no proof. And generally the Emperor has to give the order to close the borders of a province….this seems very much out of his jurisdiction…." Ai Qi trailed off.

"Perhaps he already sought the Emperor's permission?" Jing Nan thought aloud.

"If so, the cities of Yunnan would have received official notice from the various officials governing the city, not the Qin Wang himself. It almost it is as if….." Ai Qi's eyes grew big as a thought just entered his head.

"As if what?"

"Nevermind. But what if his claims about an epidemic is not true? Even now, it is difficult for me to advise the people because I haven't seen it myself. I'm simply supporting Zheng Qin Wang's claims without proof!"

"So he wants you to spread a false rumour to validate his claims?" Jing Nan surmised.

Ai Qi's expression turned grim again. "Let's go back and inform your mother first."

* * *

 _Hong Wan Lou (红万楼）, Dali_

"So what's up, Lao Zhang?" Xiao Jian asked jovially, after their food and drink were served. They were seated in a corner of the restaurant, next to a window where no one could overhear their conversation.

"I have news there may be of interest to you, Xiao Jian." Lao Zhang leaned closer to him. "I always remember your anger and hatred of the one who murdered your family. Now the time is ripe. Plans have been laid over the past 15 years. You can finally get your revenge!"

Xiao Jian eyed him. "What do you mean?" He asked warily.

"The impenetrable place is now in turmoil because of a death. Our Grandmaster has friends in high places who has set things in motion. The one whom you seek revenge on is old with no successor. This is the best time to attack and make things right again!" Lao Zhang whispered eagerly.

"Attack? Do you even have a plan? Who then is going to take that place?" Xiao Jian asked sharply.

"We have a leader. True blue Han. It is even rumoured that he might have royal blood. I can tell you more but you need to tell me if you are in! Come join the brothers for this cause, and avenge your family at the same time!" Lao Zhang was looking expectantly at Xiao Jian.

"Lao Zhang, honestly, I have a family now. I can't endanger my current family. I don't even know what plans you have. Even then, my Shifu had taught me the merits of forgiveness over the years and I have found peace." Xiao Jian replied.

"A family? You sly old bird! You never had much interest in ladies...only your revenge..….your wife must be one hell of a catcher, to catch you wanderer!" Lao Zhang laughed again, toasting to his friend's family bliss.

"Yes, she indeed is a catcher." Xiao Jian smiled dreamily as he thought of Qing-er and his family, and laughed.

"But still, it is time we change things around here. We can't let a small tribe dominate us." Lao Zhang returned to topic. "You need to meet our Master. He is a great leader! And the 12 brothers under him, all good and loyal men!"

Xiao Jian poured more wine for his friend and smiled. "I'm sure he is great, but I have responsibilities towards my family now. I am no longer interested in such things."

"Xiao Jian, I have told you more than I should have. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so explicit. But I remembered your thirst for revenge." Lao Zhang's voice turned hard. "Think about it and consider joining our cause. We need good men like you as well, with the same heart and vision."

Xiao Jian realised that perhaps this meet up wasn't as coincidental as he had thought. So he nodded. "Okay okay, I will go back and think about it. How long will you remain in Da Li…?"

* * *

 _Fu Residence, Beijing_

Ertai and Erkang were discussing work in the study late at night when Ziwei walked in, with bowls of chicken soup. However, she quickly took in the grave look on their faces and realised that something was amidst.

"Erkang, Ertai." She greeted with smile, placing the bowls on their table.

"Thanks Sao Sao (嫂嫂)." Ertai looked up, though Erkang still looked lost in thought.

"What's going on? I know I'm not supposed to meddle in state affairs, but I know when something is serious. Erkang, you look like Ah Ma when he realised that I was the real princess and Xiaoyanzi was the fake princess." Ziwei asked, looking concerned.

Ertai exchanged looks with Erkang.

"Indeed, nothing ever escapes your eye, Ziwei." Erkang finally said, standing up. "Huang Ah Ma asked me to look into the 6th Prince's death in secret. Remember how I briefly mentioned the circumstances surrounding his death was rather suspicious? We had grown rather close over the past few years, working together, and I think I can say I know him rather well. He was feeling afraid actually - he had his sources, and suspected an assassination plot, but there was never hard evidence." Erkang paused. "Huang Ah Ma apparently felt the same way because immediately after Liu Ah Ge passed, he asked me to conduct a secret investigation into his death."

"And?" Ziwei probed.

"Things don't look good for 15th Prince Yongyan." Erkang concluded, very grave.

"What? That's impossible! Shi Wu Ah Ge can be mischievous but he is not malicious! And surely not Ling Gui Fei….Oh my…." Ziwei held her palm to her mouth as she suddenly realised the implications, not only on Ling Gui Fei but to her her own family, due to their relation to Yongyan.

"Ge, so what are you going to write in your report to Huang Shang?" Ertai asked worriedly.

Erkang shook his head. "Things don't add up. I need to request for more time. Whoever planned this has covered their tracks very well."

Ziwei listened in silence. "We have weathered storms like this. Don't lose hope. Huang Ah Ma will believe us!"

"Ziwei, to be honest, times have changed. We don't have that many friends in court already, especially if Ling Gui Fei is implicated. Perhaps Fu Heng can help us, and maybe Shi Er Ah Ge, but if we are all implicated, Huang Ah Ma's hands are tied. The court is dominated by He Shen now." Erkang said.

"Then let me help. Maybe I can find out some information through the court ladies gossip." Ziwei suggested.

"No, I can't risk putting you in danger!" Erkang said immediately.

Ziwei rolled her eyes. _Do they really have to go through this motion every time._ "My dear husband, don't you think I am smart and capable enough to take care of myself? I will just be gossiping with the rest of the ladies. They may not know much but I may gather a clue here and there. Who says that only men can do investigative work?"

Ertai stifled a laugh and his brother glared at him, sighing in exasperation.

"He Shen's wife is actually throwing a party tomorrow, and I have been invited. I will go and be your sweet undercover detective okay dear?" Ziwei smiled sweetly, kissing him on the cheek and left without waiting for his consent. Over the years she had learnt how to deal with his overprotectiveness, and giggled smugly to herself.

* * *

 _Palace, Beijing_

The Emperor looked at both He Shen and Erkang's secret investigation reports and heaved a huge sigh. He could not believe the reports. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose and close the books, deep in thought. What should he do?

* * *

AN: Yes, there will be a slight crossover with Jin Yong's novel, Romance of the Book and Sword.

Also, He Shen is a historically famous corrupt official who was Qian Long's favourite official. I have always wondered what would happen if he gets involved with Erkang, Yong Qi etc...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Qian Qing Gong, Beijing_

"Er Kang, explain to me your report regarding Yong Rong's death." The Emperor ordered, in the private sanctuary of his study in Qian Qing Gong.

"Answering Huang Ah Ma, Er chen (儿臣）is still in the midst of investigating. Although there are some hard evidence as written in my report, this entire fiasco is full of doubts that require a more thorough investigation. Forgive me for my honesty Huang Ah Ma, but things don't add up and aren't as straightforward as they seem. Er Chen boldly requests for more time to investigate." Erkang answered.

"Erkang, you do realise that you have a conflict of interest here." Qian Long looked at him long and hard. "Fine, I will take your word that a more thorough investigation is needed. But based on the findings of the report, you can no longer be part of it. I will ask Fu Kang An to take up this case. He is a loyal servant to the throne and will see that justice is done." Qian Long decided.

Internally, Erkang turned pale. Fu Kang An and He Shen were on the same side, and both did not like the Fu Family. No doubt they are loyal to the crown, but it doesn't mean they have no qualms in doing a quick job of disposing the entire Fu Clan. But what else could he say? The evidence he uncovered does indeed show Shi Wu Ah Ge involved in some suspicious activity and behavior, and he had discovered traces of half burnt cryptic notes in his residence. But he couldn't believe Shi Wu Ah Ge is the kind who would kill for the throne. He saw him grow up, under the tender guidance of Ling Gui Fei. It is simply not possible.

"Er Chen obeys." Erkang said reluctantly, and left Qian Long's presence.

* * *

 _Dali, Yunnan_

By the time Ai Qi and Jing Nan got home, it was after dinner. Ai Qi sent Jing Nan off to eat and rest, and found the others waiting for him in the study.

"I have something to report." Xiao Jian said, as Ai Qi walked in.

"Me as well." Ai Qi said, receiving the bowl of food Xiaoyanzi had kept for him, giving her a small peck on her cheek.

"So who starts first." Xiaoyanzi asked.

"I'll go first." Xiao Jian said. "An old friend just tried to recruit me into some Qing rebellion group this afternoon. Apparently things are going to happen really soon, and my friend wasn't too pleased I turned down the offer."

Ai Qi almost dropped his bowl of food.

"He couldn't tell me much, as I was non-committal, but apparently whatever their going to do, their going to do it fast, and they have friends in high places,who have set things in motion. And apparently our city of memories is in turmoil because of a death, and they seem to be waiting for this opportune moment to strike." Xiao Jian carried on. "Need I say more?"

"I was saying we better quickly send word to Erkang and Ziwei." Xiaoyanzi said, fiddling with a chopstick, throwing it up and down. Qing-er nodded in agreement.

Ai Qi remained silent, though everyone could tell that wheels were spinning in his head as he digested the information. "Maybe I should tell you of Jing Nan and my encounter, then see what you guys make of it." Ai Qi finally said and proceeded to recount the afternoon's events.

"No way you are going to Kunming alone!" Xiaoyanzi shot up. "I'm going with you!"

"My children's mother, who would look after them if I go?" Ai Qi looked at her fondly.

"Wait, let's get back to the heart of the matter. So our uncle wants you to encourage practically everyone in Yunnan, starting with Dali, to not travel out and not allow people to travel in. But what if people want to escape the epidemic? And he has never been so concerned for the welfare of the people to begin with. Secondly, he is practically threatening your family, meaning that if you don't do as he says, he may harm them." Qing-er slowly said, analysing. "Yong Qi," She also reverted back to his old name. "Do you realise that it can only mean one thing if he intents to seal the borders?"

"I know!" Ai Qi buried his face in his palms. "I was hoping I was thinking too much..."

"But he couldn't even give you symptoms of the sickness, nor have we heard of anything or seen any contagious outbreak, even from travellers. And he was covertly threatening you to obey his orders. It is fishy..." Qing-er trailed off, wringing her hands.

"What are you guys talking about? You are speaking in riddles!" Xiao Jian asked sharply.

Qing-er and Ai Qi glanced at each other first, then both looked at Xiao Jian. Finally, Ai Qi said, "Usually if there is an epidemic, it has to be reported to the Emperor first, and then he will send his commands to the various officials over the provinces to do the necessary. It is not in the purview of a Qin Wang to make such a command. Furthermore, he is not only just sealing a city, but a whole province. It can either mean two things: 1. there really is a very bad epidemic of a very contagious illness where there cannot be more more delays or more people die, or 2." Ai Qi closed his eyes. "My uncle wants to seize the throne, and he is starting by taking over Yunnan province."

* * *

 _Fu Residence_

"How did it go with Huang Ah Ma?" Ziwei asked, when Erkang got home.

"Bad. I'm taken off the case because of my relation to Shi Wu Ah Ge." Erkang replied, removing his outer coat, changing into his home attire. "Is Shi Wu Ah Ge around?"

Shi Wu Ah Ge, Dong-er and Mian Yi grew up together and were very close. They hung out pretty often at the Fu Residence. Ziwei's 2 other children, daughter and son, Ya Xuan (16) and Xu Ren (14) were younger so didn't hang out much with them. The exception was Ertai and Saiya's eldest daughter Ya Ling, who was 15. She was a bundle of energy like her mother, and hung around the boys very often when they were home. Her younger twin brothers who were 10, were more like Ertai in nature, and stuck to themselves mostly. But all in all, the 6 children made the Fu household a very lively place.

"Dong-er is with him and Mian Yi in the palace. They said they'll be coming to our place for dinner later tonight though." Ziwei replied.

"Good, I need to speak with Yong Yan. How did He Shen's wife's party go?" Erkang asked.

Ziwei smiled. "We...ll, it was just regular ladies gossip on family happenings..."

"And?"

"Interestingly, the ladies were also asking where Yong Yan was." Ziwei laughed. "He is quite the charmer apparently, and many wanted to marry their daughters to him. So, when Liu Ah Ge was still alive, he had frequented He Shen's place pretty often, either alone or together."

"Is that so? But how come we don't know of this? You do go to He Fu Ren's parties too, but I've never heard you mention it?" Erkang was perplexed. He knew Yong Rong and Yong Yan didn't like He Shen, but they were not close either; their age gap was too wide and their sphere of work was different. Yong Yan is just a kid. Yong Rong was training to be a monarch.

"Because I sat with a different crowd today. You know I do hate these parties, so I tend to either keep to myself or mingle with the quieter ones. Today I wormed my way to He Fu Ren's regular crowd and even managed to strike up quite a good conversation with her." Ziwei explained.

Erkang smiled. "I don't suppose I need to guess how you wormed your way in. If you can win over Huang Ah Ma, you can win over anyone."

Ziwei giggled. "Well, they were easily impressed with my rendition of 梦之觉 (Meng Zhi Jue) on the Gu Zheng. And of course, having 2 eligible sons and 1 princess in good favour with the Emperor is good enough for them to want to befriend me."

"And I presume the father of those children was never considered." Erkang pretended to be jealous.

Ziwei smacked him jovially. "What do you think? The nephew of a Gui Fei, and also another favourite official of the Emperor, who is married to his favourite daughter. We are pretty popular you know."

Erkang grinned and pulled her tight. "We are blessed, aren't we."

Ziwei snuggled blissfully into his embrace, and nodded. "Mmhmm".

"On a more serious note, I wonder what Yong Yan was doing at He Shen's place. What was Yong Rong doing there as well? They never told me." Erkang wondered.

Ziwei sighed. "Well, you can ask Yong Yan later. Perhaps we have let our guards down too much, after so much peace and quiet all these years."

"Ziwei, do you ever regret not leaving for Dali, with Yong Qi and the rest? Life would be much simpler." Erkang suddenly asked.

Ziwei shook her head vehemently. "Never. We couldn't leave your Ah Ma and Er Niang in any case. And my father. My place is here. This is my family."

"But sometimes I fear for you. You are so pure and innocent. As much as I try to shelter you here in Xue Shi Fu, as long as you are related to court, you will always be embroiled in the politics." Erkang hugged her tighter.

"We will face things together." Ziwei replied staunchly. "Together, or not at all."

* * *

 _Dali, Yunnan_

Xiao Jian and Xiaoyanzi stared at Ai Qi and Qing-er in muted silence, shocked. Then Xiaoyanzi began to laugh. Hysterically.

"Xiaoyanzi! Are you all right?" Ai Qi asked worriedly.

"Don't you see the irony? Here, you guys are worried about the Han people rebelling, my father included. Yet who poses the most dangerous threat? Your own blood relative!" Xiaoyanzi said through spurts of laughter. Even Xiao Jian allowed himself a smile.

Ai Qi also smiled, and sighed. Trust Xiaoyanzi to see humour in such a bleak situation. "Though if it is really the case, we really need to get word to Erkang and Huang Shang."

"Seems like there's many things going on. I wonder if their all linked." Xiao Jian said thoughtfully. "Perhaps it isn't that much of a coincidence that Lao Zhang is in town. So I get recruited to join a Qing rebellion group with contacts in high places. You suspect your uncle of a coup and he wants to use your reputation to his advantage. Are they allies, or working separately? And Liu Ah Ge's death that has thrown the palace in turmoil, with now a lack of heir apparent. It does seem like a good opportunity to strike. Forgive me for saying this but the Emperor is getting old as well."

"I know." Ai Qi said shortly and Xiaoyanzi rubbed his hand. "In any case, these are all speculations that we don't know for sure. We will need to plan and figure out what to tell those in the City of Memories."

"I'm pretty sure Lao Zhang is serious." Xiao Jian said. "It is your epidemic that you need to verify."

Ai Qi nodded. "I agree. Here's what I'm thinking. As instructed, I will encourage my patients in Dali not to leave Yunnan, and also leave word with the official here. I will leave for Kunming in 2-3 days, and take Jing Nan with me. Xiao Jian, Qing-er, may I also have your permission to bring Shan-er along? Once I verify what I believe is a non-existent epidemic, I intent to send both of them to Beijing, while I will stay in Kunming. What do all of you think?"

"Yong Qi, don't think of ever going anywhere without me. And are you out of your mind? Sending Nan-er and Shan-er to Beijing alone?! " Xiaoyanzi glared at him, and he mouthed "Later.", which fortunately managed to appease her.

"You want to send Shan-er and Nan-er to Beijing?" Qing-er asked hesitantly. "Is it necessary? It is a long ways away." Shan-er was Qing-er's first born, and it was a rather hard birth, so it was natural she was reluctant.

"Qing-er, I'm so sorry. But I believe that Nan-er and Shan-er can protect each other. And I wouldn't trust anyone else with a letter. They would be able to sneak out of the borders, though we would need to plan the roadmap for them, and let them know who they can rely on in each town and city." Ai Qi was really apologetic.

"Xiao Jian, I would encourage you to join the society and find out what is happening. We need to know..." Ai Qi went on.

"Ai Qi." Qing-er suddenly spoke up. "You are thinking as part of a ruling family and government. You are Ai Qi now. You are no longer part of royalty." She emphasized. "Do we need to get involved in these things?"

"Qing-er?" Ai Qi could hardly believe Qing-er was saying such things. "Yes, I love my family and want to protect them. But I am not doing this for them. I am doing this for the country. Imagine if our uncle gets on the throne; do you think he will be a good Emperor? If this Qing rebellion thing goes through, would it really ensure peace and stability for the country? Hell, even if we don't do anything, I am now being a puppet under Zheng Qin Wang and I can imagine that he might make me and Jing Nan one of his personal physicians. We will need to leave Dali again, and no longer can I practice medicine and help the people who really need my help." Ai Qi exclaimed passionately. "Qing-er, I know your family is precious to you, I love mine dearly too, that is why I need to do whatever I can to stop an unstable world from ensuing. All that I am doing, and asking them to do, is to ensure peace for their future! Yes I know the risks involved, but I trust our children. I trust in what we have taught them. I love them, and believe me, I am extremely reluctant to resort to this plan, but we have no other choice to ensure the peace Qian Long has established continues!"

The three of them stared at Ai Qi, stunned. Never had they hear him speak so passionately before. Before them was not Ai Qi, but Ai Xin Jue Luo Yong Qi, true Prince and would have been Crown Prince to the throne. He spoke as a ruler with a heart for the people.

"You were born to rule..." Xiaoyanzi whispered, looking at him in new light. For the millionth time again, she wondered if taking away from his duty was a wrong decision.

Silence ensued, as everyone was taken aback by Ai Qi's, no, Yong Qi's outburst.

"We'll think about it." Xiao Jian was the first to break the silence, took a stunned Qing-er's hand and led her out to their quarters.

The room left Ai Qi and Xiaoyanzi.

"You owe me an explanation." Xiaoyanzi placed her fists around her waist, glaring at him.

Ai Qi rubbed his forehead. "Yes I know, I'm sorry for laying out my plans first before consulting you..."

"Stop dragging it Yong Qi! Get to the point."

"I AM sorry. I love Jing Nan to death, and would die for her, but there's much at stake here! Our lives! Even if Zheng Qin Wang is not eyeing the throne, fact is that we have already gotten his attention. We all know the consequences of commoners disobeying orders coming from the nobility, whatever ethnicity is the government..."

Xiaoyanzi finally softened. "Yong Qi," Xiaoyanzi grasped his hand and stared into his eyes. "I understand. I really do. I'm no longer that immature 18 year old girl. I understand your heart, even if others don't. You are doing the very least that you can do, aren't you?"

Nothing needed to be said. Everyone knew that Yong Qi would have been one of the best Emperors if he had taken it up. And he always had a heart of a servant leader. He gave it all up for Xiaoyanzi, and as uneducated as she was, over the years, through various conversations with Qing-er, Xiao Jian, and even the townspeople, she grew to realise what a huge impact Yong Qi would have made if he became Emperor. And the consequences of having a tyrant for an Emperor. The passion he expressed just now, was just but a subset of the burden he had been carrying for his country; to make it a better place.

"But the point is, you should have discussed it with me first, before stating your plan out to everyone. Jing Nan is MY daughter as well." Xiaoyanzi grumbled.

"Yes yes yes, I am really sorry my dear wife. I should have tried to find a chance to speak to you first, before revealing the plan. Let's not argue over this ok? I promise I won't do it again!" Ai Qi held 3 fingers up in the air, eyeing her playfully, knowing she wasn't truly angry, then pulled her onto his lap. "Please don't be angry with me. Tell me how I can make it up to you..."

Xiaoyanzi pushed away his roving hands and kisses, sitting up straight on his lap and faced him. "Stop distracting me. So now what? What choices to we have?"

There was a long pause, and Xiaoyanzi slowly sunk back into Ai Qi's embrace, holding him tightly.

Ai Qi suddenly chuckled over her head, rubbing his cheek against her soft hair. "Even back then so many years ago, you may have a talent for poem writing just yet. I remember your "horizontal will die, vertical will also die (横也是死，竖也是死) love poem I supposedly wrote for you. We are indeed in such a predicament." he said wryly.

"What do you mean?"

"If I don't do anything, the fact that Zheng Qin Wang has his sights on me means that no matter what I would have to serve him. That is if he doesn't discover my true identity...if he does..." Ai Qi shuddered. "He would blackmail Huang Ah Ma. The solution to that is to leave and live a life of running again, which we can't, for the sake of our children. If we do something and inform Huang Ah Ma, much risk involved as well. But, at least there is some hope that we can maintain the country's stability."

"Then what if this Han leader is good?" Xiaoyanzi asked tentatively, leaving the rest unsaid. Her question implied an overthrowing of a dynasty!

Ai Qi looked up. "Even then, the country would be thrown into turmoil for years, for the Han ruler to establish his reign and authority. Do we really want our children to live through that kind of political climate? Granted, I may be bias and am reluctant to see a dynasty change yet again as a Manchu, but we see the massacres from history that comes from every dynastic change. I'm not thinking of ethnic differences, Xiaoyanzi. I believe that the best person should be ruler. If no one from the Manchu tribe has the right heart, then fine, get a good Han leader. But at what cost? Is this a price worth paying, especially now? There is still Shi-er Ah Ge and Shi-qi Ah Ge. Under Huang Ah Ma and Ling Gui Fei's guidance, I'm sure they have turned out well. We still have hope yet. We can't give up without trying, though..." he left his fears unsaid, hoping that Xiaoyanzi won't think about it though he suspected Qing-er would. They may be successful in maintaining the country's stability, but at the cost of their own lives and their children's. Their children may be the ones instrumental in maintaining the country's peace, but may not live see the stable peaceful future that they want for them.

"And there's still you." Xiaoyanzi said softly.

Ai Qi shook his head, coming out of his reverie. "I gave that up a long time ago. It cannot happen."

"Mom? Dad?" Jing Nan suddenly appeared at the study door. "What's going on? You said you would answer any questions..." And suddenly stopped short, seeing her parents in such a position, and flushed bright red. "Er...ok ok, I will go..."

Xiaoyanzi smiled and swung off Ai Qi's lap. "Nan-er, have you eaten?" She nodded. "Come, we're walk you back to your room. You need rest. It's late, any questions can be asked tomorrow."

* * *

 _A forest in Yunnan_

"Grandmaster." a masked man greeted yet another masked man softly in the woods.

"How is the Red Flower Society coming along?"

"It is thriving, Grandmaster. The Young Master is personable and people like him. He is able to win loyalty from many Han people. I believe they would support him. The 14 leaders for the various areas are even more loyal, be it out of revenge or nationalism. They have been a great aid to Young Master."

"Good. How is recruitment here?"

"Still in persuasion of trusted ones who can be of aid during combat. While we have can have support of the people, we need military support."

"Hmm. Yes indeed. Our time runs short. We only have this window of opportunity that our ally is helping to create for us. He estimates that we can strike in 5 months, but we will only know once things are more confirmed on his side. In the meantime, start our supporters outside of Yunnan to move to Beijing. Whoever is in Yunnan must stay here."

"But what if he is of military might, Grandmaster?"

"If he can prove himself useful in Beijing, then yes bring him."

"We can't leave Yunnan now though, Grandmaster. Orders from Zheng Qin Wang."

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of it."

"Yes."

"Take your leave. We cannot be here for long. I will summon you when the time is ripe."

The masked man nodded and took off.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Yunnan, Dali_

It took some time to assure Jing Nan that her questions would be answered the next day, but finally Ai Qi and Xiaoyanzi were in their own room.

"So now what?" Xiaoyanzi asked again, pacing.

"What do you think? How do you feel about sending Jing Nan and Jun Shan to Erkang and Ziwei?" Ai Qi asked.

"Of course I can't bear too. I can't speak for Jun Shan, but I'm sure Qing-er would have the same reservations about Shan-er. That was bold of you, to ask that of her and my brother. Though, if they do go together I would worry less. They train together often and they are very good at martial arts. I trust Shan-er enough to protect Jing Nan. Or if anything, Jing Nan could pretend to be a boy as well. Both have a good head on their shoulders and are street smart. But...they have been so sheltered here. It is a long way to Beijing, and they would need to stop at a few towns and cities. Who knows what could happen along the way..."

"Honestly, my fear is that we wouldn't have much of a choice, especially if we don't find an epidemic in Kunming, which is what I suspect. But you are right, it is the journey to Beijing that worries me too. Once they are in Beijing I won't worry as I know Erkang and Ziwei will look after them well. But both Nan-er and Shan-er, have our traits of helping those in need. If they get into trouble because of their hearts, I worry. We won't be there to protect them. They have nothing if they get caught by a corrupt official." Ai Qi said.

"Maybe not nothing." Xiaoyanzi's eyes brightened. "I still have the Golden Plaque (Jing Pai Ling Jian) that Huang Ah Ma gave me back in Nanjing. I'll give it to Jing Nan."

"So you are agreeable to let Jing Nan go?"

"Provided Shan-er goes along. I don't have much choice do I? I would go with them, but you don't need to tell me. I need to stay with you to continue putting on a show for Zheng Qin Wang. In any case, horizontal is death, vertical is also death..." Xiaoyanzi admitted reluctantly. "But, I will leave the choice to Jing Nan, if she is willing to take the trip. And we will have to tell her everything about our past, just in case."

Ai Qi nodded grimly. "We can no longer hide our past from our children anymore. Though, we will only tell Nan-er and Shan-er on the road to Kunming. I still want to protect Bei-er, Qian-er, Long-er, Hai-er, Yun-er and Xiao-er as long as possible."

* * *

 _Xiao Jian and Qing-er's room_

"So what are your thoughts about Ai Qi's plan?" Qing-er questioned Xiao Jian.

"Now that revenge is out of my head, I know where he is coming from. I can understand why he has made such a plan." Xiao Jian answered, though frowning.

Qing-er sighed. She understood too. But her mothering instincts were too strong. She further realised what it would mean to send her child on such a perilous mission. "Is there no other way?"

"A rebellion is brewing for certain, or Lao Zhang wouldn't have come look for me. I have a feeling he needs my martial arts skills. As for the Zheng Qin Wang, I have no idea of his intentions. We will only know once Ai Qi finds out if the epidemic is real or not." Xiao Jian said.

"I don't wish for you to join the rebellion, even if it is for undercover. When you get caught, the officials wouldn't care. Your name will be on the list." Qing-er said firmly.

"Honestly darling, from the way Lao Zhang said it, I don't think I have much of a choice either. He has told me too much. I will try to stall him as long as possible, but I am afraid that harm will come our way."

"Can't he understand that you have a family and want a normal peaceful life?" Qing-er was frustrated. This sounded worse than the turmoil in the inner palace.

Xiao Jian scoffed and shook his head. "To these people, they have a goal and will do whatever necessary to get it. The ends justifies the means. They want the power back; any casualty on the way is just collateral damage. To them, establishing a new dynasty with Han in power is utmost importance, and many will sacrifice their own lives for that, not to say that their families. They think it is for the greater good. I will try, but I doubt I will be let off the hook that easily, especially given that I would be a huge asset to them." Xiao Jian said this with no trace of arrogance, simply stating fact. His martial arts skills were legendary, and he was still one of the best fighters around despite his age.

"You no longer harbor such feelings for killing the Emperor right?" Qing-er asked more quietly and cautiously.

Xiao Jian sighed. "Which dynasty doesn't have corrupt officials? Which Emperor will have total control and can control all his officials? No, I...well, I don't like the fact that Manchurians are enforcing certain rules such as the queue order, but in all honesty, they have blended and assimilated more into Han Chinese culture, than enforce Manchurian cultural practices. And now I see killing the Emperor would only result in much more bloodshed, before peace would arrive. I am contented and happy Qing-er. In fact, I would protect the current dynasty for your sake."

He need not have said that if a change of dynasty happens, all Manchurian royalty would be killed. Yong Qi, Qing-er. Yes, they were away from the palace but given the right knowledge, they would be tracked down, and again, they would have to live life on the run again.

"We really need to warn Lao Ye then." Qing-er surmised, reluctantly.

"So you are agreeable to let Shan-er travel to Beijing with Nan-er?" Xiao Jian raised his eyebrow.

"Do I have a choice?" Qing-er stared back at him. "And you are agreeable?"

"As you said, we don't have a choice. Given Lao Zhang's words, we are on the brink of a civil war."

* * *

 _Fu Residence, Beijing_

"Yong Yan, come to my study. I'd like to speak with you." Erkang called Yong Yan aside after dinner. Although Yong Yan was higher in rank as a prince, he was so much like family together with Dong-er and Mian Yi that in the comfort of their own home, they dispensed with all formalities. Furthermore, given Erkang's age, he was more like Yong Yan's uncle, rather than cousin.

How Yong Yan would address Erkang was more of a headache. Fu Da Ren was too formal, while Fu Bo Bo was totally wrong. He was also his sister's husband which made it all the more confusing. Yet it was odd for him to address Erkang by name, given he is a generation older. They finally settled on 'cousin' (Biao Ge), instead of brother-in-law (jie fu).

"What's up, Biao Ge?" Yong Yan asked, once they were settled in Erkang's study.

Erkang stood silent for a while, as if contemplating what to say. "I would just like to ask you some thing pertaining to matters of great importance." He said finally. "You know that you are family, and I do support you in every way, so please trust me. I need the truth."

"Biao Ge please, of course I trust you. What is going on?" Yong Yan asked, still bewildered.

"Yong Yan, how close were you to Yong Rong?" Erkang asked.

A shadow fell across Yong Yan's face, and his expression hardened. "What do you mean?"

"I found out that you and Liu Ah Ge frequented He Da Ren's place pretty often before Liu Ah Ge passed away, and you continued going even after he passed. Why didn't you tell us? I wasn't even aware you and Yong Rong were close." Erkang continued calmly.

Yong Yan bit his lip, and stared at the wall in front of him. _So this was what it was about. Secrets could not be kept forever, perhaps this is the best time and person to confide in..._

"You are right, it is a heavy matter, the less people know about it the better." Yong Yan confessed. "But first, tell me your assessment of He Shen."

Erkang eyed his cousin. So this was a test of trust. Could he trust his cousin enough to state his true opinion? Family though they were, court politics were another thing. All knew that He Shen was Huang Shang's most favoured court official to date; saying anything against him would incurr both his and Huang Shang's wrath. Was it worth it getting into He Shen's bad books, especially knowing that Yong Yan could be close to He Shen, given that he had been visiting their family often enough?

"He Shen is an intelligent official, loyal to the throne," Erkang said carefully. "But..." He paused, and took the plunge. "But to be honest, he does not have the integrity, values nor does he care for the people. He flatters Huang Shang and knows how to say the right things, and though he does assist Huang Shang, it is all for his own benefit. I have heard of many corrupt dealings which do not sit comfortably with me, and yet, what can I do? Huang Ah Ma trusts him totally."

Yong Yan finally smiled. He was glad his cousin did not pander to the masses and was bold enough to state his true opinion although it would cost him. He was proud of his cousin's strength of character, though little did he know many a time Erkang went against authority in his own youth. Perhaps it was a Fu family trait; integrity and loyalty.

"Biao Ge, our paths in court do not cross much. Though you are the father of my best friend, I was apprehensive about what I might hear. I do not know if you were one to want to curry the favour of Huang Ah Ma's favourite official, or one who would stand up for right and wrong. Now hearing your words, I can rest at ease and confide in you what Yong Rong and I were doing."

It was true. While Yong Yan may know Dong-er very well, he did not know Erkang well. Yes, he had heard many wonderful things about Erkang, but everyone said wonderful things about officials who were favoured by Huang Shang. You never know what is truth and what is lie. He was thankful that so far, he was young enough and did not have to work with Erkang and come to a point where he had to find out Dong-er's father was someone unscrupulous. Though if they had worked together, he might have found out sooner the type of man Erkang was, and his true character.

"Even Yong Rong didn't trust me? We were close!" Erkang exclaimed.

"You worked together closely." Yong Yan corrected. "And weren't you following his orders most of the time? He couldn't tell where your loyalties lay, or your character. If you had not notice, many officials know how to fake being righteous in front of their superiors, but behind close doors they bully the people and are corrupt." Yong Yan pointed out.

Inside, Erkang knew it was true. As much as he liked to think he and Yong Rong were close, they never reached the type of personal closeness he and Yong Qi had. He and Yong Qi were friends who would die for each other. He and Yong Rong just worked very well together. And upon reflection, what Yong Yan said was true. Once Xiaoyanzi left, things were different. He went back to be to good loyal obedient official he always was. He had Ziwei and his family, and that was enough. He just had to excel in executing the orders Huang Ah Ma and his superiors gave him, and keep a low profile to protect his family. There wasn't any more reason for him to rebel anyone, unlike when Xiaoyanzi was around. So of course Yong Yan wouldn't know. Though Yong Rong should have known, after witnessing their story. But perhaps Yong Rong was careful enough to realise people change over time, especially now that Xiaoyanzi was no longer around. Xiaoyanzi simply failed to realise how much she changed the palace.

Erkang nodded. "You are right. So tell me, now that you can trust me, what is going on?"

"Yong Rong never trusted He Shen. He had heard of He Shen's corrupt dealings and furious would be a mild way to describe his feelings. But as you said, He Shen has weaved his way into Huang Ah Ma's heart. Yong Rong knew it would be futile to inform Huang Ah Ma about this unless hard concrete evidence was obtained. And He Shen is very good at covering his tracks. At some point, Yong Rong decided he could trust me and confided in me his thoughts, bringing me on board. Hence we frequented He Shen's place often, building our relationship with the He family and their "friends", but in secret we were trying to look for evidence of his corrupt nature." Yong Yan revealed. "Though, as close as we tried to get to them, He Shen always maintained a cordial distance. He never warmed to us. Many pleasantries were exchanged but that was it. He obviously knew Huang Ah Ma was prepared for Liu Ge to be crown prince, but Liu Ge sensed that He Shen did not support him."

"Then who is He Shen supporting?" Erkang asked.

"We don't know. He is not close to any of the princes. Only the two of us are the ones who made an effort to, as some would say, "get into He Shen's good books". Though none of us really had the need to...Huang Ah Ma favours both of us sufficiently. Perhaps that was what placed He Shen on his guard. He is very cunning." Yong Yan paused for a while. "If I may push this...I believe He Shen was somewhat involved in Liu Ge's death. Liu Ge had his sources, and told me that He Shen was not entirely pleased with our frequent visits."

"But why would Liu Ah Ge confide in you then? Aren't you a contender for the throne too? Why would he trust you?" Erkang asked.

Yong Yan laughed. "There was an incident. I'll spare you the details, but suffices to say that it revealed that I did have a true heart for the people. That won me his trust. I would be lying if I said I never aspired to be Emperor. But that aspiration is so that the people would thrive, and not die by the rule of a power hungry tyrant. Liu Ge is older and much more experienced than me. It would be better for the people for him to be the future Emperor." He said candidly.

Erkang stared at him in wonder. There was so much of Yong Qi in him. "You are very much like your 5th brother, you know."

"Yes, many people have told me so."

"Not in skills, but in character and heart as well. Yong Qi had similar views and would have made a great Emperor as well..." Erkang said wistfully.

"Biao Ge, now that we are on the same page, shall we carry on Liu Ge's legacy to bring He Shen down?" Yong Yan asked seriously.

Truthfully, Erkang was torn. He wanted to stability of his current life. But he remembered Xiaoyanzi and her sense of justice. He remember Yong Qi, who forsook the empire. His integrity and sense of righteousness pricked at him. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes, we shall. Not only I, but my family too. Ertai, Ziwei, and...Dong-er."

* * *

 _Yunnan, Dali_

It was early in the morning, when Ai Qi gently knocked on Xiao Jian and Qing-er's house door. Xiao Jian opened the door. He had just finished his martial arts practice.

"Have you and Qing-er discussed?" Ai Qi asked.

Xiao Jian nodded.

"Let's meet in the yard. Xiaoyanzi's there already." Ai Qi said and left him to get dressed and wake Qing-er.

The four adults finally met and gathered at the courtyard. There was a slightly odd tension between the two couples, one that never was there before in all the years of their friendship.

"I'm sorry to have awakened you so early." Ai Qi started. "But we felt we should act fast. Xiao Jian, Qing-er, what's your assessment of the situation and plan?"

Xiao Jian gripped Qing-er's hand. "Ai Qi, you really shouldn't have gone ahead and made plans without first informing us." he reproached. "But," Xiao Jian continued. "We understand the seriousness of the situation and where you are coming from. Indeed there is no other way. This is a grave matter, much worse than what we have faced before. And so..." He looked at Qing-er, who nodded reluctantly. "We agree with your plan, and Shan-er shall travel with you and Nan-er."

"Although if I may add, Yong Qi, if anything happens to Shan-er, I will hold you personally responsible. I really don't know what would it be like between us anymore. This not only affects the country, but our relationships." Qing-er stated, her face grim.

Ai Qi nodded. He couldn't promise anything, but he understood. Xiaoyanzi however exclaimed, "Saosao! How can you say that? Yong Qi is only doing this because there is no other choice! In any case, we are family! Xiao Jian is my brother, Yong Qi is your cousin, you are my sister-in-law! You can't be serious!"

"Xiaoyanzi, if it was my life on the line, I accept it. But I can't bear to risk my children, not now and not ever. This are my children you are talking about, sending Shan-er on some crazy mission. I don't want to be rationale anymore. My head knows what is the right thing to do, but my heart is saying no, no, no. Can't you understand?" Qing-er cried out, getting more and more riled up, her eyes turning red. "So EXCUSE ME if I want to be selfish for once." She said and ran off.

"Let me go speak with her." Xiao Jian said apologetically and ran after her.

Ai Qi and Xiaoyanzi looked at each other in stunned silence. Qing-er, sweet gentle Qing-er, had never ever lost control and burst out like that. "What happened?" Xiaoyanzi blinked.

"Mama bear just woke up." Ai Q said resignedly.

* * *

"Qing-er?" Xiao Jian found Qing-er sitting under a tree in the woods near their home, crying softly. He took her into his arms, stroking her head. Qing-er turned to face him and hugged him tightly, tearing pitifully. "Xiao Jian, I can't. My heart hurts so much. I know and understand what all of you are saying. I know I know. But my heart, I can't help it...it pains me to let Shan-er go just like that." She sobbed, clinging onto him in desperation.

Xiao Jian simply held her, saying nothing. He smiled inwardly at the irony. One would have thought it would be him to be against anything helping the Qing dynasty. How tables have turned, now that they are all commoners. Deep inside, he understood Qing-er. When she had left Beijing, she had left everything behind. Even when Lao Fuo Ye had passed on, she had to grieve alone, knowing she would never see Lao Fuo Ye again. She given up everything for Xiao Jian, this family, and now there was a threat that it would be taken away from her too. She could hardly bear it, but bear it she must.

Qing-er finally calmed down, and her sobs grew fainter. Then her expression became neutral as she strengthened her resolve. She was a true princess after all. Duty calls, and duty must be fulfilled. She has had her share of freedom the past 17 years. Now its time to return to the call of duty. Perhaps this was karma for breaking all her oaths...

"Feeling better?" Xiao Jian asked tenderly, caressing her cheek, wiping away her tears.

She nodded, her eyes still red. "I'm ready."

* * *

Ai Qi and Xiaoyanzi finally saw Xiao Jian and Qing-er walking back, Qing-er with her head held high with the demeanor of a princess. Her expression was neutral, and her eyes were no longer red.

Xiaoyanzi hurriedly bounded to her, clutching her arm. "Saosao, don't worry, Nan-er and Shan-er would be fine. I understand, I am also very reluctant for this plan, to let Nan-er go to Beijing alone with Shan-er if it comes to that. But there really is no other choice. We have to warn the City of Memories..."

"Xiaoyanzi." Ai Qi said and shook his head, indicating that now's not the time to talk to Qing-er.

Qing-er gave them a tight smile, and did not say anything.

Xiao Jian simply carried on talking, as if nothing had happened. "Ai Qi, I will try to avoid joining the Qing Rebellion. I honestly have no wish to be part of it. But knowing Lao Zhang, I suspect I can only stall for a while before things may turn nasty. If it comes to that, don't worry, I will be your informant. Qing-er has more than made up for what I had lost in my childhood, and honestly, I have witnessed that Qian Long is a good Emperor. I do not wish to see the country in turmoil and lives sacrificed just for the sake of power. And I acknowledge that the Emperor is not a god. What happened to my parents, was out of his control. I have come to terms with it." Xiao Jian said.

"Xiao Jian!" Ai Qi exclaimed, clasping Xiao Jian's hand, his eyes full of emotion. "Thank you. My family owes you way too much."

"And my family owes this country." Xiao Jian said, looking hard at Ai Qi. He understood what Yong Qi had given up for his sister. "So let's get down to the plan. Xiaoyanzi, you will travel with Ai Qi to Kunming in 3 days with Nan-er and Shan-er, as per his plan. Qing-er and I will look after the other children. Though we need to find a way to explain all of these to Nan-er and Shan-er."

Ai Qi nodded. "We'll do it tonight." He walked over to the currently cold and distant Qing-er, and took her hand. "Cousin, I truly know how hard all this is for you. Words cannot express how I feel, and how much I appreciate it."

Qing-er simply ignored him, though she didn't pull away from his hand. Ai Qi looked over to Xiaoyanzi, "Let's go. It's time to wake the children."

* * *

 _Zheng Qin Wang Residence_

"Wang Ye, your subject has something to report, though I'm not sure if I should say it." Chen Feng bowed his head.

Zheng Qin Wang sipped his tea. "Just say, what is it?"

"Never in my reports have I heard that Ai Daifu looking so ugly, to a point he needs to veil himself. In fact, many women have talked about how handsome he is. Your servant has boldly asked an artist to make a portrait of him, to verify his identity."

"Hmm." Zheng Qin Wang slammed the table. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Well, do what you must. If this Ai Daifu dares to lie to me, he is going to get it." He said angrily.

* * *

 _Chongqing, SanJiang City_

Chen Jia Luo sat in a restaurant, sipping his tea. He observed the people around him. Most of them were his ardent followers, and knew they would follow him into battle, even if it meant costing them their lives. But lately he had been questioning, is it worth it? Yes, he never did like the Emperor, or how the Mandarins oppressed the people. There is too much corruption, and people are suffering, getting bullied and the Emperor wasn't doing anything. This was the reason why he was leading the Red Flower Society isn't it? To get rid of all the corrupt officials and help the poor people. But could his team of brothers really do that? Do they have the capability to ensure that their victory would result in better lives for the people? More importantly, if he wasn't around to lead them, would they fight for their own freedom, or run? Who would rise to power in his absence?

* * *

AN: According to the book, Chen Jia Luo is supposed to be Qian Long's younger brother. But for the sake of the story, I've gone down a generation, meaning Chen Jia Luo is the same generation as Xiaoyanzi and the rest.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Dali, Yunnan, mid morning_

It wasn't that Qing-er was angry with Yong Qi. She was just...upset and frustrated that her peaceful life has been knocked off balance. She didn't know why that even at such an old age drama must still ensue. Yet all these were out of her control. But she suddenly gasped and realised that perhaps, this was what Lao Fuo Ye felt all those years back, with Xiaoyanzi changing the usual way of life. "Gosh, am I becoming so rigid and close minded as I age? What happened to the passion of my youth?" Qing-er thought aloud. "Must everything be in my control?" She started to realise that whatever Lao Fuo Ye did, it was to maintain some semblance of control over Xiaoyanzi who was always full of unexpected surprises. Yet, this time it was different. She was a commoner now with no power, and they were up against a Qin Wang and a powerful rebel sect. Even in her anger towards Yong Qi and Xiaoyanzi she was trying to create some control for herself, she realised.

Qing-er thought back to the days of her youth; no wonder Lao Fuo Ye didn't want her to associate with Xiaoyanzi and the rest. She was afraid of Qing-er getting hurt. "Lao Fuo Ye, Qing-er has wronged you." She bit her lip, trying to hold back tears that were running down her cheeks, as she kneeled down to the ground. "Qing-er finally understands. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried.

* * *

 _Dali, Yunnan, early afternoon_

"Qing-er, Xiaoyanzi, bad news!" Xiao Jian came rushing back, slamming and bolting the door shut behind him.

They rushed into the receiving hall. "What happened?" Xiaoyanzi asked anxiously. "Say quickly!"

"I think Zheng Qin Wang has suspicions about Ai Qi's birthmark. I saw people today discreetly showing a portrait of Ai Qi with the birthmark and asking Dali's people who is he, and if he is Ai Daifu." Xiao Jian said worriedly.

"What?" Qing-er exclaimed.

"We need to change our plans. There's even less time than before. Xiaoyanzi, you, Ai Qi, Nan-er and Shan-er have to leave tonight. At this rate, the chances of there being a pandemic is even less likely. We will need to start packing too. Qing-er, we will bring the 6 children and take refuge with Lao Zhang. In exchange for his help, I will join whatever rebellion group they have. I'll go and seek Lao Zhang's help now. Qing-er, get the children to help pack. We will need 2 carriages." Xiao Jian instructed, and before they could say anything, he quickly left again.

* * *

 _Dali, Yunnan, early evening_

Ai Qi walked into his home discovering his entire family busy packing. "What's going on?" He asked, puzzled. He had just come down from mountains tending to a patient, and was intending to head to the magistrate's office the next morning, after breaking the news to Nan-er and Shan-er.

"You better hide. You identity may have been compromised." Xiaoyanzi said, more sharply than she intended to as she bustled about, packing the essentials.

"Compromised? Which identity?"

"Your birthmark. Zheng Qin Wang has been asking questions across town, Xiao Jian came to inform us a few hours ago."

"Mom! Mom!" Jing Nan suddenly ran into the room. "That Chen Feng guy from Zheng Qin Wang Fu, he is here again at the clinic looking for Dad! I told him Dad's in the mountain's treating a patient and he says he will wait, and this time, he has more men with him. I said I will go and get him..." Jing Nan said breathlessly, panicking. "Dad! You're here! Zheng Qin Wang wants to see you."

Xiaoyanzi looked up, and exchanged a look with Yong Qi, and looked pleadingly at Qing-er, who nodded. There was no more time. Letting Jing Nan and Jun Shan make the decision themselves was no longer an option. They will need to go to Beijing.

"Shan-er," Qing-er spoke up. "Quickly leave quietly with your Aunt and Uncle, and Nan-er by the back door. They will explain to you what's going on." Then she turned to the rest of her children. "From now, now matter what happens, Shan-er does not exist. I have 3 children, you have only 2 other siblings, not 3." She quickly ran to Shan-er and hugged him, whispering it into his ear, "My dear Jun Shan, trust me. This is for your own protection. Your uncle and aunt will explain on the way. I am in no way disowning you, do you understand me? You will always be the son that Father and I are so proud of and whom we love so dearly. I love you, now go." She gave a bewildered Jun Shan one last squeeze and went to Yong Qi. "Yong Qi, I'm sorry for this morning. There's no more time to say anything, but I trust you. You will always be my beloved cousin who changed my life for the better." She hugged him too, and Xiaoyanzi. "Now 4 of you, go!"

"But what about you?" Xiaoyanzi suddenly faltered. She realised if they just left and Zheng Qin Wang caught Qing-er and her brother, they would not be able to escape."

"Xiao Jian will be back. I trust him too." Qing-er gave them a watery smile. "Now please quickly go before it is too late."

Ai Qi nodded. "Qing-er, if anything, we will either meet back at Hui Bin Lou, or the grass huts by Erkang's Youyou Gu. Tell Xiao Jian to look for our usual marks, he will understand." Qing-er acknowledged. "Don't worry. We will meet again."

He turned to the rest of his children. "Bei-er, Qian-er, Long-er, Dad and Mom are so sorry we can't bring you with us. It is going to be way too dangerous. I'm entrusting your care into your Uncle and Aunt's hands." He extended his arms and they all ran to hug him and Xiaoyanzi, with questions of "What's happening, why are you leaving, don't leave! Mommy, Daddy..." Ai Qi and Xiaoyanzi hugged them tightly and teared. This was way too sudden and harder than they imagined. "We love you all so so much!" The parents took in a long hard look at each of their 3 precious children.

Qing-er suddenly realised while she was saying goodbye to 1 child, Ai Qi and Xiaoyanzi were bearing most of the pain by saying goodbye to 3 of theirs, and eventually, their firstborn child. She finally cleared her throat to remind them of the time.

Ai Qi straightened up, blinking back tears. "Nan-er, Shan-er, let's go. Xiaoyanzi, take more money, we won't be able to go by carriage. We will need to go by horses." All the adults knew what will happen if Ai Qi got caught by Zheng Qin Wang.

Xiaoyanzi nodded wordlessly, leading Nan-er and Shan-er out the back, with Ai Qi following, both looking back at what may be the final sight of their children. "Mom, Dad!" Their children clamored after them, with Qing-er trying her best to hold them back. "Go quickly. I'll manage!"

Qing-er turned to the 3 children, "Listen to Jiu Ma ok? Once Jiu Jiu is back, we will explain everything. All this is happening to protect you. Bei-er, I will need to look to you to look after your younger siblings until your Dad and Mom come back ok?"

16 year old Yi Bei (义北) finally nodded reluctantly. He knew something was going wrong ever since that Zheng Qin Wang appeared. Nan-er had shared with him some details, but very little, and it was only after much pestering. "Yi Qian (义乾), Jing Long (晶隆）, we will get our answers when we are patient. I trust Jiu Jiu and Jiu Ma, and, I'm around and will protect you." They were only 14 and 12, barely teenagers who were still very closely to their parents. This suddenly change scared them.

The 6 children and Qing-er huddled together as she comforted them. "Later, there may be some unpleasantness. Remember where Nan-er and Yi Zhang (姨丈) went the other day? Men from there may come asking for Yi Zhang, or even Nan-er, but we cannot tell them anything. Just keep quiet and let me and Father do the talking." She had gut feeling that very soon Chen Feng will get tired of waiting, and wanted to mentally prepare the children. She wiped Long-er and Xiao-er's faces, which were wet with tears. "Go wash your faces and dry your tears. We must look normal if other people come. In anything, just follow my lead ok?"

The 6 children nodded solemnly. Qing-er didn't want to divulge too much and instill too much fear in them. Yet she worried they would say too much. One wrong answer could cause them their lives. _Xiao Jian,_ she silently called out _. Hurry back!_

* * *

"Ai Qi, where are we heading?" Xiaoyanzi asked, as they rode quickly side by side in front, with the children behind them. Both children had riding lessons since young and were excellent riders.

"Kunming. If he wants to find me, that would be the least likely place he will search as that was where he wanted me to be. In any case, I still want to find out about the epidemic. Though, looks like most probably there is no epidemic in the first place. Nan-er, you can tell Shan-er everything you know for now." Ai Qi yelled back, before turning back to Xiaoyanzi. "Although, if all he wants to use my reputation, why care about my birthmark? I don't get it."

"Well it does sound kind of suspicious, a famous doctor who suddenly gets a birthmark when visiting him. If he is smart enough, and finds out our names, I wouldn't be surprised if he drew the connection. The name 'Ai Qi' isn't exactly that inconspicuous, to your clan." Xiaoyanzi said.

"Hmm. This would put Ah Ma in more danger, if he manages to connect the dots. It is still very unlikely, as news of my passing has been many years ago. He would never imagine I would forsake the riches and power for you." He smiled slightly at Xiaoyanzi. "Though, he will definitely wonder why I don't wish for him to recognise me. I hope he has enough enemies to consider them first, before me."Ai Qi said seriously. "But we can't speculate too much. For now, we will head towards and sneak into Kunming. But I want Nan-er and Shan-er to make their way out of Yunnan as soon as possible. We will stop at the next village for the night and tell them the story. The moment the morning breaks, we will part ways, and we will distract my uncle's men, so that they will follow us instead of them." Ai Qi planned. "It's the safest for them. Once they manage to sneak out, which I'm sure they are very capable off, those two...they will be safe, for now. Esp Shan-er. If Xiao Jian and Qing-er managed to keep their first born a secret from the society, they will never know he is in existence, which is a bonus."

"Looks like we are all back to creating stories again." Xiaoyanzi muttered, as they galloped down the road.

* * *

 _Dali, Yunnan, evening_

It only took another hour before Qing-er found her house surrounded by hostile looking men.

Chen Feng sauntered in, looking around. "I was looking for Ai Daifu, who Jing Nan, his apprentice has went to call. Are they by any chance back?"

By then, the packing was mostly done and the children were out and scattered throughout the big compound, doing their usual stuff, and trying to look as normal as possible. Qing-er who was cooking and had came out of the kitchen after her daughter Yun-er called her, said, "This is not Ai Daifu's clinic. May I know you are...?"

Chen Feng laughed. "I am Chen Feng, servant of Zheng Qin Wang. He has several questions for Ai Daifu and would like me to escort him to his residence."

"I'm sorry, I don't know where Ai Daifu is. He is probably out treating patients, and Jing Nan has probably went to get him for you. You must give him time, some of his patients are far up in the mountains." Qing-er replied calmly. "And why are there so many men? Surely a simple physician does not need that many men to escort him? He is not worthy of such honour." She continued, somewhat sarcastically.

"And you are?" Chen Feng questioned.

"I am his sister-in-law."

"Ah yes, so I've heard."

 _So he has been finding out information about us._ Qing-er thought worriedly.

One man suddenly rushed in an kneeled in front of Chen Feng. "Chen Da Ren, we found horse tracks leading out of the house."

Chen Feng's expression suddenly turned cold towards Qing-er. "Grab her and everyone you see here, and send them to Wang Da Ren's prison, under Zheng Qin Wang's orders. The rest of you, follow the horse tracks."

Qing-er turned pale. "What is the meaning of this! What do horse tracks mean? Our children ride horses out frequently, how dare you enter into my house and just arrest us. Based on what!"

"Just based that I have more power than you, my dear lady, Ai Daifu's sister-in-law. We cannot find Ai Daifu. You must understand that I need to account to Zheng Qin Wang. So to ensure that I can complete my task, I need to ensure your safe keeping."

Qing-er scoffed. "Safe keeping? You called being locked in prison safe keeping? I only have children here, what harm can they do? Prison would affect their health!"

"Don't worry pretty lady, once Ai Daifu appears, all of you would be free to go." Chen Feng smirked, as he saw the squirming children being led into the living room one by one.

"Let go of me!" Bei-er was furious and started fighting, and he was a good fighter, Hai-er too, but there were just too many men.

"Bei-er, Hai-er, stop fighting." Qing-er commanded, fearing for their safety. She gave them a look, which they reluctantly obeyed.

"Wow, you have taught your children well. I must applaud you for that." Chen Feng said. "Take them all to prison." He ordered and walked off, leaving a furious Qing-er with 6 fearful children in his wake, wondering what was to come.

* * *

 _Fu Residence, Beijing_

"Thank you Cousin, for your support." Yong Yan said. "You do know that He Shen views your family as a threat, and me by extension, so perhaps that's why he hasn't warmed up to me that much. By us alliancing, if and when he finds out, he will do all that is in his power to destroy us. So we must keep this a secret."

Erkang agreed. "Yes, we never liked each other, and he is always competing for Huang Ah Ma's attention."

"About Dong-er..."

"Does Dong-er know any of this?"

"No, this is the only thing I never told him. He knows that I don't like He Shen, but that's it." Suddenly Yong Yan groaned. "Oh no, he is going to be furious that I never told him!" Yong Yan buried his face in his hands in despair, reverting to being like a kid again. Erkang couldn't help but smile. Yong Yan was so matured, but yet, there was the boy in him still. Erkang had to remind himself that he was only 19, the same age Ziwei and Xiaoyanzi were when they came crashing into their lives.

"Honestly, I really don't want Dong-er to be involved..." Erkang trailed off.

"Biao Ge, do you think you can protect him from this? It is better for him to be in the know." Yong Yan said seriously. "Times are changing."

Erkang sighed. "I guess it is unavoidable." He paused, and asked Yong Yan directly. "So once we find proof of He Shen's illegal dealings, then what? There will always be the question of who will is going to be the successor, now even more pertinent than ever."

Yong Yan kept quiet, and took a long time in answering. Erkang understood the silence, and waited patiently.

"Well first we have convince Huang Ah Ma of his crimes. As for the fight for the throne, I will be frank and not say that I don't want it. I will fight for it if it comes to that for the sake of the people. I don't particularly want power to fall into Si Ah Ge or Da Ah Ge's hands. Perhaps Shi-er Ah Ge could be a good ruler. But, I will leave the decision to Huang Ah Ma. I will not stoop to any low means to fight with my brothers." Yong Yan finally said.

"You do know that not all have the same thinking as you do. You have to take precautions, even more so with what happened to Liu Ah Ge." Erkang said, concerned.

"Yes, I will be careful." Yong Yan stated seriously. "I guess my 5th brother as you all so fondly call him had the easy life - not needing to deal with all these politics when it comes to nearing an end of an era."

Erkang gave a small smile but didn't say anything. _Yes Yong Qi, you have indeed made the right decision._

* * *

 _A small village near Kunming_

Ai Qi aimed for a small relatively unknown farming village en route to Kunming, hoping that Chen Feng's men will not be able to find them. He had made another set of horse tracks to lead Chen Feng's men towards another larger town. He was sure he would be chased.

The 4 of them settled into a friendly farm house who was very appreciative of the silver ingot she received from Xiaoyanzi, and provided them with a meal and hot tub. Once rested, Ai Qi and Xiaoyanzi called Nan-er and Shan-er over to a corner of their room.

"Nan-er, Shan-er, we have something to tell you..."

"Oh you sure do!" Jing Nan exclaimed, Jun Shan nodding in agreement, his arms folded. "You just yanked us out of the house, without explaining anything even to our siblings...if it wasn't a matter of life and death, I wouldn't have come so easily." She sulked. The journey was tiring and she wanted to sleep.

"I'm sorry, I know it hasn't been easy, but our past has caught up with us. And we have a very very important mission we need the both of you to carry out." Xiaoyanzi started hesitantly. Honestly she had no idea how to start telling the story or what to say or not say, and looked to Ai Qi for help.

"So Nan-er you remember I said that Zheng Qin Wang cannot recognise me? Otherwise all of us will be in trouble? Firstly, we are in danger of that. He is suspicious of my birthmark as you all know." Ai Qi took over, and decided what to say and what not to say. "The second thing is, we never really told much of our life before you children were born. We never were from Dali. We used to live in Beijing and have friends there. As you have heard, Zheng Qin Wang is sealing the borders of Yunnan. I don't think there is an epidemic. I wanted to verify first but there is no time, due to his suspicion of my birthmark. In essence, we suspect that the Qin Wang wants to take over the throne, that's why he is sealing Yunnan. I doubt there is a epidemic going on. What I need both of you to do is to sneak out of Yunnan, find our friends in Beijing and give this letter to them, and tell them what happened to us here."

Jing Nan and Jun Shan stared at Ai Qi and Xiaoyanzi in muted shocked silence. "You want us to travel to Beijing?" Nan-er squeaked.

Ai Qi nodded tiredly, and drew his daughter close to him. "Once you are in Beijing, our friends will take care of you and Shan-er. But it is a long journey, about a month."

"Beijing..." Shan-er said in awe. "Nan-er, it's going to be an adventure! Remember how we always said we wanted to travel? Now we are going all the way up north!"

"But how can your friend help if it's about the throne. We don't have friends in high places." Jing Nan protested.

Ai Qi smiled wryly. "The friend we are sending you to is in a high place. He has access to royalty."

"So if you know friends in high places...uncle, what were you doing in Beijing?" Shan-er asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was in the government service so I knew people." Ai Qi evaded the total truth. He still didn't want his true identity revealed. "And your aunt came from a wealthy family." He winked at Xiaoyanzi, who suddenly coughed rather vehemently.

"Then why did you move to Dali?" Jing Nan asked again.

"I wanted a change of lifestyle. Beijing got too stifling for me." Xiaoyanzi answered quickly, hiding a smile. "And don't you love Dali? It is so beautiful and peaceful, with mountains and waters...we wanted you children to grow up here, carefree, instead of in a busy city."

"I see." Jing Nan didn't look too convinced, but Ai Qi quickly cut in as time was running short.

"Here is the letter you must give to Fu Erkang or Fu Ertai or Xia Zi Wei. They will be residing in Xue Shi Fu, Beijing. You cannot give this to anyone else except these 3 people." Ai Qi passed Shan-er the letter. "Yes, I can see you are looking forward to this mission but I cannot stress the importance of not being caught and not letting this letter fall into the wrong hands. It will not only endanger your lives, but the country's. It is of national importance, do you understand? I am entrusting this mission to the both of you because I know I can count on you. Both of you will look out for each other. Shan-er, you need to take care of Nan-er, and ensure her impulsiveness doesn't get the better of her. Nan-er, you need to calm Shan-er down, and not let anger take a hold of him. Come, there is much for you to learn before you leave in the morning." Ai Qi got up and started drawing a map, giving them instructions on how to get to Beijing and who they can find help from in the various cities.

As much as Jing Nan had some pre-mental preparation for this, she was finding this whole thing so surreal and hard to digest. National importance? Since when did their lives got embroiled with national things. But still, it was an adventure and she had Shan-er with her. Nothing could go that wrong. So she shook all fear away and started to concentrate as her dad instructed them.

Later on, Ai Qi pulled Shan-er aside and and spoke to him. "Don't take what your mother said just now to heart. She is not disowning you by denying your existence. She is only protecting you from the people they will be seeking refuge in."

Shan-er furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"There is more going on than we told you." Ai Qi pinched the bridge of his nose and finally made a judgement call. "Nan-er." He called.

She walked over learning on Xiaoyanzi, looking extremely tired.

"Sorry, this will take a while but I think it is better for both of you to know this as well. There is something going on beyond this Zheng Qin Wang incident." Ai Qi confessed. "Not only do we suspect that the Qin Wang wants to take over the throne, but there is a Qing Rebellion group that also wants to overthrow the dynasty." he said tired. This was becoming a nightmare.

Nan-er and Shan-er's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?"

"In order to be safe from Qin Wang, your dad had to seek help from the rebellion sect." Ai Qi told Shan-er. "But they do not want these people to know about your existence if anything goes wrong. You will be safe if no one knows about you, get what I mean? It broke your mom's heart to let you come, and even more so to have to say that she now only has 3 children, but it is all for your good."

Shan-er swallowed. This was getting crazily out of hand. "Will I ever see my family again?" he whispered. He could only think of that now.

"Knowing Xiao Jian, yes I believe so. Your father is the most resourceful man I have ever known." Ai Qi comforted Shan-er the only way he could. He only hope this won't create more problems down the road.

Shan-er walked away silently towards his mat, his mind swirling. The implications of what was happening was finally starting to sink in.

Xiaoyanzi looked at Ai Qi worriedly. She could understand the initial excitement Shan-er had felt, but there being a chance to loose his family, she could understand the despair and despondency threatening to overwhelm him. How Shan-er would react would reflect his growth in maturity, turning into a man.

"Nan-er, this is all the more reason why the letter must get safely to Xue Shi Fu in Beijing. It would save both our families." Xiaoyanzi told Nan-er seriously. "Here, take this golden plaque. But only use it in time of dire need, where there is a matter of life and death." She passed Jing Nan the Jing Pai Ling Jian Huang Ah Ma gave to her old so long ago.

Nan-er, now more alert, held the thing in awe and traced the carvings gently. "Wow! This is so beautiful! Where did you get it?"

"Now that's a story for another time. Go and rest, you have a long day ahead tomorrow." Xiaoyanzi kissed her daughter's forehead, holding back her tears, before letting Jing Nan go. _What on earth were they throwing their children into!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Qing-er sat in the prison cell, huddling the children close to her. Now that they were in this predicament, she no longer dared to say too much about the past. She wasn't even sure if there was any more opportunity to tell the children the truth.

"Where's Father?" Jun Hai asked Qing-er.

"Don't worry children, Father will come to our rescue. He always does." Qing-er said, confidently. She knew how resourceful Xiao Jian was and knew he would do anything to get them out of them. He was probably waiting for the right moment.

"Jiu Ma, what is happening?" Jing Long asked Qing-er, on the verge of tears. "Why is this happening to us? What did we do wrong?"

"We didn't do anything wrong." Qing-er said firmly, drawing Long-er closer to her.

It was nightfall and though they were down south, it was getting cold. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. It was Chen Feng.

"Are you going to let us out?" Qing-er asking coolly.

"It seems as if Ai Daifu has vanished for some reason, which is really unfortunate." Cheng Feng drawled. "That means I can't release you, unless of course you want to warm my bed tonight..."

Qing-er turned red, furious. "You dare!" She did not have to raise her voice, but just that two words carried so much defiance and authority.

"Joking joking, why so serious my dear?" Chen Feng laughed.

"Dog official," Hai-er shouted. He knew he had to protect his mother.

"Uh uh uh, it would get you nowhere being rude. Doesn't your mother teach you manners?" Chen Feng mocked. "Well you see my friends, I am in some sort of a dilemma. I need to bring Ai Daifu to my master, but he can't be found. I'm sure his children will know where he is." Chen Feng suddenly motioned quickly and guard came to grab one of the children - Yun-er.

"Yun-er!" Qing-er cried out. "You crazy servant. What would children know? Ai Daifu is always out in the mountains, he doesn't even come home at night at times! How dare you keep us against our will like that."

"Well, the child may not know, but you would. The child is just an...incentive to get you to talk." Chen Feng winked and took Yun-er out of the cell.

"Niang!" Yun-er screamed in fear.

"Yun-er! Stop it, Chen Feng. I know nothing! I was cooking for heaven's sake!" Qing-er was beyond despair. Her youngest daughter was being taken away!

"Maybe i should do something to her to get you to speak..."Chen Feng started but before he could carry on, suddenly there were sword sounds coming from the door of the prison. Chen Feng immediately shifted his attention. "Jail breakers! Deal with them!" He ordered he guards as he stood watch over the prisoners.

But none was any match for Xiao Jian. Very quickly, Xiao Jian was standing before them, holding the sword against Chen Feng's terrified throat. "How dare you touch my wife and children. If not for my children here I would slaughter your neck right now."Xiao Jian whispered into Chen Feng's ear, in a huge rage. "Look carefully at me. I am Xiao Jian, owner of the martial arts school in Dali. I am the one taking my family out of prison. Don't go blaming other people." He spat on him and knocked him out with a blow on the head.

He turned back to the cell and looked at his family, worried plastered over his face. "Qing-er! I'm sorry, I'm late!" He said, as he rushed to unlock the prison cell.

"Yun-er, Yun-er, "Qing-er gasped, pointing to the corner of the prison. Yun-er was too terrified to move.

Xiao Qian released the locks, and went to carry his daughter, as Qing-er helped the 5 children out of the cell. "Qing-er," Xiao Jian hugged her side ways. "I'm so sorry. You have suffered. You all have suffered," he said to the 6 children. "I am sorry. Lao Zhang had to make arrangements and we had to wait for the right moment..."

Qing-er shook her head and wiped her tears. "You came just in time. As long as you come...I knew you would come." She cried out.

"We can't stay here much longer. Lao Zhang and his men are helping to get us out. Let's move quickly." Xiao Jian said, thankful to have his family back.

"Mmm." Qing-er gathered herself together and counted the children. All were accounted for and they herded them out, escaping into the night.

* * *

 _Fu Residence, Beijing_

"Wait wait wait, repeat what you just said?" Dong-er paced furiously up and down the living hall, where Ertai, Ziwei, Erkang, Yong Yan and Mian Yi were gathered. Eventually they decided to also involve Mian Yi. Without Huang Shang, and the Fu Family, Mian Yi had literally no other kin left.

So Yong Yan explained the whole court political situation again patiently, and the predicament they were in. "Mind you, all these are top secret."

"Of course, " Dong-er exclaimed hotly. " I do know how to control my mouth, unlike some people..." he muttered, glaring at Yong Yan, whose michievous twinkle returned for a second.

"So now the court has two sides: with He Shen or against He Shen, and we are on the side of being against He Shen." Dong-er concluded.

"We don't take sides. We take the side of justice and righteousness." Erkang corrected. To be honest, he was pretty amuse to witness the exchange between the boys. He wondered if Huang Ah Ma and his father had also been equally amused by their own conversations back then, though the context was different.

"And the focus of the matter is to find out who murdered Liu Ah Ge. Which evidence now all point towards me." Yong Yan said.

Mian Yi listened silently. He wasn't unaware of all these court politics. "But Gu Zhang, why do you guys want to get yourselves involved? Isn't it better to not be involved?"

Erkang couldn't blame him for asking. Zhi Hua had stopped participating in palace politics, keeping a low profile by keeping very much to herself in isolation, never involving herself in palace gossip, and he knew why. It had landed her in her predicament. Mian Yi must have picked that up from her.

"Come Mian Yi, let me show you a place. Yong Yan, Dong-er, you may come if you wish." Erkang got up and went to prepare horses. "Ziwei, prepare more common clothing for them to change into."

* * *

 _Red Flower Society Hide Out_

"Xiao Jian, I'm very happy you decided to join us!" Lao Zhang clapped him on the shoulder. Xiao Jian gave a small smile and nodded slightly. "And the beautiful Xiao Fu Ren, what a pleasure to meet you and your children."

They had rushed out into the dark night, and were herded into a carriage, taking them into an unknown location. All the prison guards were knocked out. Qing-er wondered if they were still alive. Lao Zhang's men were experts and seemed to have no qualms about killing government officials. They finally arrived at large deserted temple, but once they entered, she realised looks were just a facade. It looked like the quarters were well lived in.

"The wives and children are asleep." Xiao Jian said quietly to her. "Lao Zhang activated his entire team to help us jailbreak you out. Zheng Qin Wang shouldn't be able to find us here."

"Xiao Jian thanks Lao Zhang and fellow heroes for your aid. My wife and family would not have been safe without your help. We are truly grateful." Xiao Jian thanked them formally.

"Small thing! Don't worry about it. We always enjoy having an excuse to kill more of the dog officials; take down their power!"

Qing-er managed to cover a wince, keeping her face neutral. _So they killed._

"Well, it is late. We should all get some rest. We will do the introductions in the morning. Everyone knows who you are Xiao Jian, and respects you. I believe I can speak for all of us that it is our honour to come to your aid." Lao Zhang said jovially.

"Xiao Jian dare not receive such honours." Xiao Jian said, "Nonetheless, we are very very grateful to all of you. We will talk more in the morning. Apologies, but our children are falling asleep." Indeed, 9 year old Yun-er was leaning heavily on Xiao Jian.

"Of course, come, follow me. I will bring you to your rooms. Might be a bit of a squeeze, but it is temporary. We should be shifting soon. Can't stay in one place for long." Lao Zhang said, leading them out.

It was only much later, when the children were asleep when Qing-er broached her feelings to Xiao Jian.

"Is this the right move, we are taking?" She asked him in a low voice, not wanting to be overheard.

"We didn't have any other choice." Xiao Jian said. "The moment I saw the house empty, I guessed what had happened and Lao Zhang and his men helped to find out where you all were. I was so worried!"

"Yes, and I am so thankful for that. I knew you would come. Ai Qi and Xiaoyanzi should be safe with Shan-er and Nan-er. You didn't see the scene! Their 3 children were and still are in shock when they had to leave before Chen Feng caught them. And this is definitely not the place to tell them the story." Qing-er told him. "Xiao Jian, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that the children will get influenced by the people here and start to cultivate rebellious feelings in their heart." Qing-er finally confided. "The way they talked about killing...even though Chen Feng was a bully, I wouldn't want him dead..."

Xiao Jian stayed silent and took Qing-er hands into his and she leaned into him. She had articulated his exact fears. "Qing-er darling, I am worried too. I will try to protect them as much as I can...but in the mean time, we all must blend in, especially you. You do know what to say, right?"

Qing-er nodded.

"The worst case is for us to run away from here, and try to head back to Beijing. Ideally, if we could reunite with Xiaoyanzi that would be the best..." Xiao Jian trailed softly. "Let's just worry one day at a time. Sleep well, my dear."

* * *

 _Beijing_

The men rode and arrived at a rather shabby looking place. "This," Erkang introduced, "is the Da Zha Yuan. Mian Yi, this is your father's legacy."

In the courtyard they could see many children playing, and old folks huddled in the side. Although the place was shabby, the people weren't of lack of food or wear. "Your father came across this place in his youth, and saw how the people here were starving and freezing from the cold. Hence he made it a point to ensure that whoever needs help or a home can obtain it here. It is being overseen by Jin Suo's husband and sister-in-law."

"Erkang Bo Bo!" some of the children yelled and waved a greeting. Erkang smiled back at them and waved. "Xiao Li, how's your granny!" He shouted out.

"She's doing well! The medicines are helping!" Xiao Li walked towards them with a bunch of other children, clearly delighted by Erkang's visit. "When will Aunty Ziwei and Aunty Jin Suo come visit again?"

"Soon! She will be glad to hear that Granny Li is getting better." Erkang replied, and began to small talk with the children, and also greeted the elderly folk. He ushered the 3 men in as he talked with the kids, introducing them as big brothers.

The 3 boys were rather startled by the living conditions. The 'worse' they had seen was Hui Bin Lou and Liu Qing's home, but it was rather upper middle class. Never had they witness such poverty.

"This is not the worst. This is one of the more comfortable places." Erkang said when they were back alone, after the whole visit, guessing their thoughts.

"Ah Ma, why are you showing us this place?" Dong-er asked.

"Come." Erkang beckoned, and rode off towards a quieter place.

They came to a nice riverside, with scenic mountains and hills beyond the river.

"Yong Yan, why do you think I've brought you all there?" Erkang finally asked, when they stopped.

"To show us that there is still abject poverty and that there are people living poor lives even though some are thriving." Yong Yan answered.

"You all know that. Theoretically. No, I wanted you to EXPERIENCE what it is like. But given the right resources, they are happy and are making a good life for themselves. That is what a kingdom needs. Hence the importance of having a good ruler. That is why I respect Huang Shang so much. He cares very much for the people. " Erkang said gently.

"Why does Liu Qing Shu Shu need to do such a thing? Aren't the government officials doing anything?" Mian Yi asked, bewildered.

"My dear nephew, there are so many corrupt government officials just within Beijing, not to mention the other towns and cities. Our "friend" is not innocent of perpetuating the cycle of the rich getting richer, and poor getting poorer." Yong Yan replied, rather bitterly. "I didn't know such endeavors existed though." This statement was directed more at Erkang.

Erkang remained silent, not wanting to elaborate more. There was so much more to Da Zha Yuan's story, one he wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell the boys.

"So see, Mian Yi, we need to get involved. Evil reigns where good men remain silent. He Shen is an evil man!" Yong Yan said passionately, reasoning with Mian Yi. But before he could say anymore, they heard some shouting in the distance.

"No, no, please, anything but the necklace." As they drew closer to the commotion, they heard a rather old man plead with a middle aged man.

Erkang paused, and allowed them to remain hidden in the trees. He had a feeling where this was going and wanted the boys to witness.

"My master likes the pendant on the necklace. You will give him what he wants." The middle aged man demanded harshly, 4 other men behind him advanced menacingly.

"I have nothing left of my family. This has sentimental value...my mother gave it to my wife, who only passed away not long ago. Please, have some compassion. Your master is rich, he can have any thing he wants. He can even have it replicated or made!" The elderly man pleaded, falling backwards onto his back.

"You dare to say no? My master is a favourite of Huang Shang's. How dare you reject his request! In fact, it is an honour for your cheap pendant to be chosen by my master. You will give me the necklace. Men, beat him!" The middle age man ordered.

Erkang waited, and wondered if any of the boys would do anything. He didn't have to wait long.

"Zhang Sheng Min!" Mian Yi yelled and ran towards the group, using his martial arts to kick away the men. "How dare you bully this old man!"

Zhang Sheng Min turned pale when he recognised the princeling. "Rong Bei Le Ji Xiang" He quickly recovered his wits. "I certainly did not expect to see you here."

"Indeed." Mian Yi replied grimly.

"I'm afraid Rong Bei Le did not see the true picture. We are not bullying Xie Da Bo here. The necklace he holds actually belongs to my master, but he is refusing to give it back. We are kind enough to not press charges, as he claims he does not know how the necklace fell into his possession, yet he refuses to give it up. Hence, we were pushed to use force." Zhang Sheng Min explained calmly.

"Bei Le Ye," The old man clutched tightly at Mian Yi's pant leg, crying out. "Lies, lies all lies. Please believe your servant. The necklace has been in my Xie family for generations, my grandmother, to my mother to my wife. My wife just passed away and this is the only thing I have of her left. My legs have arthritis, my hands are weakened with age...it is so hard to find work! I only have this now, and I will never pawn or sell it away." Xie Da Bo pleaded.

"Rong Bei Le, don't listen to him. These commoners are the best at coming up with stories." Zhang Sheng Min whispered to Mian Yi.

By this time, Erkang and the rest had made themselves visible. "Bei Zhi pay respects to Shi-Wu Ah Ge, Fu Da Ren and Fu Da Shao Ye." Zhang Sheng Min and his men chorused.

"Let me see the pendant." Yong Yan demanded, as he was the highest in authority amongst then all. Seeing so many people in power, Xie Da Bao had no choice but to hand over the pendant to the prince. Yong Yan and Dong-er examined it, and passed it to Mian Yi, showing him something.

"Did you say his surname is Xie?" Yong Yan asked coldly.

"Replying your royal highness, yes." Zhang Sheng Min replied, his eyes darting side to side, as if he was trying to think of a story.

"This pendant belongs to him. Can't you see the "Xie Fu Ren" words being carved into the pendant?" Yong Yan said. "I don't expect He Da Ren to be very happy if his wife wears something with a surname other than 'He'." Yong Yan mocked. Yes, Zhang Sheng Min was He Shen's manservant. What a coincidence to bump into him in this secluded area! Perhaps he thought no one would be around.

Zhang Sheng Min bit his lip in anger. Meddlesome prince. He put on a false smile though. "It is not for his wife. Doesn't your sister He Xiao Gong Zhu love swans? My master would like to present this to her as a gift. As you can see, this is made of a very rare jade that can hardly be found nowadays. It is priceless and an antique!"

"Do you think my sister will wear something bearing the words of "Fu Ren"?" Yong Yan scoffed. "Zhang Sheng Min, please do your homework for your master before deciding on a present for my sister. And didn't you say the pendant was cheap earlier on?"

Zhang Sheng Min kept quiet, knowing that it was futile to continue the conversation with the prince.

"Zhang Sheng Min, as a servant to one of the highest ranking government official, even if what you said was true and the pendant belongs to He Da Ren, you shouldn't be beating an elderly man. What would the people think, if they see the government beating a helpless old man!" Mian Yi reprimanded sternly. "You are certainly not helping your Master, what more the Emperor. If people develop poor feelings towards the ruler, you will be responsible." He continued, glaring at him, seething with anger. He did not know where this anger came from, but all he knew was that he could not allow elderly people to be bullied like this! There was no justice. "If anything, you should bring him to the Magistrate court and let the system work its justice."

"Have you lost your tongue?" Yong Yan said, in a dangerously low voice.

Zhang Sheng Min bowed his head. "Shi-Wu Ah Ge, Rong Bei Le has reprimanded me well. I will take your words to hard and not treat the commoners in this manner anymore. I will abide by the proper procedures."

Dong-er winced at the word 'commoners', but decided to leave it. It wouldn't bode well to say too much to He Shen's servant, he figured.

"Your servant shall take his leave now. Shi-Wu Ah Ge, Rong Bei Le, Fu Da Ren, Fu Da Shao Ye Ji Xiang." Zhang Sheng Min said and quickly retreated. Yong Yan saw no point in further antagonizing He Shen by punishing his top manservant and let him go without punishment.

Once they were gone, Erkang took the pendant from Mian Yi and passed it back to the elderly man. "Xie Xian Sheng (Mr Xie), I believe this belongs to you."

"Benefactors, benefactors. Thank you Shi-Wu Ah Ge. Thank you Rong Bei Le. Thank you Fu Da Ren. Thank you Fu Da Shao Ye. Meeting you all is such a blessing that i am so unworthy of! Thank you for coming to my aid! I thought all government officials were like He Da Ren..." The elderly man bowed and kow-towed, thanking them tearfully, clutching the necklace tightly in his hands.

"Please get up!" Dong-er said immediately, and helped the elderly man up.

"What's your name and what really happened?" Yong Yan asked gently.

"My name is Xie Dan. I have a daughter, and He Da Ren wanted to marry her 8 years ago. But she was so young, only 16! How could I bear to marry her off to him? So my family quickly left in the night and went to Tian Jing. My daughter found a good man to marry over there and we settled. But we didn't know the extent to which He Shen was angry with us. He had been trying to track us down all these while for revenge. And finally he found us hidden in Tian Jing. Though my daughter was already married and has children of her own, he forced me and my wife to move back to Beijing, and had been making demands of us since then. He came periodically to take money, ransack our place, made it hard for me to find jobs...and when my wife passed away last year, he even came to make a scene and demanded for more money. We really have nothing! Only this precious family heirloom left. I can bring you to my hut, it is not far from here, to show you I'm telling the truth!" Xie Dan cried as he told his story slowly.

"We will bring you back to your hut, not to verify your story but to ensure your safety." Yong Yan said decisively. "Come, don't worry anymore, you are under my protection now. He Shen and his men won't dare to bother you again. If they do, you can let any of us know."

So they brought Xie Dan back to his hut. Indeed, it was very drab and bare. Dong-er was concerned about his health condition. He left an ingot on his table. "Xie Bo Bo, please go and see and doctor and get treatment."

Upon seeing the ingot, Xie Dan started crying again and made a motion to kneel down, of which Mian Yi and Yong Yan halted him and held him up. "No no, I can't accept. I am unworthy. Your highnesses have already done so much to help me. It is enough. I am fine."

"Perhaps I have a suggestion that might sit better with you." Erkang finally spoke up. "We have a place not too far from here, where there are plenty of orphans who need adults to look after and care for them. If you would treat yourself, you can best repay us by going to this place to take care of the orphans and the folk who are living there. You could even go there to live! It is pretty lively; teachers come by to teach the children, the elderly folk cook and take care of the kids...and there is easy access to a doctor. It is all pretty self sustained as there is a small farm there as well, and the crops are sold."

Xie Dan finally stopped crying, his eyes huge in amazement. "There is such a place?"

Erkang smiled broadly. "Yes indeed. We can even bring you there now, if you would like. The doctor who visits there periodically can also look after you."

"Yes yes, oh the poor orphans! They will need care!" Xie Dan said eagerly, his love for children evident on his face.

And hence they quickly helped Xie Dan pack the few items he had and moved him to the Da Zha Yuan where he was warmly welcomed.

"So boys, what are you thinking?" Erkang asked them, as they were finally riding back home to Xue Shi Fu.

"Uncle, I understand now." Mian Yi said. This experience sealed the deal for Mian Yi. He was horrified at how authority could be abused. He never knew or could even imagine such things happening.

"I finally have some ground experience." Dong-er said in wonder. Yong Yan agreed. "Though, I think we have probably just declared war on He Shen. Secrets can't be kept for long." He said wryly, looking at Erkang.

That was on Erkang's mind too. But he was thankful that this trip out had gave the boys such an enriching experience, which he hoped help shape their worldview to be a more compassionate one, as how Xiaoyanzi had shaped his.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Yunnan, Kunming_

"Daifu, are you sure my husband is all right? His been complaining of itching, sneezing alot, and oh my, how he snores!" Xiaoyanzi, ever the drama queen, kept pestering the doctor in her usual playful self as he tried to concentrate and check the falsely ill Ai Qi.

The couple had snuck into Kunming through the dense forest vegetation instead of the usual city gates to avoid detection. And they were thankful they did. All over they saw posters with the drawing of Ai Qi, both with and without the birthmark, from descriptions of his patients, they guessed. They had sent Jing Nan and Jun Shan off in the wee hours of the morning, advising them to keep to the less trodden path. They trusted Jing Nan and Jun Shan would be able to come out of a plan to get out of Yunnan, when the situation called for it. Now they were focused on their mission; to ascertain if there really is an epidemic.

"Fu Ren, please let me diagnose your husband please." The physician said, annoyed with Xiaoyanzi's chattering.

"Yes yes please, I heard there's an epidemic going around! My husband hasn't caught it, has he?" Xiaoyanzi continued, pretending to be oblivious to the physician's annoyance.

"Fu Ren, please, there is NO EPIDEMIC! In fact, there is nothing wrong with your husband. His snoring is probably due to poor sleeping position which you can change it for him!" The physician finally said, exasperated.

"Daifu, are you sure it's not the epidemic? I heard many people complaining about it!" Xiaoyanzi asked with fake anxiety.

"Fu Ren, can you tell me the symptoms of this so-called epidemic you are talking about?" The physician asked, irritated.

Xiaoyanzi smiled sheepishly. "Um, I'm not really sure. Just that almost everyone we met said there's an epidemic going on so we are not to leave the Yunnan province, and their not letting people get out too...then my husband complains to me about such symptoms, of course I am worried for him!"

"Fang Fu Ren, to most utterly assure you, I just had a meeting with all the physicians in Kunming yesterday and there was no talk of an epidemic, quarantine or anything remotely related to that. So I can say with utmost confidence that there is no epidemic!" The physician exclaimed, controlling his temper.

Actually, this physician was one of the best in Kunming. They had found out as they disguised themselves again and asked around. He was the head of the physician society in Kunming。 His consultation fees were expensive, and has a massive waiting list. Ai Qi and Xiaoyanzi had waited 2 days to finally see him. So if he says there was no epidemic, there certainly was no epidemic. They had found what they wanted.

"Aiya, Niang Zi, I told you I was fine. You still insisted that I come to see a doctor." Ai Qi complained.

"It's your stupid snoring! Doctor, can you treat his snoring?" Xiaoyanzi asked playfully, poking her husband's shoulder.

The physician glared at her. "Your husband is fine. Snoring is a common phenomenon so deal with it. He is fine and does not having a life threatening disease or whatever stupid epidemic you keep talking about. Now, please leave so that I can see my next patient."

"Let's go then." Ai Qi stood up and took Xiaoyanzi's hand. "I said I was fine! See, even the doctor says so..." he kept nagging to Xiaoyanzi as they walked out of the doctor's clinic. The doctor could only shake his head. "Rich people," he grumbled to himself. "Wasting my time."

* * *

 _Red Flower Society Hideout_

Every morning, the Red Flower Society would have some sort of a morning assembly where they would recite their vision and mission, reaffirming their pledge to overthrow the Qing Dynasty no matter the cost. This morning, Xiao Jian and his family joined in, though they had a late night. The entire family, including children, had to attend.

"To overthrowing the Qing Dynasty!" The leader in front, Lao Zhang, shouted in conclusion, fist raised high in the sky.

"To overthrowing the Qing Dynasty!" The people on the ground, even children repeated after him. It happened 3 times.

Qing-er took in a breathe and grasped Xiao Jian's hand tightly. She had totally not signed up for this. And their children! What impression would they form against the Emperor and his government, with the incidents that had happened and now with this influence. She placed another hand on Jun Hai's shoulders, who looked a bit uncomfortable as well. It was Yi Bei who was looking rather eager and excited, and finally joined in the last cheer, to Qing-er's horror.

Xiao Jian was aware of the situation, but there was little he could do. He hoped that Yi Bei would be matured enough to listen to reason later on.

"And now today we would like to welcome a new family into our community!" Lao Zhang's voice boomed heartily. "The famous Xiao Jian, his wife and children."

Xiao Jian put on a smile and walked to the front, bowing his head to Lao Zhang in respect. "Greetings elders," he turned and greeted the rest. "My name is Xiao Jian, and my wife is there, with my 3 children, and the other 3 are my nephews and niece."

"Xiao Jian, we are honoured to have you in our midst. We have 14 main leaders, or brothers as we call them, who lead the Red Flower Society, under Chen Jia Luo. Our unit is under the purview of 8th Brother, Xu Tian Hong. However he is currently in Hang Zhou. Our unit has 10 brothers and their families, who had aided in yesterday's rescue: Brother Zhao, Brother Chen, Brother Li, Brother Wang, Brother Liu, Brother He, Brother Sun, Brother Su, Brother Wu and Brother Wen." Lao Zhang introduced, and each stepped forward to greet Xiao Jian.

"Xiao Jian, you are among family here. Perhaps you would like to share with the brothers why you have decided to join our cause?" Lao Zhang invited.

Xiao Jian thought fast. Whatever he said here would be held against him, and his children and Ai Qi's children will hear. Yet, he cannot stray too far from the truth and must be convincing enough for the Red Flower Society not to suspect anything.

"I grew up here in Dali, an orphan. My father was set up by corrupt officials, resulting in the death of my entire clan except my sister. I travelled across the country, looking for the corrupt officials who were responsible for my family's demise, wanting revenge. But then I met my wife, and started a family, and slowly I decided to let things go. However, things have changed now. We are all here today also because of a corrupt prince who wants to kidnap my brother-in-law. We need to rid the country of corruption, and restore righteousness and justice, so the people are free to live in peace!" Xiao Jian said forcefully and determinately, waving his sword to make his point and hope that there won't be further questions.

There were claps, and cheers of "Well said!", and finally someone shouted, "Yes, down with the empire!", which everyone echoed. Xiao Jian, being up in front, could only hold up his sword and smile.

* * *

 _Bei Jing, Fu Residence_

It all happened too fast, catching the entire Fu family unaware. Before they knew it, they were being placed until house arrest for conspiracy to murder the 6th Prince. No one could go in or out of Xue Shi Fu, not even to see Huang Shang.

It was worse in the palace. Shi-Wu Ah Ge and Ling Gui Fei were to be sent to Zhong Ren Fu, but it was only due to the pleading of Shi-Er Ah Ge, Yong Ji, reminding Huang Shang of what Zhong Ren Fu did to Ziwei Ge Ge and Huan Zhu Ge Ge that they not sent there, but exiled to the cold palace where visitors were forbidden. Mian Yi had also helped to plead their case.

"Huang Ye Ye! Please investigate further! Shi-Wu Ah Ge and Ling Gui Fei Niang Niang are not like that, you know that!" Mian Yi pleaded on his knees, with Yong Ji.

"I have investigated, even Erkang investigated with similar findings!" Huang Shang exploded. He too was hurt beyond measure to enforce such a sentencing on his beloved consort and son.

"There is more to it than meets the eye. I'm sure there is a conspiracy! The Fu family has been so loyal to the throne for generations! I beg of you, Huang Ye Ye, for the sake of my late father, please! Many have told me Ling Gui Fei was like a mother to him! I'm sure he would be very upset to know of this." Mian Yi begged.

Qian Long stopped short at the mention of Yongqi. Honestly, he could hardly bring himself to believe the Fu family to be part of such a conspiracy; Ling Gui Fei, Zi Wei, Erkang, Yong Yan...he knew them, or thought he knew them. But the evidence He Shen and Fu Kang An showed him was undeniable. As he grew older, he knew there were less and less officials he could trust, especially his sons.

"Then what would you have me to do? Ignore evidence and be a laughing stock to the country?" Qian Long shouted.

"Let Mian Yi investigate further! Please! I am neutral in this whole affair and have nothing to loose or gain. Let me find out the truth! Don't do anything except the arrest until I find something. I know I will find something." Mian Yi kowtowed.

"For the sake of the service rendered by Erkang and his ancestors, as well as for the fact that Yong Yan is my son, I will grant last final investigation." Qian Long finally said. "You have 3 months."

"Thank you Huang Shang for your mercies. Mian Yi will give you reports soon!" Mian Yi gave one last kowtow and left with Yong Ji.

"12th Uncle, thanks for helping to plead with Huang Ye Ye." Mian Yi thanked Yong Ji.

"It is the least I could do. Ziwei jie jie saved my mother. If I can help her and her family now to return the favour, I would gladly do so."

"What really happened in court today?" Mian Yi asked. He wasn't old enough to be present during court session, but Yong Yan's loyal eunuch quickly came to call Mian Yi when the Emperor was sentencing the Fu Family. By the time he arrived, it was only Yong Ji left pleading their case, and Mian Yi joined in. No one else dared to.

Yong Ji sighed. "It was normal court proceedings, but towards the end, Fu Kang An presented a report to Huang Ah Ma and immediately, Huang Ah Ma called Fu Da Ren (Fu Lun), Fu Da Ye, Fu Er Ye, and Shi-Wu Ah Ge to the front, reciting a list of crimes with evidence to back up, saying that the Fu family had schemed and executed the plan to murder Liu Ah Ge, with intention of placing Shi-Wu Ah Ge on the throne. Their denials and pleas all fell on deaf ears. It all happened too fast, and Huang Ah Ma did not allow any pleading. No one dared to say anything."

"Except you." Mian Yi said.

"Its the least I could do. No one dared to go to their defense. Very quickly, the 4 of them were escorted out to their punishment. But at least you could do what I couldn't - drag for time! I am very sure Fu Da Ren and his family won't conspire such a thing. And Shi Wu Ah Ge is still so young!"

"Who do you think is responsible for 6th Uncle's death then, do you think?" Mian Yi asked, lowering his voice.

Yong Ji glanced furtively around. "It's not convenient to talk here. Come to my residence. I will aid you as much as I can."

* * *

 _Yunnan, Kunming_

"Ok, so we have verified that there is no epidemic. What do you think would have happened had you arrive here and reported to the magistrate's office to carry out Zheng Qin Wang's instructions?" Xiaoyanzi pondered.

The couple were finally back in a small inn at the outskirts of the city, and were planning their next move. It was no question that Yong Qi had to leave to avoid being caught by Zheng Qin Wang.

Ai Qi smiled wryly. "Who knows? Be it through brute force or forced politeness, he probably won't let me leave the city and my stay here would be prolonged somewhat. And most likely if I had protested I would have been thrown in prison."

"Stupid corruption." Xiaoyanzi grumbled. "If only Ah Ma knows, and had more control over the different officials...or if only there many more Erkangs, Ertais, Fu Da Rens and you...people won't suffer so much. And now he wants to ursurp the throne...golly, won't that result in chaos!"

"We need to find a way to get out of here, in any case. I hope Nan-er and Shan-er have managed to cross the border by now. Since, the main entry ways are sealed, we would have to take the mountain roads. Xiaoyanzi, we would need to suffer a bit for a while." Ai Qi said apologetically to Xiaoyanzi.

Xiaoyanzi slapped him on shoulder. "Yong Qi! Don't talk nonsense! I think I have more experience in poor living conditions compared to you. It's more of you...because of me, you have to go through all these inconveniences..."

Ai Qi quickly placed a finger on her mouth. "Remember, we promised never to talk about this. I gave it all up willingly for you."

Xiaoyanzi gave in and nodded.

"We will head towards Gui Zhou Province through the mountains, and from there then we head towards Beijing, and hopefully catch up with Nan-er and Shan-er. I don't think my uncle has that many men to secure the country roads...he is probably only sealed up the major entry points." Ai Qi decided.

"I hope Qing-er and the children are alright too. I miss our 3 kids. We didn't have time to explain anything!" Xiaoyanzi lamented.

* * *

 _Yunnan border_

Nan-er and Shan-er peered over the bushes, looking at the city gates that were being well guarded. No one was allowed in or out.

"Don't look so high, they will see you!" Nan-er hissed.

Shan-er dipped his head back. "Told you, its very well guarded. So this is a no go. We will have to take the other way then." he raised his eyebrows at his cousin.

Jing Nan made a face. She had insisted they check out the gates. The other way was well, where the sewage river ran, and she really really dreaded taking that option. They were pretty sure no one would ever guard or venture near the sewage river. It really stank for miles.

She huffed as they walked away from the gates. "Ok fine! But let's shop for..."

Jun Shan pulled out a bag from his bundle and grinned cheekily at her. "Got it! No excuses for delaying the journey any further."

Jing Nan groaned and followed after Jun Shan as he walked off smugly.

* * *

 _Sewage River_

"This stinks!" Jing Nan complained, as they wadded through the muddy river.

"Says you the 100th time!" Jun Shan retorted.

They were at the river which, if crossed, meant that they were in Sichuan Province.

The boat stands were all shut down, just as they had expected. But both Jing Nan and Jun Shan knew this place well. As kids, when they wanted to run away from scoldings, martial practice or academic studies, this was the place they ran to as they knew they wouldn't get caught. In the moment. Being kids, they were ok with the smell but as they grew up it got unbearable so they hardly frequented the place. But through their adventures, they had discovered a way across the river. There was a bridge that was just below the muddy waters, barely visible to the eye. If they walked on it, it would look like they were walking on water. But it just meant that they needed to walk 3 miles, and to say the truth they weren't sure if the bridge continued to the next side, or it stopped halfway. The water got cleaner towards the middle as the sewage got filtered out but it meant swimming for quite a while.

Night was approaching. "Shan-er, do you even remember where it is? It's been so long!" Jing Nan asked skeptically in a nasal voice as she followed him. Yes, the thing she wanted was nose pegs. It hurt, but it distracted her from the awful smell.

"Yes, I know where I'm going." Shan-er replied off handedly, focused on finding the path. He had inherited a very good sense of direction from his father.

Suddenly they heard a shout, "STOP!"

Both of them froze in fright. They didn't think they would meet any guards this late and at such a place!

"Don't come any closer. It's the marshes. I was hunting for some root vegetables growing along the banks and accidently fell into one. It was never here before though. I have been sinking since late afternoon. There's no path here, go back while you can!" The voice shouted out.

Jing Nan and Jun Shan looked at each other.

"Nan-er, quickly move back." Jun Shan said quickly, moving backwards.

"But we need to save him!" Jing Nan protested.

"Of course we will, stupid! I will save him. You get to safety! I don't want to explain to your father if anything were to happen to you." Jun Shan argued.

Jing Nan rolled her eyes. "We will save him TOGETHER! Don't expect me to to just sit back quietly and let you do all the work. You will need help! Light is fading soon, and even now I can't see where he is though we can hear him pretty clearly. Mister, where are you?" Jing Nan called out.

"Don't bother about me. It is too late. Go back before you fall into the same predicament!" The voice shouted out again.

Jun Shan kneeled down and started to crawl, testing the ground with his hands, moving forward very slowly.

"So how are we going to save him?" Jing Nan whispered to Jun Shan, as she mirrored him and dropped to her knees.

"I thought you said you were going to help me?" Jun Shan said sarcastically.

"I said I will help! Which means you come up with the plan, and I will help in the execution." Jing Nan retorted.

"We will need a rope. And the water and night fall isn't helping. Stay close to me." Shan-er said, jokes aside.

"Mister, don't give up hope. We can save you, don't worry." Jun Shan shouted out. "Talk to us! What do you do as a living?"

"It is really not worth it. I'm just a poor farmer, but the crops this year weren't that good, and the government took the little I had left. I just discovered a root plant that thrives in this environment. Yes, it is smelly but when my wife cooks it, it is good to eat." The mister said, his voice cracking a bit at the mention of his wife.

Jing Nan and Jun Shan moved towards the sound of the voice. Very soon, they could see him. Indeed, he was chest deep in the marshes.

Jun Shan finally stopped. "We can't go any further. I think this is the brink of the marsh."

"How did this marsh form?" Jun Shan continued asking as he uncoiled a piece of rope from his bundle out. It was rather wet, but usable. He hoped it was long enough though. The man looked about 3 to 4 meters away.

"I don't know! It never existed before." The mister said.

"Ok I am going to throw and rope to you. Can you try to lift your hands out of the marsh without sinking further?" Jun Shan asked.

"The two of you! You are really going to save me?" The man could hardly believe his luck.

"Yes! And please hurry up! It will be dark soon." Jing Nan said to him.

So with some struggle and at the cost of sinking deeper, the mister managed to heave his hands out of the marsh, so he could grab onto the rope and loop it around his body.

"Ok, Jing Nan, we have to pull him out. It's the only way." Jun Shan instructed.

Jing Nan nodded, gripping the rope tight and bracing her feet, even as they were knee deep high on the banks of the river. They pulled and the man tried his best to help but he only got deeper.

"It's no use!" He finally shouted, after a while. "Leave me be. I have gotten deeper. Just please help me take a message to my wife. Help me tell her I'm so very sorry, and that she can hate me all she wants for leaving her just like this. I stay just across the forest."

"Don't talk rubbish. We aren't giving up so easily." Jun Shan shouted back wiping sweat off his brow.

"Yes, don't be silly. We will save you!" Jing Nan yelled out as well.

"Mister, I think stop struggling and just relax. Let us do the pulling." Jun Shan finally decided to take a different approach. "Be as limp as you can."

"Nan-er, we need to gain momentum. Let's drag him nearer the edge, then hopefully it will be easier to pull him out." Shan-er said quietly.

"He might get deeper though." Nan-er said worriedly.

"I think he has made some progress and is nearer to us. Once we can grab hold of his arms and body, we can lift him up." Shan-er replied, though he was also unsure. But he definitely wasn't going to leave someone in the lurch!

"Mister, we are trying this. Can you try and move closer to the edge, slowly. Don't panic. Once you are near, we will hold you and pull you up. And don't protest. We won't leave until you are saved." Shan-er shouted.

"You are such good people. God has mercy on me. I will try." The mister replied and slowly waded his way towards the edge in sync with the pulling of the rope. The idea worked. Finally he was close enough for both Jing Nan and Jun Shan to grab his arm, hold his clothes and pull him out, and they finally tumbled onto the hard river bed, out of breathe, with extremely muddy and soiled clothes, of course.

Then they slowly trudged back to dry land, to rest.

The mister turned to them and kneeled. "Thank you kind young ones. Most would leave me there, and I was prepared to die. Both of you are angels! You have my utmost thanks and respect." He bowed, head touching the floor.

"Please don't say that. We are so glad we could save your life today!" Jing Nan said, as she and Jun Shan hurriedly lifted him up.

"Speaking of which, what are you two youths doing in such an unclean place? I've never seen you before!" The mister asked.

Jing Nan and Shan-er exchanged a look. He seemed harmless enough. "Well, um...we are trying to get out of Yunnan. We have a relative in another province who is gravely ill. With the city gates closed and Yunnan sealed by orders of Zheng Qing Wang, we had to use this way to get across to Sichuan." Shan-er half-fibbed.

"Oh I see! But borders sealed? Since when? But in any case, how are you going to get across the river without a boat?" He asked, perplexed.

"Er, we can swim..." Shan-er said...but didn't want to give away the location of their secret bridge. "Oh gosh, where are my manners? I am Fang Jun Shan, and this is my cousin Ai Jing Nan." He introduced, changing the subject.

"Please to meet you, Master Fang. My name is Qing Hai, surname Jiang. If you don't mind, I would be most glad to host you for the night at my place, where you can at least wash up a bit and have some food. I doubt you would be heading anywhere at this time. My place is not that far away." Qing Hai offered.

Jing Nan shrugged her shoulders. It was true, they were wet, muddy and far from any civilised place to wash up.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Mr Jiang." Shan-er said gratefully. He too was tired.

"And also, I do have a boat. I will personally ensure you get across the river so that you can visit your relative." Qing Hai said confidently.

"Really?" Jing Nan exclaimed.

Qing Hai beamed. "That's the least I could do for you saving my life."

* * *

 _A/N: The plan was that the bridge stop midway in the river and then they will swim across. Both could swim and have good stamina coz of their martial arts training. They have oil-skin pouches to put in documents that cannot be wet, such as the letter and maps._

 _Also, Ai Qi obviously can no longer go by Ai Qi, so he has adopted Xiaoyanzi's surname of Fang, and name is Yong (brave). So his fake fake name is Fang Yong 方勇._

 _I probably won't be able to update again until mid of November as I will be travelling. I may try to squeeze out another chapter next week, but it is unlikely. Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger, but isn't it exciting? So many problems to solve! What's going to happen to the Qing Dynasty? And thanks to the reviewers! It is a joy to read reviews! :)_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

 _Fu Residence, middle of the night_

Mian Yi crouched behind a pillar. He had waited till it was deep in the night, when even the guards got sleepy and slacked a bit. After all, it was the Fu Residence and Fu Da Ye was their boss. They knew his deep loyalty to the country and that he won't attempt escape. So they were rather lax.

Inside, most of the family were in uneasy sleep. Feeling a bit guilty, Er Tai was grateful his wife was a Tibetan princess. With her status, the Emperor would not dare to do too much to them or their children, lest they incur the wrath of her country. The peace his marriage had brought had relieved much of the border worries the Emperor had. Though he sincerely hoped that this political alliance would be extended to the safety of his extended family.

When the last of the the guards had passed Mian Yi easily flipped over the wall of the Fu Residence. It wasn't that high of a wall. He and Dong-er used to sneak out through this way all the time. Once in, he quickly made his way to Dong-er's room, but soon found a knife to his neck.

"Speak, who are you or I will slit your throat." Dong-er said menacingly.

Quickly, Mian Yi pulled down his face mask. "Its me." He said, in a low voice.

"Mian Yi!" Dong-er relaxed, heaving a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?" He whispered angrily. "It won't do anyone any good if you got caught!"

"I needed to see how you all are." Mian Yi replied. "And I have some news. Is there anyway we can gather everyone? My time is short. At most I have 2 hours."

Dong-er gave a quick nod. "Let's meet in my ancestral hall. Give me 10 minutes. You know how to make your way there?"

"Got it." Mian Yi answered and was gone.

* * *

 _Chong Qing_

It was surprisingly easy for them to get out of Yunnan and make it to one of the major cities in Chongqing wouldn't getting caught. Yong Qi could hardly believe their luck. It was hard trekking through the mountainous paths, and the did encounter a few mountain bandits, but compared to the threat faced by Zheng Qing Wang, it was less stressful.

"Xiaoyanzi, for once I must say things are going smoothly with you around." Yong Qi joked, as they neared the city, strolling along the outskirts.

"Jinx!" Xiaoyanzi pinched him. Hard.

"Owww!"

"Okok, I'm sorry." Yong Qi rubbed his arm.

"Don't speak too soon..." Xiaoyanzi slowed her steps and muttered, as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"Lao Da! Wake up!" there were a few men crowding round one man who was lying on the grass, who kept repeatedly shouting. Around them were a slew of dead bodies and blood was everywhere. It looked like a battlefield! And most of the dead bodies were in the government's uniform, to her horror.

"Uh oh..." Xiaoyanzi slowly backtracked, bumping into Yong Qi, who quickly took in the scene.

"We better go." Yongqi grabbed Xiaoyanzi's arm, wanting to avoid being seen but it was too late.

"Hey you! Where do you think you are going?" Two of the men started walking towards them menacingly.

Yongqi quickly assessed the situation. From their posture it was obvious that they were highly skilled martial arts experts. Yongqi and Xiaoyanzi were at the disadvantage here.

"Sirs, my wife and I were just on our way to Chongqing. We are just passing by..."

"Yes, we didn't see a thing. Nothing!" Xiaoyanzi quickly cut in. "We will just be on our way..."

"And what did you hear?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Xiaoyanzi insisted, looking at them imploringly with her big eyes. She also knew it was not good to antagonise these group of people.

One of the men gave a laugh. "And you expect us to believe you?" Suddenly he quickly whipped out a sword. He knew he could not afford to let these two commoners go, in case they had overheard their earlier conversation as well.

"Look look, let's not be rash. It looks like your comrade there is hurt badly. I am a physician. I can assist him." Yongqi quickly said.

"And where's your medicine box?" One of the men sneered.

"We got robbed by the mountain bandits." Yongqi said.

"It's true!" Xiaoyanzi pipped up, as she say their disbelieving faces. this was not good. Not good at all.

"Look," Yongqi tried again. "Are we more important, or is saving your friend more important. I would guess saving your friend is more important. I am a physician and can show it to you if you get me a medicine case. But even now I can go and assess his condition. And I am not joking. Do you think I would risk my wife's life? I know what I am saying and what i'm doing."

One of the men eyed them warily. Yongqi's logic was slowly applying to him. "Hmm. Fine. Go and see, but I will be holding your wife here as hostage. Her throat gets slit if there's any notion of foul play, got it?"

Xiaoyanzi gave Yongqi's hand a squeeze and nodded trustingly. _I believe in you._ Her eyes told him. Over the years they had learnt to interpret each other's behavior and looks. Words were no longer needed as much. Their hearts were that connected.

Yongqi nodded back and looked at her deeply. _I love you._ Then he turned and followed one of the men to their injured friend.

Yongqi took in the situation. Multiply deep sword cuts. He quickly tore cloth from his clothes to compress what he suspected was a punctured artery in the man's shoulder. "Can someone put as much pressure as possible here please, while I check other places?" Yongqi requested and one man obliged. The wounds were pretty much as bad as Meng Dan's, so if Meng Dan could survive, Yongqi didn't see any reason why this person shouldn't.

The doctor in him took over as he methodically checked. Broken leg. Head concussion. Stomach puncture. Cracked ribs. Yongqi shuddered to think what type of fight it was that caused such injuries. He took his pulse and his insides turned cold, though he kept his neutral physician face.

"How long has he been unconscious? Has he had any response when you tried to wake him?" Yongqi kept his voice steady as he asked. It was normal for patients with concussions to be unconscious, but this was different.

"We're not sure. It's been a while and no, no response whatsoever." Someone replied.

"Is there a place where we can move him and clean him up?" Yongqi asked, as his mind ran through the multiple priorities and possibilities he could do for his patient.

"What's going on? Tell us first. If this is one of your stalling tactics..."

"I don't care whether you believe or believe me. Your friend here has a broken leg, crack ribs, head concussion, stomach and a very bad shoulder wound costing severe blood loss, and on top of that I think he may have been poisoned. If you want to waste time here suspecting my every word you are costing your friend's life. The poison although slow acting, it has been enhanced by all these wounds and the fighting." Yongqi said calmly, with his princely authority. "So I ask again. Can we move him to a better place where I can treat him?" His gaze pierced the man who had challenged him.

"5th brother, I think we can trust him." Another man stepped up and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "I apologise for my brother's rudeness. It is out of concern for our friend..."

Yongqi held up his hand. "I understand. But now time is of essence. We would quickly need to build a stretcher to transport him, I will need a set of acupunture needles and some herbs to slow the spreading of the poison. I need to do a more detailed examination to determine the antidote for the poison. For now," Yongqi quickly use his martial arts to hit certain acupoints. "This would have to surface to slow the spreading."

"Noted. Thank you, Daifu. We are in your debt. I am Xu Tian Hong. We will get what you need." Tian Hong, aka 7th brother of the Red Flower Society, said.

* * *

 _Unknown location of the Red Flower Society in Yunnan_

Since Xiao Jian and Qing-er sought refuge with the Red Flower Society, they had to move a couple of times to avoid detection. Being in such close proximity with them, seeing them lead 'normal' everyday lives helped Qing-er understand more their perspective in life which was so different from her own. She understood much better what Xiao Jian had to overcome just to be with her, and finally understood his internal torment and struggle, why he blew hot and cold. How he must have loved her, to be able to let it all go and allow her to be in his life. She always teared when she thought about it. She was so touched.

"Xiao Fu Ren, are you alright?" Wen Fu Ren had come into the kitchen without Qing-er noticing it.

"Huh, oh." Qing-er quickly wiped away her tears and woke from her daze. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you Wen Tai Tai." Despite the circumstances, Qing-er had struck up a quick friendship with some of the women, the closest being Wen Fu Ren, aka Lingling.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Qing-er forced a smile on her face. "It's just the pressure of having to move constantly. I guess I'm still not used to it."

Lingling nodded understandingly. "I felt it too. All I wanted was just a peaceful stable life...oh well...how are the children?"

"The older ones think of it as an adventure, and have somehow influenced the younger ones." Qing-er chuckled a bit.

"Ah yes, you have many children! How do you manage! I have so much trouble with my two." Lingling commented.

"Not all are mine. Three are mine, and the other three are Xiao Jian's sister's children." Qing-er said shyly. "They grew up together though, so are as close as real brothers and sisters. They do take care and look out for one another."

"Xiao Jian's sister. Yes, Wen Ming mentioned it before. Where are they? Are they going to join us."

Qing-er stop short. She didn't like where this line of questioning was going. "I think Xiao Jian is trying to contact her and her husband. As you know, Ai Qi is a wanted man by Zheng Qin Wang, and when they came for him, he and Xiao Jian's sister were up in the mountains tending to a patient. We were gone before we could even contact them. I guess they must be on the run now..."

"Don't worry okay? It will be fine. The society will make things right." Lingling patted her on her shoulder.

Qing-er nodded gratefully. "Well, I must get these leaves and flowers out to dry. They will make good tea."

"So says the tea expert." Lingling laughed. "I look forward to drinking them."

"Of course!" Qing-er smiled and quickly excused herself.

* * *

 _Unknown location of the Red Flower Society in Yunnan, night_

It was very difficult to get the whole family, all 8 of them together, to talk. Xiao Jian and Qing-er had noticed that slowly, their children were relaxing and were worried about what they would say. Xiao Jian would often use the early mornings where he continued to train the children in martial arts to talk seriously to them.

"There is a difference between the ruling empire and corrupt officials. There will be corruption, no matter who rules. Yi Bei, Jun Hai, you must remember that." Xiao Jian said urgently and softly. "Remember our political history classes?"

They nodded. They had study the Han Dynasty, Tang, Song etc...there were a mixture of good and bad Emperors, but corrupt officials seemed to be a constant.

"Uncle, what are you trying to say?" Yi Bei asked sharply. He was the most perceptive of the lot.

"All I'm saying is to not let emotions rule you, and to look at things objectively and rationally." Xiao Jian replied.

"Are you implying that the Red Flower Society is emotion driven?" Yi Bei challenged.

Xiao Jian only smiled. "You are smart. Go figure out for yourself. And the rest of you, remember, be careful of what you said. Remember what we had agreed on before." he said in a low voice.

"But dad why? These people are nice!" Jun Hai protested.

"It's not safe to discuss that here. Bigger things are at stake. Any thing said wrongly could cause someone's life. Trust me on this." Xiao Jian urged.

The children nodded reluctantly. It was because of the close-knittedness of the families and trust they had mutually that had brought them thus far. Though Xiao Jian knew soon the older ones would have a mind of their own. The strong influence here wasn't helping.

"How are the children?" Qing-er asked Xiao Jian quietly, as they lay in bed at night.

"They have many questions and don't understand alot, but they still trust us more. Though, I don't know how long more it can last..."

"Wen Fu Ren was asking me questions today. I don't blame her, but...I'm afraid."

"That they don't trust us and checking to see if there's any loopholes?"

Qing-er nodded. "Though I finally can understand their sentiments and behavior. It is such a different perspective. No wonder you were in so much turmoil..." she gripped his hand.

"You are always worth it." Xiao Jian kissed her gently on her forehead and hugged her closer.

"Are we staying or leaving?" Qing-er finally asked, after a moment of silence.

"Actually Lao Zhang wants me to follow him to Bei Jing. I'm trying to negotiate that you and the children must follow me, or I cannot go. Once we are travelling, it would be alot easier."

Qing-er nodded. "Well, that's a piece of good news. But what does he want you to go Beijing for?"

Xiao Jian smiled wryly. "To be one of the fighters when the rebellion and fight against the throne begins."

* * *

 _Chongqing, unknown location_

Even Yongqi was impressed with the swiftness the men worked. Within 5min, a stretcher was built and they immediately set forth for their destination, but not without blindfolding Yongqi and Xiaoyanzi's eyes first.

"Let me know once the doctor's kit is here. I need to block his acupoints." Yongqi requested quietly. Xiaoyanzi wisely remained silent, though she hated being blindfolded, and clutched at Yongqi closely.

No one replied. Only footsteps could be heard. But Xiaoyanzi being Xiaoyanzi, know how to use her ears to listen out for key landmarks to mark their path.

The going was slow as they were careful not to injure their comrade further. The doctor's kit came swiftly and they allowed Yongqi to see just enough for him to administer acupuncture. And they carried on.

Finally they reached some sort of the residence place where people were speaking in hushed voices. Their blindfolds were taken off and the found themselves in a room, with the wounded man already lying on the bed. Xu Tian Hong gestured for Yongqi to continue to his treatment and examination.

"Where are we?" Xiaoyanzi asked the person standing guard next to her.

"None of your business." He replied gruffly.

Xiaoyanzi rolled her eyes and made a face at him. "There's no need to be so secretive! Unless, you have something to hide..."

"Why you..." the man started angrily.

"Hush," Xu Tian Hong gave him a look. "Fu Ren, I'm sorry but it is not convenient to tell you at the moment."

"It's fine." Xiaoyanzi said airily. "It's pretty obvious though. I think I can guess."

"And what may I ask, is your guess?" Xu Tian Hong asked, unfazed.

"Niang zi." Yongqi said warningly, without looking up from his patient. He was in total doctor mode, but not oblivious to what was going on in the room.

Xiaoyanzi waved her hands. "We'll talk later. I'll let my husband concentrate on your friend."

After what seemed like an hour, Yongqi got up and spoke to Xu Tianhong. "Your friend's wounds should be fine. I have set his leg, ribs, stopped the bleeding but it will take a while for him to be totally healed. His wounds would need cleaning daily. For his head concussion, it should fade after a while. I have applied acupuncture to help the blood flow for healing. Also, I think I have identified the poison. But I need to let you know. The poison was not administered today. It is a slow acting one which I believe has been slowly easing into his system for the past 3 months."

* * *

 _Sichuan Province_

Jing Nan and Jun Shan had received a very warm welcome by Qing Hai and his wife, especially after Qing Hai told his wife how they had saved him from death. They bathed, had a new change of clothes and a hot meal, and had a good night's sleep. Qing Hai had planned with them on how to cross the river without being noticed, understanding that official orders were that no one were to leave Yunnan. It was simple really. He had a boat, and would row them across in the middle of the night.

"It is a risk though, especially if you got caught." Jing Nan said worriedly.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Hardly anyone comes this way. And if I'm spotted I can always say i am looking for food, which is believable." He gestured around his poor hut. "And don't worry, this never happened. It is the least we can do after saving my life. I am in your debt." Qing Hai said, and his wife agreed.

"And after this, the debt is repaid." Jun Shan said. "We appreciate it so much."

The plan went off without a hitch and they made their way into Sichuan.

"Finally!" Jing Nan threw herself flat on her back on the bed in one of the guest lodges in the city. "We're safely out of Yunnan! Time to rest!"

Jun Shan smiled. "Yes, we will rest for 2 days, but after this we need to ride quickly to Cheng Du to meet the timeline Uncle has set out for us. Uncle has friends at various pit stops which we can seek help from if need be."

"Beijing..." Jing Nan pondered. "Such a faraway and mysterious place, with the forbidden city and all that. I wonder who my dad wants us to meet there...

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the delayed update. I fell really sick so haven't been able to write much. But the story is brewing and plot is thickening. Stay tuned...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Fu Residence, Ancestral Hall, Middle of the Night_

It was dark as members of the family swiftly made their way into their ancestral hall. Only 1 candle was lit, in fear of discovery.

"Mian Yi, it was a huge risk you took, coming here." Erkang finally spoke in a low voice, when all were gathered; Fu Lun and his wife, Erkang and Ziwei, Ertai and Saiya, and Dong-er.

"I had to see you. I have news as well." Mian Yi said shortly. "But I have to make it quick."

"Go on," Fu Lun urged.

"I spoke with 12th Uncle. He is the only one now on our side, and is helping, though there are limits to what he can do." Mian Yi began. Unspoken was Yong Ji's limitation was due to his father not favouring him that much due to his mother.

"He finds this whole set up fishy as well, and has his own thoughts about 6th Uncle's death." Mian Yi continued. "He thinks He Shen is behind all these, but does not have proof."

"He Shen?" Erkang asked in shock. "I know he doesn't like our family, but to the extend of killing the Crown Prince and implicating 12th Prince and us? What does he stand to gain?"

"12th Uncle is not sure, but he suspects there is a bigger agenda. He Shen knows 6th Uncle and 12th Uncle does not like him. Actually, none of the current princes do. So he knows his time in power is limited. And he will do anything to sustain his power. So 12th Uncle has deduced he has allianced himself with one of my grand uncles, to remain in power when they seize the throne." Mian Yi continued.

"There are only 3 other candidates who will be of the right age..." Erkang trailed thoughtfully. "That is a very bold theory."

Mian Yi nodded. "12th Uncle emphasized its only a theory, and he has no basis to it, let alone which of the 3. But it is the only logical explanation for the turn of the events."

"Indeed." Er Kang was deep in thought.

"Mian Yi, how is Yong Yan?" Dong-er asked.

"I haven't managed to visit him yet, but he should be safe with Ling Fei Niang Niang at her palace, that is if he doesn't try anything funny. I will be visiting him soon to update him." Mian Yi replied, and turned back to Fu Lun and Erkang. "Please don't worry. Huang Ye Ye loves your family very much. I am working as hard as I can to return your innocence. I need to go now, I can't stay longer. But, Aunt Ziwei," Mian Yi suddenly turned to Ziwei with a rather hard look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Ziwei asked.

Mian Yi hesitated and looked up, as if willing himself the courage to ask. "Aunt Ziwei, you were with me when my mother passed away. She...she told me to look for my father. Isn't he dead? What did she mean?" Mian Yi finally asked, almost in a whisper.

The Fu family save Dong-er silently sucked in a breath, the tension in the room was almost audible.

Ziwei slowly walked towards Mian Yi, cupped her hand on his cheek, and looked tearfully at him, a tear rolling down her face. She knew they could lie to him no longer. For Mian Yi to ask, he must have had heard something. "Mian Yi, now's not the time or place to explain. But ...I am sure your father will come and find you." She whispered.

Mian Yi backed away, his face white. He had done his homework and heard rumours, but never dared to believe it until he confirmed with his Aunt Ziwei, the sister he knew was closest to his father.

"You...you lied? All of you? My father is really alive? I heard but never dared to believe..." He muttered, staggering. "Dong-er, you knew too?" His eyes searched Dong-er, in hope of no betrayal.

"Mian Yi, I swear, I have no idea!" Dong-er exclaimed wildly, looking at his parents. "How can this be? Your father was announced dead years ago!"

"Mian Yi, I know this is hard for you to process right now, but please, trust us. We were going to tell you at the right time..." Erkang began approaching him, his arms outstretched.

"Save it." Mian Yi turned his back on the Fu family and fled into the night.

* * *

 _Yun Nan, Unknown location of Red Flower Society_

"My family has to come with me." Xiao Jian said through gritted teeth.

"Xiao Jian, be reasonable. They will be safe with the rest. It is faster and easier if both of us just went."

"I was separated from my family once. I would not be separated again. Lao Zhang, you know that." Xiao Jian glared at him meaningfully, implying his sister's separation.

Lao Zhang threw his hands in the air in frustration. "And how do you suppose we are going to transport your family of 6 children when there is a lock down on this state. Xiao Jian, you speak of the impossible."

Xiao Jian smirked. "Isn't what we are trying to do already the impossible? Come on, I'm sure you have a way. I'm perfectly fine staying here and waiting this out. I would not go anywhere without my family and that is final."

"So you would want to bring them to a place which will be war ridden with blood shed." Lao Zhang warned.

"Yes. I rather we be together and die together, rather than live apart." Xiao Jian was unshakable. But he knew his cards. He knew that they need him in Bei Jing too much. And he knew one more thing too, one thing that no one else in the world knew that gave him that peace of mind to press on to bring his children to the city which will soon be at war - his family was more than able to protect themselves.

Lao Zhang glared at him. "You...very well, I shall make this request to The Boss. I make no promises."

* * *

 _Chong Qing, Unknown location_

Xu Tian Hong was very disturbed. How could it be that there was a traitor in their midst, slowly poisoning his leader. But the physician had no reason to lie about it. There was something about the couple he liked and trusted.

Once he heard what Yong Qi had to say, he had quietly prepared the antidote himself, and from then on only allowed himself or Yong Qi to bring Jia Luo his food and drink. Jia Luo had been unconscious for days, before he woke up. But his movements were limited. But under the patience of Yong Qi, his recovery was moving along rather well and the couple had quickly struck up with a firm friendship with both Xu Tian Hong and Chen Jia Luo. They obviously didn't know who they really were, but Yong Qi's wife was straightforward and guileless, full of laughter and was key in diffusing any tension in the room. Yong Qi (known to him as Fang Yong), he could see was deeply in love with his wife, and had his own sense of humour that complemented her. His brilliance as a physician also astounded him. All in all, he did genuinely like the couple immensely, and he knew Jia Luo felt the same. Not once did the couple ask to leave the unknown place while Jia Luo was healing. It was only when Yong Qi felt confident that Jia Luo was responding well to the antidote and healing well, when he broached the subject with Tian Hong about being able to leave. He marvelled at Fang Yong's professionalism as a physician, and ensured that the couple were never mistreated.

"Should we tell them and recruit them to our cause?" Tian Hong asked Jia Luo, late at night, the day after Yong Qi had asked when they could be free to continue on their journey.

Jia Luo pondered. "I'm not sure if I want to involve them in blood shed. What we will be doing will cost lives. They have been so good to us. I do not wish to embroil them in the politics of it all. We should just let them carry on with their lives.

Tian Hong nodded. "I agree. They would do much good to society with Fang Yong as a free lance physician."

"Then it's settled then." Jia Luo clicked his cup of wine with Tian Hong's and drank up.

* * *

"So what did Tian Hong say?" Xiaoyanzi asked Yong Qi quietly, in the privacy of their room.

"He asked if we could stay a few more days to monitor Jia Luo. If there's no complications, we can leave." Yong Qi said.

"Phew, finally! It's been 3 months! Our kids would have reached Beijing by now." Xiaoyanzi said exuberantly. "Yes yes, I know you have your responsibility and duty to your patients, but isn't it strange we are in the middle of nowhere, and we are practically nicely treated prisoners?"

Yong Qi smiled wryly. "I know. This group of people are indeed suspicious. I have seen and heard the way they defer and treat each other. It's no ordinary family. If I'm not wrong, we have just landed ourselves in the middle of the society, with Jia Luo has its head. Or figure head." Yong Qi was both observant and smart. Living with them the past 3 months gave him inside to the workings of the group, despite their attempts at being careful. Yet he was still unable to decipher what kind of society they were entrapped in.

"Figurehead?" Xiaoyanzi asked.

"There could be someone of higher authority behind Jia Luo. In my past studies of societies, the real puppet master never reveals himself..."

"But what could they be up to?"

"That is one big mystery. Xiaoyanzi, look's like you've gotten us into trouble again." Yongqi teased.

Xiaoyanzi smacked him and rolled her eyes. "Husband, I believe it is you this time. Would they have kept us for so long if not for your amazing medical skills?"

"If not for my amazing medical skills, we may not be alive!" Yong Qi quipped back.

"Though on a more serious note...", he grew sober. "Usually societies with such structure in each dynasty can only mean one thing, if trends from my past studies were right."

"Go on...don't stop." Xiaoyanzi encouraged.

"Rebellion group." Yongqi said almost inaudibly, while Xiaoyanzi's eyes grew large.

* * *

The next few days passed, and Jia Luo, Tian Hong, Yong Qi and Xiaoyanzi were having a farewell lunch in one of their dining areas.

"I am sincerely most grateful to you, Fang Yong, for treating me so well. My health has returned and my martial skills are returning." Jia Luo toasted. "But most of all, I am most thankful fate has brought us together and we, Tian Hong and I, have made bosom friends in the both of you."

"Please don't say that." The ever humble Yong Qi replied. "It is only my responsibility to ensure your health and safety. As for the friendship that has blossomed, my wife and I would say they same thing. Meeting kindred spirits depends on fate, so we are equally or more glad that fate has brought us together. More so, you have given us food and shelter, and we are so thankful."

"It's nothing! You are not even accepting payment for your medical services! It is the least we could do." Tian Hong said with a smile. "So, what are your plans. Where are you heading to?"

"Beijing." Xiaoyanzi replied automatically, without thinking.

"Beijing?" Jia Luo's interest was piqued.

"We have some friends there, and were on our way to visit them." Yong Qi replied, kicking Xiaoyanzi lightly. He didn't really want them to know where he was going, as much as he liked them.

"Have you been to Beijing before? Actually, it's not really a good time of the year to be there. The weather is pretty awful." Tian Hong said. "Why not wait till next year?"

Yong Qi laughed. "Nah, we have been to Beijing before. This visit has been postponed many times. My friend would kill me if we don't show up again. His daughter is getting married, so this is something we cannot miss."

"Marriage? Oh, I hope we did not hold up your journey too long." Jia Luo said.

"It's fine. We had set out way early, as we wanted to catch up with our friend and Xiaoyanzi wanted to help with the wedding preparations...though I guess now we can only be at the wedding, if we rush." Yong Qi looked at Xiaoyanzi, giving her a quick wink.

"See, the misfortunes of being married to an extremely responsible doctor." Xiaoyanzi gave an exaggerated sigh, sending the men into laughter.

"Actually, we are heading to Beijing ourselves. Come with us. We would be moving at quite a fast pace so you should be in Beijing faster than if you were to travel on your own. We have horses, food and can help provide protection to the both of you. The road is long and filled with bandits." Jia Luo suddenly offered.

Yong Qi and Xiaoyanzi exchanged a glance. They could see the perks of travelling with them, and gain more insight to who they were.

"That is a coincidence!" Yong Qi replied quickly. "What are you headed out there to do, if you don't mind me asking."

"Business. As you can see all these, are part of my god-father's textile business. That's why we are in such a secluded location. My god-father's textiles are widely sought after in the various big cities, and many want to know his secret in dying the colours and clothe. To guard his secret, we can only have good security and stay away from prying eyes." Jia Luo answered.

"What Jia Luo is too humble to say is that he is the successor of this huge textile Business." Tian Hong supplied, earning a glowering look from Jia Luo.

Xiaoyanzi and Yong Qi laughed. "Wow, 我们有眼不知太山. If we have been disrepectful in anyway, please forgive us, Young Master." Xiaoyanzi said with a twinkle in her eye, couldn't resist teasing Jia Luo.

"Please! Tian Hong, this is exactly why I don't want people to know who I really am!" Jia Luo groaned.

"These are not exactly 'people'. They are our benefactors for saving your life, and our bosom friends!" Tian Hong retorted.

Jia Luo could only sigh and drink his tea.

"So it's settled then, we will continue travelling together. We will set out tomorrow at first light." Jia Luo decided, looking at Yong Qi and Xiaoyanzi.

They both smiled and nodded, "Very well, we accept. Thanks so much, Jia Luo and Tian Hong. Now is us who owe you."

* * *

That night, Tian Hong went to look for Jia Luo.

"What made you change your mind." He asked directly.

"It seemed like your efforts to convince them to stay out of Beijing this period was futile." Jia Luo said mildly, continuing to tidy his room.

"We would have to tell them the truth sooner or later then. As we make our stops at the various Head Quarters in the different cities, we can't keep our secret. They would find out."

"I know." Jia Luo said. "I think they could be useful to our cause after all. And what better protection would they have than to be with us?"

"But we don't know their background, the truth that is. Yes we know they were tea planters in Dali, and Fang Yong is a physician, but that's what they say."

"Then we shall find out during this journey. Get someone to go to Dali to find out more. We would have our answers then, wouldn't we?" Jia Luo smiled at Tian Hong. "Don't worry, brother. I trust and believe in them." Jia Luo paused and turned to Tian Hong. "On another note, do we have any progress in investigating who is the traitor amongst us?"

* * *

 _Beijing_

It was late evening, almost dark. Jing Nan and Jun Shan hid behind a pillar and looked at the sealed Xue Shi Fu with guards all around.

"Well, this probably wasn't what your dad had in mind when he sent us here." he commented to Jing Nan.

They had arrived in Beijing a week ago, totally worn out after the long travels. Unfortunately, Hui Bin Lou, the place their father asked them to stay at, was closed indefinitely. Truth be told, Erkang, knowing the complications that would arise from the 6th Prince's investigation, had ask Liu Qing and Jin Suo to leave and they decided to look Liu Hong up in Tian Jing, so they and their children would be safe if anything were to happen. They had left reluctantly, only because of the children.

So they had found another place to lodge at, but their resources were running low. It didn't help that Jing Nan was mesmerized by the Beijing streets and wanted to try different types of food and buy different things. After a few days of rest, they started asking around as to where Xue Shi Fu was. They were perplexed when initially people didn't really want to speak to them. They had assumed it was their accent, but finally one person had furtively told them that the Fu Family was in the Emperor's bad graces, and no one really wanted to associate with them. He had counselled them not to look up the Fu family, eyes darting nervously, and quickly rushed off.

It took them walking all over Beijing and its outskirts 3 days before they finally found Xue Shi Fu. But knowing the situation, they left quickly and returned closer to nightfall to further assess their situation. It was their third day being at there after scouting Xue Shi Fu's perimeters for 2 nights but there doesn't seem to be anyway in.

"I wonder what happened. Mom and Dad were so confident. Though, now given the change of circumstance, I wonder if we should even seek them out..." Jing Nan replied.

"We don't really have a choice. We don't have money left for one more night at the hotel." Jun Shan said wearily. "A wild guess, but maybe this has to do with what is happening in Yunnan, so all the more we need to get Uncle's letter to them?"

Jing Nan heaved a sigh. "Well, there's those old grass huts behind the valley we found the other day..."

"You seriously want to stay there indefinitely?" Jun Shan raised his eyebrow.

"Well at least for tonight. We can't seem to do anything for now." Jing Nan was tired, and when she was tired, she was moody. "We've been examining this house for 2 nights, and even if we found an opening, I don't think we would be very warmly received by the people who are housed arrested inside. Imagine if 2 strangers suddenly pop into our backyard. I would beat and tie them up immediately!"

Jun Shan shrugged. "True. Let's not waste anymore nights here. We need to think of a solution...you could find a job at an apothecary in the mean time, and I can do labour work. That would tide us for a while."

Jing Nan nodded and started walking back towards the grass huts.

* * *

It was late in the night, Jing Nan and Jun Shan tossing in disturbed sleep. The grass huts weren't the most comfortable accomodation.

"Who are you? Why are you guys lurking around Xue Shi Fu?" A voice suddenly rang out, and Jing Nan suddenly woke up, finding a blade to her throat. "One move, and the girl's throat gets slit."

"Shan-er" Jing Nan yelped.

"Wait, please, don't be rash. Don't harm my sister. We were not lurking at Xue Shi Fu!" Jun Shan quickly got up and replied in the darkness. "Can you let me light a candle?"

"No. Answer me."

Jun Shan was getting desperate. It was so dark and he couldn't see. He kicked himself for not standing on guard and being alert.

"Nan-er, are you okay?"

"Shan-er, I think we better reply him. He really does have a blade to my throat." Jing Nan spoke up, her voice up an octave. As good as she was at martial arts, being in such a position rendered her helpless. She had to think of a way to relax her assailant's grip.

"Okok. We are from Dali in Yunnan. We are looking for our parents' long lost relatives. We weren't lurking around Xue Shi Fu, as you so put it. Can't you see we are poor and don't even have money to stay in a hotel? My name is Jun Shan, if you want to know. And my sister you are holding there is Jing Nan. "

"You lie. I have seen you two skulking around Xue Shi Fu the past 2 nights, checking out the place. Why."

"Ok fine, you got us. Our parents want us to pass word to their long lost friends and relatives Fu Er Kang, Fu Er Tai and Xia Ziwei who apparently lives in Xue Shi Fu but we can't get it because its sealed. Can you please let my sister go now?" Jun Shan, normally calm, was getting frightened.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"How do we know whether you mean us harm or good? You have a blade by my sister's neck, and we can't see you." Jun Shan retorted.

"Let's talk outside." the voice said and immediately yanked Jing Nan out.

* * *

"You let go of me, you idiot!" Jing Nan struggled against her strong captor, and broke out into a string of Manchurian curses.

For some reason, that did the trick and Jing Nan felt her captor falter. Using that to her advantage, she quickly got free of his grip and kicked him down severely.

"Wait, you know how to speak Manchurian?" The person asked, perplexed, as he retaliated.

Jun Shan rushed out and joined the attack.

"So what if I know how to speak Manchurian?" Jing Nan yelled back. "How dare you disturb my sleep and hold a blade to my neck. I am going to beat you into pulp!"

In the moonlight it was easy to see that their captor was about their age, and his martial skills were on par with theirs. The mysterious man was good at evading their hold, and finally he landed a punch, and Jing Nan flew, knocking into a tree. A shiny object slipped out of her sleeve, which caught their captor's eye.

Distracted, Jun Shan easily caught him and held him towards the ground.

"Nan-er, are you alright?" Jun Shan shouted across, not wanting to release their captor.

"Yes yes, just bruised a bit. I'll live." Jing Nan replied, and brightened to see that Jun Shan had captured the person.

"What's that gold thing you have? Who did you steal it from?" Their captor shouted angrily.

Jing Nan swaggered up and slapped his head. "We are NOT thieves, murderer. This," Jing Nan slowly drew out the gold plated object, "is what my mother gave me. She calls it the 'Jing Pai Ling Jian'. It is MINE."

"Ok right, I think we have a misunderstanding here..."

"Oh, so now that you are caught, you say it is a misunderstanding?" Jing Nan taunted.

"Nono, I believe you. The Jing Pai Ling Jian is all the evidence I need. I believe your story. Can you please let me go?"

"Do you think we are so stupid?" Jun Shan said, in a bored voice, pressing his foot harder into the person's back.

"I am telling the truth. I have a jade pendant, under my clothes, which has a symbol that will match the symbol on the Jing Pai Ling Jian. You can take it to check, and light a candle, whatever."

Jun Shan looked at Jing Nan, who nodded and proceeded to fiddle around the person's clothing to find the jade he supposedly talked about. She finally found it and compared it. "Shan-er, what he says its true. It matches."

"Who are you?" Jun Shan finally asked back. "How do you know it will match?"

"Because it belongs to the Ai Xin Jue Luo Clan. My name is Ai Xin Jue Luo Mian Yi, son of the deceased Prince Rong, Rong Bei Le. I can help you get into Xue Shi Fu." Mian Yi finally said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I really do intend to finish this story, just that it will probably take a while. Thank you for your patience!


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

 _Beijing_

Jing Nan and Jun Shan suddenly shirked back in shock, thoughts whirling. A prince? They had in possession something to do with royalty?

Mian Yi, finally released, righted himself and eyed the two. He was smart. They knew the names of those who lived in Xue Shi Fu, they were from Yunnan, the girl could even speak Manchurian (who on earth learns Manchurian unless you belong to the ruling tribe?). If he were to make an educated guess, these people most probably knew his father. Though he wasn't feeling rather kindly towards them at the moment, he was curious.

"You say you are Rong Bei Le?" Jun Shan started hesitantly. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Exactly, you could have us all in jail and we would never be seen again." Jing Nan looked at him suspiciously, clutching onto Jun Shan.

Mian Yi sighed. "If I were to do that, I would have brought guards with me, and not slip here on my own to question you. What do you need to tell Fu Erkang?"

"I will only speak to him." Jun Shan said stoicly, being cautious.

"And how do we really know you are Rong Bei Le? Surely a prince such as you would have bodyguards..." Jing Nan said, still distrustful.

"Look, times are difficult okay? Xue Shi Fu used to be one of the most honoured houses in the Empire, yet now the Residence is sealed and the people inside are under house arrest. I am their nephew and am the only one who can get you to them, if you want. It is your choice." Mian Yi, as much as he wanted to hate anything to do with his father or Yunnan, couldn't have but be curious about these foreigners and feel particularly drawn to the stubborn girl with large shiny eyes. Also, coming from Yun Nan, they may have further leads with regard to He Shen's plans! That is, if they are related or in connection with his supposedly dead father.

Jing Nan and Jun Shan looked at each other, and remain silent. Xiao Jian had taught them that sometimes, the best way to get more information is to stay silent.

"I came here alone because I wanted to get answers. I apologise for having a blade to your neck, my lady, but tough times calls for tough measures. How else can I prove to you that I will get to you into Xue Shi Fu safely?"

Jing Nan and Jun Shan still maintained their silence.

"Ok fine, how about we call for a truce? I will let you hold onto my jade pendant and you can return me after you meet Fu Erkang." Mian Yi finally suggested.

"You could then label us as thieves." Jing Nan muttered, not unheard by Mian Yi.

"What do you want then?" Mian Yi was exasperated at the siblings' stubbornness.

Jing Nan was at a loss too. She wasn't sure how much she could trust this Rong Bei Le. If anything, her uncle and father had implicitly taught them to be wary of royalty.

"Let us talk privately." Jun Shan finally said and dragged Jing Nan into the forest.

* * *

"If he wants to catch us, he would be calling for back up by now." Jun Shan said, after they had hidden in the trees for about an hour.

"Maybe he got lost." Jing Nan scoffed.

"You think?" Jun Shan retorted. "He seemed rather resourceful to me. I think his the only option we've got."

Jing Nan snorted. Though truth be told, her gut also felt that they could trust Rong Bei Le. While he had held a knife to her throat, she somehow knew he wasn't really going to use it.

"Ok, let's walk back and see if his still there. Maybe he grew tired of waiting for us." Jing Nan finally gave in and they made their way carefully back, ever vigilant for traps.

Mian Yi was still there, though to their surprise, he was lying on the ground sleeping.

Jun Shan shook him.

"You're back?" Mian Yi stretched and yawned sleepily, looking up at them. "I was starting to think you guys fled away, not that it would be my problem. And I am tired, though, this ground is not the most comfortable place to sleep on..."

"We will follow you to meet Fu Er Kang." Jun Shan said.

"And I will keep my own Jing Pai thank you very much, and you can have your jade back, lest we are seen as thieves." Jing Nan threw his pendant back to, it landing on his stomach.

"Right, great. That decision took you long enough. Decided you could trust me eh?" Mian Yi got up and tucked his pendant safely into his garments.

"How should we proceed doing it?" Jun Shan questioned.

"Well, it's too late tonight for sure. We will plan for tomorrow night. Me breaking into Xue Shi Fu alone was difficult, and now there will be three of us. We cannot alert any spies or guards. It's good that both your martial art skills are excellent. But first, I have formally introduced myself. I don't even know you." Mian Yi said, setting his eyes firmly on them, exulting the princely air.

Suddenly both Jing Nan and Jun Shan felt uncomfortable. For God's sake, they were in the presence of royalty and their manners were all gone, and were treating him as a regular person.

"We pay our respects to Rong Bei Le." Jun Shan finally greeted rather grudgingly.

Mian Yi waved his hand. "Forget it, just call me Mian Yi. We wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves by all the formalities, so just treat me as a normal person."

Jun Shan and Jing Nan yet again exchanged another look. This aristocrat was kind of weird...

"I am Xiao Jun Shan, and this is my sister, Jing Nan." Jun Shan introduced. He thought it would be simpler to just say Jing Nan was his sister instead of cousin.

Mian Yi nodded. After confirmation from Ziwei that his father is still alive, he knew something must have had happened in Yunnan, after Dong-er said his parents' had taken a really long time to return from there 17 years ago, when they went to rescue his father. In fact, it was during that rescue that his father had supposedly died, according to his Huang Ye Ye.

"Jun Shan, Jing Nan. Both of you will need to follow my instructions exactly tomorrow. You don't know the layout of Xue Shi Fu, and movement of the spies and guards. Are you able to do that? It is the only way I can get you safely to Erkang without jeapodysing all of your safety. You need to understand the consequences of breaking a royal command." Mian Yi stressed.

"Yes, we know." Jun Shan replied, and Jing Nan nodded. "We will do as you say."

* * *

 _Unknown location, Yunnan_

"You are lucky. The Boss has approved your family coming with us, though it would make travels a bit more complicated due to the sealed borders." Lao Zhang informed Xiao Jian.

"Thank you, Lao Zhang. I really appreciate it." Xiao Jian replied.

"And we thank you for your willing contribution to the course." Lao Zhang said.

Xiao Jian rolled his eyes internally. He knew very well this was a transaction. They will expect him to fight his best and to the end, in exchange for this favour. He nodded. "I understand."

"Though out of curiousity, where is your wife from. Her accent and command of Mandarin is definitely not southern, and her feet are not bound. My wife noticed but never managed to really ask her. She is always so busy with the kids." Lao Zhang said jovially.

Xiao Jian managed to hide his stricken expression in time, and presented a friendly jovial face which he knew Lao Zhang was pretending as well. "Lao Zhang, I never knew you for one for gossip!" He quipped. "I am Xiao Jian, wanderer of the world, I couldn't possibly have a woman with bound feet for a wife, right?"

Lao Zhang burst out laughing. "Indeed indeed! You can only be attracted to women who are able to wander as much as you. Though how did you manage to find her?"

Xiao Jian laughed. "You just have to be at the right place! To be honestly, was born in the outskirts of Beijing and grew up in there. I never really asked why her feet weren't bound actually. My sister's feet aren't as well. So it wasn't much of a big deal to me...I just love her and that was enough."

"True...yes it indeed has been hard for those whose wives and daughters who have bounded feet to lead our current running lives. Well then, prepare your family because we will be leaving in 3 days."

* * *

 _Red Flower Society_

Xu Tian Hong had finally managed to find out who the mole was, and had planned an elaborate plan to trap him. He turned out to be one of the servants of a magistrate, whom served He Shen.

"Who is He Shen?" Yong Qi was asking Jia Luo.

Tian Hong burst out laughing. "Fang Dai Fu, you must be living in a world of your own. Everyone knows He Shen is currently the most favoured and corrupt official of the dog Emperor!"

Yong Qi smiled, embarrassed. He did know a bit, vaguely from town gossip. He wondered how Erkang and Ertai worked with him.

"The Emperor must be blind to favour such a corrupt official." Xiaoyanzi chipped in, shooting Yong Qi a look.

"But why does he want to kill Jia Luo then?" Yong Qi asked, quickly changing the topic.

Jia Luo looked at Tian Hong, who rose his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulders. Though before he could answer, a messenger quickly came and requested for Tian Hong's presence.

"It is a rather long story. Let's wait till Tian Hong is back before we tell you." Jia Luo said.

After a while, Tian Hong returned back to the room, his expression hard, and strode right towards Yong Qi.

"Why did you say your name is Fang Yong?"

Yong Qi looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you again, why did you deceive us all these while, saying your name is Fang Yong?" Tian Hong said through gritted teeth.

"Tian Hong, what's this about? I'm sure there's a misunderstanding..." Jia Luo intervened, laying a hand on Tian Hong's shoulder before turning to face Yong Qi and Xiaoyanzi, looking at them questioningly.

Yong Qi heaved a huge sigh. "I'm really sorry, but actually, to be honest, my wife and I are fugitives and we didn't know who we could trust."

"What happened?" Jia Luo asked.

So Yong Qi and Xiaoyanzi told them about the whole Zheng Qin Wang incident, omitting certain details, and that they didn't want to be under the thumb of Zheng Qin Wang. "So honestly, my name is really Ai Qi, at your service. I apologise for the deception, but you must understand, we cannot afford to be caught by Zheng Qin Wang."

"And your children?" Tian Hong questioned.

"With my brother-in-law."

"How do you know they won't get caught by Zheng Qin Wang?"

"My brother-in-law...well...he has connections...connections that can help them hide. Honestly, it was very chaotic and time was so tight, we didn't have much time to plan or prepare. All we knew was that we couldn't allow Zheng Qin Wang cannot get hold of me. My brother-in-law is resourceful, we trust him." Yong Qi said.

"So you are the famous Ai Daifu!" Jia Luo stated. He looked at Tian Hong, his mind forming the connections.

"What is your brother-in-law's name?"

"Xiao Jian."

* * *

 _Xue Shi Fu, night_

The day had quickly passed and Mian Yi ran through the plan with them once again. Some sort of a truce was established between them, and Jing Nan and Jun Shan had to forcefully shut out burning questions of how their parents had something to do with royalty and noble families. Mian Yi on the other hand was both curious yet afraid of the truths these newcomers might bring. He too forcefully shut out those thoughts and focused at the task at hand. It was worth a shot if these people could help the Fu Family. He even brought black outfits for them to wear.

"It's time." Mian Yi said in a low voice and they moved, each silently jumping onto the roof of the Fu residence before crouching, checking for people, then jumping into their back yard. Mian Yi signalled them to follow him as he quickly and quietly let them towards the ancestral hall, as per the previous time.

"Wait here, in the dark, and don't go anywhere. I will be back soon." Mian Yi finally brought them to the Fu's Ancestral Hall, and quickly left to call Dong-er.

"How does Mian Yi know this place so well even in the dark?" Jing Nan commented, trying to make out the dark surroundings with the dim moonlight. Despite the lack of light, she had glimpsed the wealth and magnificence of this residence and was in awe.

"Probably comes here often enough. He must be very familiar with these folks." Jun Shan said, inspecting the relics in the place.

They cautiously walked around in the silence, and soon they heard the door open and a glimmer of candle light. A group of people huddled in and they looked at them curiously.

One lady's eyes were brimming with tears, while the others had solemn looks on their faces.

"Nan-er!" That lady with tears in her eyes called out softly, her voice quivering. "Is it really you? And Shan-er?"

Jing Nan and Jun Shan stepped into the dim candle light. The lady rushed forward and hugged Jing Nan tightly, who was rather taken aback. "Nan-er, where are your parents? Where's your mother? Why are only both of you here?"

A man quickly strode forward and laid a hand on the lady's shoulder. "Ziwei, let's not scare them. They don't know us...though perhaps Nan-er here would remember me?" He smiled slightly at her. "I had a visit with your families with an Ai Ye Ye a few years back. Both of you have grown so much!"

Jing Nan looked hard at that man, and suddenly remembered 7 years ago, someone was fighting her father while she and her siblings sat at the top of the carriage. She slowly nodded..."Yes...Shan-er, it's him! Remember, the people our parents were so happy to see?" Shan-er was remembering too, recognition filling his eyes. "Fu bo bo? (Uncle Fu)"

Erkang nodded. "Yes, I'm Fu Erkang, and this is my wife Ziwei. She was your mother's sworn sister, that's why she's so happy to see you, Jing Nan." He explained, seeing Jing Nan's rather confused reaction to Ziwei hugging her.

"And this is my brother Fu Ertai, and my son Dong-er. We are very close family friends of your parents so please dispense with all formalities." Erkang continued. "I know you have met Mian Yi, who brought you here at high risk. We don't have much time so let's go to the point for now. Why did you request to see me?"

Jun Shan quickly took out the letter Yong Qi had passed to him, and gave it to Erkang. "Our parents needed to pass you this letter urgently and with utmost secrecy, hence, they sent me. I guess they didn't expect that your family would be in such a situation. All the places they told us where we could seek refuge are gone."

Erkang quickly tore opened the letter and to his amazement, it was full of pictures. He flipped through the pages, his face growing more and more grim as he progressed, and finally he passed it to Ziwei. Ertai looked over their shoulder and his eyes grew wide. "If it was under better circumstances, I would be laughing out loud right now. The irony!"

Dong-er and Mian Yi exchanged puzzled looks. "Father, what does it say?"

"This confirms what we had been suspecting all along. Out of the Qin Wangs, it is Zheng Qin Wang who is planning the ursurp the throne." Erkang finally said, after both Ziwei and Ertai looked through the pictures.

"My dad drew pictures?" Jing Nan asked, perplexed.

"So that in the event that it ever falls in the wrong hands, no one else can decipher it." Erkang said. "Ziwei, Ertai, what's your interpretation?"

They nodded slowly. "But the action his recommending is not possible now. He doesn't know we are under investigation." Ertai lamented.

"And I don't like the idea of Xiao Jian taking refuge with the Red Lotus Society." Erkang gripped the stack of papers. Yong Qi had not only outline the recommended course of action, but also what his plans were.

"Nan-er, Shan-er, what happened back in Yunnan when you came here?" Ziwei asked gently.

So they recounted the entire happenings, from visiting Zheng Qin Wang, to having the Yunnan borders sealed, to their having to run away to avoid capture, to finally arriving in Beijing and meeting Mian Yi.

"Oh you poor children! Thank God you met Mian Yi." Ziwei drew both Jing Nan and Jun Shan into her embrace.

"Biao Ge, so you mean to say they are connected with what we are doing? Can what they bring clear yours and Yong Yan's name?" Mian Yi asked Erkang.

Erkang sighed and shook his head. "This letter only points us in the right direction. We would need direct investigation and more hard evidence to clear our names and bring the perpetrator to justice."

"We would gladly welcome you to stay here but as you can see, we are not in the best position right now. Any extra person would be noticed. Mian Yi, could you help them find a proper place to stay, please? And you can trust them, they will help you. They need your help as much as we need theirs." Erkang finally said.

"But Biao Ge, who are they? What relation do they have to you?" Mian Yi questioned. He knew time was ticking, but he couldn't leave without an answer. To him, they were just 2 commoners from Yunnan who happened to have the Jing Pai Ling Jian and who knows his family. He had no other reason to trust them, let alone like them, especially if they were linked to his father.

Erkang and Ziwei exchanged looks.

"As mentioned, Jing Nan is the daughter of my sworn sister who left Beijing for Yunnan with her husband. Shan-er is the son of my cousin, who also left Beijing for Yunnan with her husband, who happens to be my sworn sister's brother." Ziwei tried to explain the relationship, leaving out the complicated stories, and taking care not to mention Yong Qi.

"So both of you are cousins? Not brother and sister? Then why did you say she was your sister?" Mian Yi accused Jun Shan, eyeing him warily.

He shrugged. "It was easier, and honestly we grew up together and are so close we are practically brother and sister. I don't see the difference."

"And you are the son of my mother's cousin...which means you have royal blood too...and we are cousins?" Dong-er suddenly realised.

Jing Nan and Jun Shan suddenly realised the implications of Dong-er's statement. "Oh my God." Jing Nan yelped and sprang away from Jun Shan. "You have royal blood!"

"Shhhhhhh" Ertai hurriedly said, "Keep your voices down. Let's discuss this complicated family tree another day. You need to go before you get discovered. Mian Yi, they are family ok? We will explain everything...at a better time. And please, both of you, stay in the city and remain discreet. Keep in touch with Mian Yi. Let us know when your parents arrive in Beijing."

The three looked at each other and nodded, their minds swarming. So many questions, but no time to ask.

"Let's go," Mian Yi indicated to them and they followed him out, after bidding farewells to new relations they have found.

* * *

 _Red Flower Society _

Indeed, Tian Hong had been doing checks in Dali about Fang Yong before the entire story unravelled but he wanted to hear it from Fang Yong himself to ensure that they had the right person, and to ensure Fang Yong, no Ai Qi, wouldn't further deceive them. It was much to his surprise that there was no physician by the name of Fang Yong in Dali, but rather instead, the city was abuzz with the missing Ai and Xiao family. In fact, one of his men had managed to obtain a portrait of Ai Qi's that Zheng Qin Wang had been spreading across the province.

He also had known from weekly reports that Xiao Jian, Ai Qi's brother-in-law, was hiding out with his group in Yunnan with his family, though no one there knew that famous Ai Qi who disappeared had stumbled onto the society's HQ. Given Ai Qi's story, perhaps it was better this way.

Jia Luo was more shocked. He never connected the famous Xiao Jian everyone in the society spoke so highly of to the famous Ai Qi. Though now he felt that it made explaining who they were all the more easier, for it seemed that they were on the same side.

"Xiao Jian? The 一箫一剑走江湖, that Xiao Jian? He is..." Jia Luo started, "My brother," Xiaoyanzi interjected proudly. "Isn't he the greatest? You have heard of him?"

Jia Luo smiled. "The world is indeed small. Yes, though I am not personally acquainted with him, I have heard and my highest regards for him."

"Though we don't know how he and the rest of the family are doing." Xiaoyanzi became rather downcast. "We had to leave so quickly, to avoid being captured by Zheng Qin Wang's men. And the children...we had to get separated from them too suddenly," tears started welling up in Xiaoyanzi's eyes.

"Actually, Xiaoyanzi, you don't have to worry. Your brother, his wife and both your children are safe." Tian Hong finally said.

"How do you know that?"

Xu Tian Hong looked at Chen Jia Luo, who gave him the nod of approval.

"The connections that Xiao Jian has...I'm not sure how much he has told you, but...they are us, our men. In fact, your family is now in one of the groups that I am directly overseeing in Yunnan." Tian Hong said, dropping the bombshell.

"What?" Xiaoyanzi exclaimed.

"Yes, they are doing very well, and in fact, are also on the way to Bei Jing as well speak." Tian Hong smiled at her.

Yong Qi's eyes widened, even as his stomach gave a lurch. Though he was very much relieved that his family was safe, this confirmed his suspicions and dreaded what he was about to hear nex.

"Yes, you see, Fang...Ai Qi, we haven't been been totally honest with you as well. The business we are doing? It is a cover for our real operations. We are the core of the Red Flower Society." Jia Luo explained.

"And Jia Luo here is our head and leader. There are 14 brothers under him, each overseeing operations in a certain province. I am the 8th brother." Tian Hong added. "So we really owe it to you, to have kept Jia Luo alive. That's the reason why He Shen wants Jia Luo dead, to get rid our society."

"Wait wait wait..." Yong Qi was trying his best to keep his emotions in check, and reaction in line with that of a commoner. "Xiao Jian has mentioned the Red Flower Society, and it's cause to restore the Ming Dynasty. In fact, he was recently approached by one of your men. But since He Shen knows Jia Luo's identity and knows where you are, given that he has a mole, why isn't or hasn't he done anything to flush all of you out, but is only attacking Jia Luo?"

Tian Hong's eyebrows creased and he frowned. He didn't think of that. "I'll be damned! I didn't see it this way before."

"Tian Hong, it's ok. We can slowly investigate that. But for now," Jia Luo turned to Yong Qi and Xiaoyanzi, looking at them meaningfully. "I think I don't need to explain further what our society is about. You have experienced what life under the corrupt Qing officials is like. This is the real reason why we are now heading to Beijing. The time has come for the coup to end this corruption once and for all, and we would like to invite you to join us."

* * *

A/N: And the plot further thickens. Yong Qi, former 5th Prince, pure Manchurian, joining a rebel society? What would his response be? How would Mian Yi, Jing Nan and Jun Shan get along? How is Yong Yan doing?

And sorry for the slow updates. Thank you for all the faithful readers for reviewing and continuing to read despite the long wait times. I really appreciate and love reading your reviews. :)

I have been watching a really nice Korean show called Golden Rainbow, and the OTP has such an amazing love story. It's kinda similar, where the guy's father is responsible for the deaths of the girl's real father and foster father. So it got me wondering, what if Yong Qi had found out first that his father was responsible for Xiaoyanzi's parent's deaths? How would he have reacted? How would Xiaoyanzi react when she finds out later on? Would their love be able to stand this test, as how the OTP in Golden Rainbow's love withheld?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Red Flower Society Headquarters, location unknown_

Chen Jia Luo and Xu Tian Hong looked expectantly at Yong Qi, who was desperately trying to think of a way out, when suddenly, Xiaoyanzi gave a yelp, curled up in pain and fell to the floor.

"Xiaoyanzi!" Yong Qi cried out in fear, and bent down. "What happened to you...wake up, wake up, oh God please wake up!" He was shaking her as he realised she was unconscious.

"Quick, bring her back to your room. We can always continue this conversation another day." Jia Luo was very concerned as well. He had grown to like Xiaoyanzi alot. "Let us know what you need to treat her. We will get it for you. Don't worry, your wife is strong."

A pale-faced Yong Qi nodded, scooped his wife up and rushed off to his room, with Tian Hong and Jia Luo hot on his heels.

"Xiaoyanzi, what happened to you!" He muttered worriedly as she lay unconscious in his arms.

"Ai Qi, we will stay outside to give you privacy for treatment. But do shout out if you need anything. We are here." Tian Hong called out after him and shut their room door after Yong Qi went in.

Yong Qi carefully laid Xiaoyanzi down on the bed, and check her pulse, but not before she suddenly opened her eyes, stuck her tongue out, giving him a cheeky grin before closing her eyes again.

Yong Qi sighed with relief and almost burst out laughing. "Xiaoyanzi, you are fine aren't you?" Yong Qi talked in a very low voice, and confirmed her pulse was normal.

She nodded and opened her eyes again. "I knew that question was going to put you in a spot, so I tried to stall. As for what sickness you would like to come up with, I will leave it in your good hands. I am going to sleep." She smiled cheekily again and closed back her eyes.

Yong Qi, totally amused and thankful for such a bright and bold wife, tapped her lightly on the head. "You scared me half to death!" He said scoldingly. "Couldn't you have hinted or something?"

"And risk them finding out its a ruse?" She raised one eyebrow, eyes still closed.

Yong Qi couldn't help but hug her close. "I love you, Xiaoyanzi"

* * *

 _Bei Jing_

It was extremely late by the time Mian Yi had settled Jing Nan and Jun Shan into a safe and comfortable inn. "Don't worry, I have taken care of all expenses. Just remain here so it will be easy for me to find you." Mian Yi said curtly in their rooms, as he prepared to leave.

"Now wait wait wait, you can't leave just like that. You need to tell us what is going on." Jing Nan stepped up.

"It is almost 3 in the morning." Mian Yi retorted.

"So?"

"I need to return to the palace before anyone notices I am missing." Mian Yi said patiently.

"I don't care, you better explain..." Jing Nan started walking towards him but clumsily she tripped on a table leg, and would have fallen if Mian Yi had not swooped in and carried her. He gently let her down back into standing position, saying, "I will return. I too have questions for you both. Good night." and let himself out of the room coolly.

"Wha...what.." Jing Nan was beyond fuming. She turned to Jun Shan who had a half dazed look in his eye, clearly in a world of his own, still trying to take in the fact that he is related to royalty.

Jing Nan sat on the chair in a huff, pouring herself a cup of water. "Who does he think he is." She muttered. "So what if he is a prince." _But doesn't he have strong arms, like Father?_ A small voice started whispering in her head. She banged the cup on the table. "Infuriating is the word. Yes, infuriating. He didn't even say when he will be back." Jing Nan shook her head to clear her thoughts and glared at the door with her large eyes, as if glaring at Mian Yi. "He had better come back soon."

* * *

 _Cui Hua Yuan (The Cold Palace)_

"Things doesn't look good for us, doesn't it. " Ling Gui Fei spoke quietly, Yong Yan sitting next to her.

Yong Yan grasp his mother's hand tightly. "I don't believe Huang Ah Ma would believe you or me capable of such a thing. We just need evidence to prove to the court officials."

"He hasn't come to see me at all...no form of communication for so long..." Ling Gui Fei's voice was so full of yearning, sadness, and fear that couldn't be expressed in words.

"I understand. But have faith in him. He knows your heart. He can't be seen to be biased...and he hasn't thrown me to Zhong Ren Fu. He allowed us to be together!" Yong Yan tried to comfort her.

"You were there the other day. He had no qualms sending us, and the Fu Family to Zhong Ren Fu, if not for Shi-er Ah Ge's pleading. God bless that boy! He didn't even bother to come see me. I'm only thankful that your sisters have married far away and are not near enough to be affected by these nonsense. Yet." A tear rolled down Ling Gui Fei's cheek. Such is the fate of being a palace woman. The favour she worked so hard to gain was just lost in a moment. Just one moment of doubt. "And Huang Shang's health is not as good as it was...this is going to cause him further stress..."

"It's He Shen." Yong Yan said vehemently. "He knows we're onto him, and has set this trap up."

"Hush! Even here you cannot talk about these things. Who knows what other spies are around." Ling Gui Fei held a finger to Yong Yan's lips.

Though they were still in the palace, the number of servants had decreased significantly, as a sign of Ling Gui Fei's disfavour. Yong Yan was getting very restless. It has been almost a week and Mian Yi still had not come. Many a time he had wanted to sneak out, but the thought of the additional trouble he would bring to his mother always stopped him. So he had to have faith that Mian Yi was working on something, and would come when the time is right. No news was good news. Ever since their house arrest and exile into the cold palace, there had been no word, no action. It was as if they were just cast aside. He also worried for his cousin and uncle, the Fu Family. He Shen had too much power now, and he knew his father was getting old. His cousin Zi Wei wasn't as close to the Emperor as she was in the past as well. Sometimes he wondered how was Xiaoyanzi like, after hearing so many stories about her. What would she do if she were still here? Would things be the same?

* * *

 _Rong Qing Wang Fu_

It was practically dawn when Mian Yi climbed into bed. He was dead exhausted, with all the physical activity and crazy revelations that happened the night before. But sleep wouldn't come. He sent a servant to call in sick to Ji Shi Fu, wanting to rest, but his mind was churning with questions and emotions. He hadn't even had time to fully process that his father had really abandoned him, despite what his aunt said. And two strangers from Yunnan popped up, related to the his aunt, and probably him as well. If he could guess, one of them was probably his half sibling.

His heart burned with anger, sadness, and bitterness against his father. Not only for his sake, but for his mother's. He witnessed her perpetual sad countenance, but at that time he thought she was grieving. She spoke so highly of his father, and he worshipped him, only to have his idolised version of his father torn down once he found out the truth. What was left was a bitter taste, and an anger so deep it bordered on hatred. Wasn't his mother good enough for his father? Was he good enough? Perhaps he wasn't. The hatred for his father soon gave way to self loathing...berating himself for not being enough for his father to stay. There were many other unanswered questions still though, especially from the two from Yunnan.

"Arghhh!" He moaned, as he tossed in bed. He had never felt so alone. Dong-er was locked up in his own home. Yong Yan as well...Mian Yi suddenly shot up. Yong Yan! He had to visit him tonight. Mian Yi threw himself back down on the bed, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. All his friends were gone, because of some crazy plot. And he still had to report back to Huang Ye Ye, and he had no headway with his investigations.

* * *

Beijing 

It was almost noon by the time Jing Nan arose from bed. All the night's happenings came crashing down back into her mind as she grew more alert. She slowly sat up and spaced out for a while. Suddenly her stomach growled.

She walked to Jun Shan's adjoining room, and was surprised to find him already awake, sitting at the table and doodling mindlessly.

"Shan-er, are you okay? Did you even sleep?" Nan-er was concerned like an older sister. She felt something off about him, though she knew he tended to occasionally succumb to dreamy melancholic moods.

"Huh what? Oh. Ya, I guesss..."

"Xiao Jun Shan! Don't distance yourself from me?" Jing Nan sat down with him, and looked at him sharply.

"Oh, I don't know. I just...it feels like we've been living in a fairy tale world and suddenly we're dragged back into the real world." Jun Shan finally said. "We were somewhat in a bubble in Dali, living our lives happily, not knowing that our parents' past was once so complex. And the most frustrating thing is that we don't know how complex. And it's so paradoxical. My dad always said not to get involved in royalty, yet, my own mother is royalty herself. Never did they once say it. And why did they move away and cut off all ties? And wouldn't be part of royalty be in a fairytale? Look at history, the way ambitious people fought to be part of the royal family...yet my parents left all that. It is all so confusing..."

Jing Nan rubbed his shoulders sympathetically. "Well, going by that, since my dad is your mother's cousin, I can't run away from this too, if that helps. Though I wonder why Father never said it...he only said he worked for the government. You're right, our parents are hiding something. My father and your mother left this place for some reason...I think they offended some royalty, based on what I observed. The only ones who can tell us the truth is Uncle Fu and his wife."

Jun Shan sighed. "Then we aren't going to get any answers until we next meet them, which depends on when Mian Yi shows up again. I wonder who he is and how is he related..."

"You're going to write a poem about this after knowing the full story aren't you." Jing Nan attempted to tease him a bit, if only to lighten the mood. Indeed, Jun Shan was a poet master. Who said literature and martial arts don't mix. The way he fought was an art form, which actually gave him an edge over most opponents, that's why he was so good.

Jun Shan rolled his eyes. "And I hear your stomach growling. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"And where may I ask is money coming from? We have used up the last of our funds."

Jun Shan's eyes flickered to the corner of the room, a table near the door. "Mian Yi left us some taels apparently."

That startled Jing Nan into silence. For one thing, she hated owing people anything. But yet, she was impressed with his thoughtfulness, that despite the lateness of the night and the tiredness and confusion they all faced, he still remembered they had no money and provided for them. He couldn't be that bad...

"Meet outside in 10min." Jun Shan, not noticing Jing Nan's troubled look, finally heaved himself off the chair to go wash up.

"You look horrendously tired. Shall I buy food back for you, also in case Mian Yi comes by?" Jing Nan offered.

"Nah, I doubt Mian Yi would be able to come here in the day. And yes I am tired, but I can't sleep. Let's go explore the sights Beijing has to offer. It would be more fruitful than just cooping up here and wondering all day. We will pay him back once your parents come."

* * *

The streets of Beijing were fun as they explored previously unexplored streets. It was such a huge city, fully living up to its name as the capital. There were so many street performers, talented musicians...both children from Yunnan were in utter awe. The town they lived in was never so busy and bustling. And the throngs of people!

"We're not lost right?" Jun Shan suddenly asked, near mid-afternoon.

"I don't think so..." Jing Nan replied, though a bit unsure as well.

They stumbled onto a street market, with aunties and uncles selling fruit, vegetables, meat, candies when suddenly they felt the atmosphere of the street change. The cheery mood of hawkers chattering with each other and the customers suddenly dampened, as customers seem to move quickly out of the street and the stall owners looked down to the ground, refusing eye contact.

"What's going on?" Jing Nan asked aloud as she looked around.

"Yo my dear people, how have you been doing?" A loud voice boomed out, and a burly young man, looking slightly older than Jing Nan appeared, swaggering his way into the alley, with two men following behind him, each holding wooden sticks.

Silence followed the greeting.

"Cat got your tongues?" The burly man laughed. "See it's thanks to me and my protection that you have been operating smoothly for the past month, and have not been chased out of selling at this place illegally. So what do you do when you are grateful to somebody?"

"Gui Da Ye, we are truly grateful for you providing us this space, but...but..." one elderly man timidly tried to speak up.

"But what? Isn't this what you all had wanted?" Gui Da Ye mocked.

"The rent is really too high! We can't afford it! It is now even higher than renting a regular stall!" One woman finally cried out in desperation, dropping to her knees, pleading.

"But my dear, this is dangerous business, and takes special additional effort to ensure you are all not arrested for illegal selling. It is only fair that I get paid more for ensuring your safety, no?" Gui Da Ye lifted her face by gripping her jaw tightly, smiling evilly at her.

"Chao De, Hao Ji, get the money." Gui Da Ye turned his head backwards, made eye contact with his lackeys and cocked his head to indicate to them to begin ransacking the place for money.

"Hey!" Jing Nan yelled and jumped out, kicking away the 2 men before Jun Shan could stop her. "Bully people your own size!" she faced Gui Da Ye and walked towards him, glaring furiously at him.

"My my, what do we have here? A great feisty beauty!" Gui Da Ye's face broke into a grin as he took in Jing Nan's beautiful features.

"Shut up!" Jun Shan jumped into action and kicked Gui Da Ye down.

Gui Da Ye fell to the ground, but held up his hand as his men came rushing to his rescue. He slowly got up and looked at the two siblings. "Doesn't your mother feed you enough?" He said as he flicked a look at Jun Shan's rather skinny frame, compared to his big and burly one. Then he focused his attention on Jing Nan.

"My girl, do you know who I am? Wow me, I sure am going home rich with wealth and a woman today!" he laughed heartily. "Men, continue."

This time, Jing Nan and Jun Shan didn't hesitate but started fighting the 2 men. But to their dismay, soon more and more men were joining the fight and while their skills were superb, they both cannot fend of so many men at once.

The street hawkers could only look on in horror as they knew the fate that awaited their brave rescuers.

Soon enough, then men had surrounded both Jing Nan and Jun Shan, and Jun Shan could only look on helplessly as they grabbed Jing Nan.

"Any struggle from you, and your skinny lover there will be..." Gui Da Ye made an image of slashing his throat and grinned maliciously.

"Why you..." Jing Nan began, and but was suddenly interrupted with the sound of someone clapping.

"Gui Guo Xiang, fancy meeting you here." The stranger approached, with a strange smirk on his face. Jing Nan looked up and Jun Shan turned. This stranger was clad in obviously very rich and fanciful robes, denoting that he was someone of status.

Gui Guo Xiang's face grew defiant. "Fengshen Yingde."

Fengshen Yingde looked around, taking in the scene before him, and suddenly scratched his head. "I don't recall that there's a license for people to run business in this area of your father's governance."

"These people needed to earn a living. I helped them." Gui Guo Xiang replied shortly.

Fengshen Yingde clapped and said chirpily, "Wowowowow, Gui Da Ye, you do have a conscience after all, helping all these people. Never knew you had it in you. Great job! But, why the fight? Why are your hand holding onto that girl?" his face suddenly grew stern, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"They..."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear from you. You," he pointed to Jun Shan. "Tell me what happened."

"He was bullying and extorting money from these people, even though they said that they didn't have enough money! We were around and we couldn't stand seeing them bullied so tried to stop the extortion, but he had too many men. Then he saw my cousin and wants to take her home with him against her will, threatening to kill me if I don't cooperate." Jun Shan said quickly, glaring at Gui Guo Xiang.

"Ah, I see. Well, I knew there was always a limit to your kindness, Guo Xiang." Fengshen Yingde turned his attention to the street hawkers. "Would one of you others care enlighten me as to how this extortions started, and how long it has been going on?"

"All of you, shut up if you value your lives. You know that doing business here is illegal. Say anything and you will rot in jail the rest of your life." Gui Guo Xiang snarled.

Fengshen Yingde only smiled and stooped to the same level as the lady who was kneeling. "Don't worry, tell me the truth. I will protect you." he patted her shoulder. "Doing business here although illegal, doesn't warrant the sentence of any jailterm. If you would trust me, I will ensure all of you won't get into trouble anymore, and would no longer to live in fear under this tyrant."

The woman's eyes darted across her face in fear. And finally decided to take the plunge. "We are all just poor farmers. We can't afford the rent of a regular stall in legal markets, so we were selling at various places, always on the run when we see officials come. Then one day, Gui Da Ye saw us running and said he could help us. He told us that his father, Gui Da Ren, had a piece of land where he will allow us to set up stalls for a nominal fee, a fee we could well afford. The only drawback was that it was illegal, but he would help us, hence the fee. We were all so grateful and thankful, thinking that he was such a kind person. But as months passed, he started to raise the rent higher and higher, and now it is even higher than the usual market stall rent rate. We really cannot afford! But who can we go to? His father is the governor of this land and we are doing illegal business. We can't run...and we have families to feed..." and she started sobbing.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Guo Xiang, this is so beneath you. Its not like you are in lack of money...or has your father cut off your finances due to your wastrel ways?" Fengshen Yingde smirked while Guo Xiang could only seethed in anger.

"Wei Yang." Fengshen Yingde called. "Please see to it that Gui Da Ye and his lackeys here are being sent to his father's magistrate office, and that Gui Da Ye is being informed of the illegal earnings that his son has been collecting."

"Zha," Wei Yang, Fengshen Yingde's closest servant, replied.

He looked at Jing Nan, who was stoicly observing the procedings. "Let the girl go." he ordered. The men who served Gui Guo Xiang were apparently more afraid of Fengshen Yinde, and obeyed immediately.

Jing Nan quickly moved away, dusting her clothes, and went to stick close to Jun Shan, who by then was no longer surrounded by Gui Guo Xiang's men. Wei Yang, loyal to his master, had somehow quickly summoned men and escorted Gui Guo Xiang and his troop off. Fengshen Yingde remained behind, and drew out a bank note.

"Whose the leader here?" he asked. A man raised his hand. "Come, I'm buying all your merchandise. Don't show up here ever again."

The man took the bank note and looked at it in shock. "It...it...it's way too much sir! Way too much! We can't accept!"

Fengshen Yingde only smiled. "It's not. I want all of you to set up legal businesses at proper markets, and not fall prey to people such as Gui Da Ye again. These funds will be sufficient to pay for all your rent for the first few months at least, but that's all I can do to help. The rest falls to you to ensure you have enough business to sustain, okay?"

Everyone, including Jing Nan and Jun Shan were shocked. "We...we don't know what to do. We don't even know who you are! You are truly our benefactor! At least tell us who you are!"

"Nah it's okay. Just quickly leave this place, it is after all an illegal thing you were doing. Don't worry about your goods. I have men who will help me bring it back." Fengshen Yingde grabbed an apple nearby, took a bite and waved at them nonchalantly, as they quickly realised the situation and ran off, not before taking his hand and kissing it with much gratitude.

Jing Nan and Jun Shan stayed behind. "Thanks." Jing Nan said rather gruffly.

"Thanks for what? For helping you help the people? Or for saving you from being one of Guo Xiang's new concubines." Fengshen Yingde asked, smiling cheekily at her.

Jing Nan just remained silent, looking at him quizzily, feeling rather awkward. She couldn't really make him out.

"I was hoping you two would stay behind. You were rather brave, to take on Gui Guo Xiang like that. Don't you know who he is?" Fengshen Yingde changed the subject blithely.

"Who is he?" Jun Shan asked

"His father is Gui Da Ren, the governor of this part of Beijing."

Jun Shan narrowed his eyes. "And you are?"

"Fengshen Yingde, at your service." he made a dramatic bow.

"And that's supposed to mean...?" Jun Shan creased his brows.

Fengshen Yingde looked abit taken aback, but quickly regain his composure. "That's my name. Fengshen Yingde. Though, it is rather a mouthful isn't it. You can call me Ah De."

"You must have some clout though, to be able to subdue that Gui Da Ye like that." Jing Nan said, looking at him warily.

"Ah, that's not important. I work for the government and my eye has been on Guo Xiang for a while. He has always been a bully, but no one dared to speak out against him, until you guys. That's why I can take action now. So, I should be thanking you both." Ah De said casually.

"I see." Jing Nan said.

"May I have the honour of knowing both your names?"

"I'm Xiao Jun Shan, and this is my cousin Ai Jing Nan." Jun Shan replied. "Thank you for rescuing us, and my cousin. I guess we didn't know what we were up against, but we couldn't just stand and watch those people get bullied like that! Though if not for you, I really wouldn't know what I could have done."

"Glad to help. Say, I'm guessing you are not from Beijing? Your accent sounds a bit different." Ah De remarked.

"We're from the south and only came to Beijing a few weeks ago."

"New in town, might have known. Anyhow, I love to get to know newcomers and bring them around Beijing. Want to come and have some fun with me?" Ah De invited.

Jun Shan and Jing Nan exchanged looks, and Jing Nan shrugged. He seemed nice enough, and what he did for the people spoke more of his character than anything else.

"Sure." she said.

"Great!" Ah De jumped with glee and smiled brightly at them. "Come, let's start now. Have you been to ..."

* * *

 _Rong Qing Wang Fu_

Mian Yi finally fell into a restless but sound sleep. The many late nights out were taking a toll on him. It was dinner time when he finally awoke. It was time to visit and update Yong Yan.

* * *

AN: I'm so so so sorry that this chapter took so long. Didn't feel the writer's flow and wasn't able to write. Alot of exciting things are down the pipeline (maybe too many :P) so thank you for being so patient. Can't believe it is more than a year since I have started this story. I won't promise when the next update will be but I also hope I can write a new chapter soon. I really like this story too, so I will finish it no matter how long it takes.

And can anyone guess who is Fengshen Yingde? :) More will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned.

And if you would like to have a mental image of my casting while reading, here are the actors I envision while writing. It helps me somewhat:

Jing Nan - Uee (Korean actress)  
Jun Shan - Aloysius Pang (Singapore actor)  
Fengshen Yingde - Jung Il Woo (Korean actor)  
Mian Yi - Shane Pow (Singapore actor)  
Yong Yan - Chris Wang (Taiwanese Actor)  
Dong-er - Li Jia Hang (China actor who acted as Erkang in the NHZGG)

It is an international cast...mainly because I hardly watch Taiwanese or Chinese dramas anymore. Feel free to recommend any good ones!


End file.
